Una Hechicera en Equestria
by Clow Riusaky
Summary: Por ciertos acontecimientos, una joven humana hechicera llega a la tierra de Equestria. Ahora deberá tratar de entender en qué mundo esta, de no llamar la atención y buscar la forma de regresar a su mundo. Sin saber que con su gran poder pondrá patas arriba el mundo de muchos ponis sin querer.
1. Chapter 1

Unos ojos verdes esmeralda no miraban nada en concreto pero era porque aun trataba de comprender lo que pasaba, el dueño de estos ojos era una yegua unicornio de un color rosa claro, de melena corta castaño claro, estaba sentada en medio de un bosque —Hooeeee...¿Dónde estoy?— pregunto a la nada esperando que alguien o algo le diera la respuesta. Puede que esta joven unicornio luzca normal o que no resalte mucho pero hay mucha historia detrás de ella y más al ser la antigua Card Captor Sakura Kinomoto. Pero lo que nos importa es saber el por qué y el cómo de su apariencia y llegada a esta extraña tierra, en el mundo mágico de Equestria.

Pero para entender lo que pasa, debemos regresar al principio de nuestra historia y eso nos lleva a Inglaterra, fuera de Londres en donde una gran mansión antigua se alzaba —¡Es grande!— exclamo una joven japonesa de 16 años, su cabello castaño aun seguía siendo corto pero había crecido hasta llegar a la altura de sus hombros, pero se notaba que conservaba aun mucho de su espíritu inocente. Llevaba puesto una franela manga larga de color rosa claro junto con unos pantalones jeans —Tienes razón Sakura, Hiragizawa-kun fue muy amable de invitarnos por una semana en estas vacaciones de verano— dijo una joven de cabello largo y oscuro, aun cuando poseía un rostro sereno y una sonrisa leve, sus ojos amatista brillaban de alegría y más al estar con su prima, su ropa era una camisa blanca de manga larga, en su cuello estaba atado en un moño un delgado lazo azul, llevaba puesta una larga falda azul oscuro —Si, Eriol-kun fue muy amable de invitarnos y tu también por ayudarme con mi ingles Tomoyo— dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

Las jóvenes iban a agarrar sus maletas hasta que el bolso que colgaba del hombro de Sakura se agito, el cierre se abrió y una figura amarilla salió disparada del bolso —¡Sakura! ¡Se te olvido sacarme de allí! — exclamo un pequeño ser, parecía un oso de felpa por la forma de su cabeza aunque su cuerpo era más semejante al de un león, poseía unas curiosas alas blancas aunque en vez de poder volar con ellas más bien parecía que flotaba —Lo siento mucho Kero, pero es que a penas bajamos del taxi y cuando vimos la casa de Eriol-kun— trato de explicar la joven de ojos verdes algo nerviosa por la furiosa mirada del extraño ser. Pero los dos olvidaron eso cuando el gran portón de rejas se abrió —Parece que Hiragizawa-kun sabe que ya llegamos— dijo Tomoyo agarrando su maleta y comenzando a caminar, Sakura la imito y junto con su guardián entraron en los terrenos de la mansión.

Sin apresurarse las dos jóvenes japonesas disfrutaron del corto trayecto del portón hasta la entrada de la antigua mansión, mientras subían las escaleras las puerta de madera se abrieron de par en par, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron y una gran sonrisa creció en su cara —¡Mizuki-Sensei!— exclamo con mucha felicidad la joven. Una mujer de cabello rojo largo y sonrisa suave miraba a las jóvenes, al igual que Tomoyo su rostro mostraba muy levemente sus emociones pero el brillo de sus ojos indicaban que estaba muy feliz de verlas —No he sido tu maestra por casi 5 años Sakura, creo que ya no es necesario que muestres tanto respeto— dijo con voz suave Kaho, Sakura froto su cabeza algo avergonzada —Usted fue una de mis senseis favoritas y para mí siempre lo será Mizuki-Sensei— dijo la joven —Es bueno ver que sigues igual Sakura— una voz masculina sonó detrás de la mujer pelirroja.

Sakura mostro una gran sonrisa y Tomoyo también sonrió un poco más al ver alguien poniéndose al lado de Kaho —¡Eriol-kun! Hola y muchas gracias por invitarnos— dijo Sakura inclinándose un poco —El placer es mío y más al tener a dos buenas amigas en venir a pasar una semana con nosotros en esta vieja casa— dijo la reencarnación del Mago Clow son su típica sonrisa —Es gracioso que llamas casa a esta Mansión Hiragizawa-kun ¿Y donde están Akizuki-san y SpinelSun?— pregunto Tomoyo pero pestañeo cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento acompañada por una sombra paso a su lado. Una exclamación de sorpresa salió de la boca de Sakura pero no pudo hacer nada cuando fue atrapada por un fuerte abrazo y su mejilla era frotada contra la otra de una joven, una gran sonrisa adornada el rostro de una joven de cabello marrón largo el cual llegaba a mitad de su espalda pero tenía una trenza del lado derecho —¡Sakura-Chan! ¡Que alegría es verte! Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que te vi ¡Y mira como has crecido! Seguro muchos chicos caen ante tus pies!— dijo con una gatuna sonrisa la joven muchacha la cual no era más que la apariencia falsa de RubyMoon.

Sakura se sonrojo fuertemente y desvió su mirada —Yo...yo sigo igual— dijo con pena —A Sakura la llaman la reina de los corazones rotos por todos los rechazos que ha tenido que hacer cuando los jóvenes de nuestro instituto se le declaran— dijo con una sonrisa la joven de ojos amatista —¡Tomoyo!— exclamo la joven de ojos verdes aun más roja —Ojojojojo, así que aun la joven maestra de las cartas sigue enamorada de cierto joven de ojos color chocolate ¿no?— pregunto Nakuru con su sonrisa aun más grande, disfrutando de como la piel de Sakura se ponía más roja a cada momento —Ni siquiera dejas que nuestras invitadas se acomoden para molestarlas ¿No RubyMoon?— pregunto una extraña voz y en poco un pequeño felino negro apareció, del mismo tamaño que Kero pero sus alas recordaban mas a la de una libélula y sus ojos eran más grandes y de color azul con iris alargadas, como una línea fina —¡Hola Spick!— exclamo Kero poniéndose frente de su homónimo guardián.

Una vena resalto en la cabeza del guardián felino —¡Que no me llames así!— exclamo enojado y los dos Guardianes del sol comenzaron su típica discusión cuando estaban juntos, el joven ingles sonrió al verlos pero sus ojos se fijaron en su segunda guardiana —Nakuru, por favor lleva a Sakura y a Daidouji a sus habitaciones— pidió la reencarnación de Clow, una mirada nerviosa cruzo los ojos de Nakuru —Cla..claro que si, por favor síganme muchachas— pidio y se movió nerviosa al segundo piso.

En poco llegaron a una puerta, Nakuru la abrió y mostro una gran habitación con muebles antiguos, las paredes pintadas de blanco y una gran cama con postes y dosel —Esta es tu habitación Daidouji-chan, espero que te sientas cómoda— dijo Nakuru —Muchas gracias Akizuki-san, se ve hermosa— dijo Tomoyo entrando, Sakura estaba asombrada por la habitación e internamente emocionada por ver la suya —Eh Sakura-chan, tu habitación es la de enfrente pero...hay un problema— dijo Nakuru algo apenada dejando extrañada a la joven japonesa. Esta se movió a la puerta de enfrente del cuarto de Tomoyo, con lentitud la abrió y Sakura pestañeo, el cuarto era tan grande como el que su mejor amiga y prima recibió, al igual tenía muebles antiguos y paredes pintadas de blanco, solo que la cama no estaba arreglada y varias cajas estaban juntas —Eriol me pidió de limpiar varias habitaciones para su llegada hace dos semanas pero...olvide hacerlo y solo pude terminar la de Daidouji y estoy a medias de la tuya ¡Por favor perdóname!— pidió Nakuru juntando sus manos e inclinando su cabeza.

Sakura sonrió algo nerviosa —Tran...tranquila Nakuru-san, si quieres te ayudo a terminar— los ojos de la joven brillaron de felicidad —¡Gracias Sakura-chan! ¿Puedes llevar estas cajas al desván? Así puedo terminar tu habitación— pidió y sonrió aun más cuando la joven de ojos verdes asintió. Sakura dejo su maleta y saco un libro de color rosa con su nombre, lo abrió para sacar varias tarjetas grande del mismo color y con dorado con los símbolos del sol, la luna y una estrella, busco dos en especifico —Por favor, ayúdenme a mover estas cajas ¡Float! ¡Move!— invoco y las dos cartas brillaron para luego desaparecer, varias cajas fueron rodeadas por burbujas grandes de magia y cada una les creció unas pequeñas alas rosadas transparentes —¡Increíble! ¿Ya no necesitas tu báculo para poder llamar a tus cartas?— pregunto Nakuru —Aun lo necesito si necesito hacer alguna acción mas fuerte pero cuando necesito su ayuda en tareas pequeñas no lo necesito. He estado practicando mucho con mi magia para poder hacer esto— explico Sakura.

Con algunas indicaciones la joven Maestra de las Cartas subió hasta el desván de la gran mansión, aunque la joven había madurado su temor por los fantasmas aun existía y la vieja mansión y sus escaleras rechinantes no ayudaban mucho a la imaginación de Sakura. Con cuidado abrió la puerta y subió el último tramo de escaleras y llego a su destino, el lugar estaba cubierto de sombras y cajas llenas de polvo y varios muebles cubiertos de sabanas viejas y algunas roídas por el tiempo y polillas, caminando un poco más adentro del lugar se volteo para mirar las cajas flotantes —Bien, creo que aquí estará bien ponerlas— al decir esto las dos cartas dejaron los objetos y regresaron al bolsillo del pantalón de la joven donde estaban las demás cartas. Aun cuando no estaban a gran distancia del suelo si fue lo suficiente para levantar mucho polvo del suelo, Sakura trato de cubrir su rostro para evitar la nube de polvo pero lastimosamente no pudo y un ataque de estornudos comenzó a sonar por el desván.

Trato de salir pero los estornudos no la dejaban moverse bien por el lugar, provocando que tropezara con algo y cayera al suelo, mas polvo se levanto por el aire pero una caja mediana se tambaleo por el borde de un gran mueble, Sakura se levanto apoyándose sobre este mueble pero jalo un poco la sabana que lo cubría, provocando que la caja que estaba allí cayera sobre su cabeza. Aun cuando no parecía muy pesada si dejo medio desorientada a la joven de ojos verdes, trato de moverse pero se tambaleaba de un lado para otro, incluso para atrás lo que provoco que cayera de espaldas, sin ver como un gran espejo de cuerpo completo la esperaba, pero en vez de ocurrir un gran accidente y posiblemente una horrible consecuencia Sakura lo atravesó. La joven aun medio aturdida pudo notar que estaba cayendo dentro de una gran espiral de todos los colores del arcoíris y como su cuerpo parecía desaparecer en este espiral de luz y color para luego ser cegada por un gran resplandor de luz.

)()()(

Oscuridad, era todo lo que Sakura podía ver, un gemido de dolor escapo de su boca y con lentitud abrió sus ojos, tuvo que cerrarlos cuando la luz del medio día la golpeo directamente en la cara, levanto su brazo y la puso entre la luz y sus ojos, por alguna razón sentía que su cuerpo se movía de forma extraña, obedecía sus movimientos pero, parecía más sensible de lo normal. Incluso podía sentir la grama tocar todo su cuerpo. Allí su mente comenzó a trabajar ¿Por qué tenía la luz del sol sobre ella si ella estaba en el desván de la casa de su amigo Eriol? ¿Cómo es que llego afuera? Abrió de nuevo sus ojos y lo primero que noto fue una pata equina de pelaje rosa, pestañeo extrañada porque allí debería estar su brazo, movió su otro brazo pero otra pata igual apareció.

Trato de ponerse de pie, su cuerpo se sentía extraño cuando se apoyo y cuando estuvo sobre sus pies perdió el equilibrio, cayendo hacía adelante puso sus brazos adelante, pero seguían apareciendo esas patas de color rosado, pero cuando toco el suelo por alguna razón la sensación de inestabilidad desapareció. Moviendo su cabeza miro su cuerpo. pero lo que vio fue el cuerpo de alguna especie de caballo de pelaje rosa, con una cola de color castaño claro, el mismo color que de su cabello. Giro de nuevo su cabeza hacía el frente y noto que estaba en un bosque, sus ahora patas en vez de piernas perdieron fuerza y se doblaron haciendo que cayera sentada al suelo —Hooeeee...¿Dónde estoy?— pregunto con voz suave pero poco a poco comenzó a respirar nerviosa "Calma Sakura, cálmate. Piensa por un momento" pensó nerviosa "Llevaste las caja al desván, Float y Move dejaron las cajas en el suelo y se levanto mucho polvo, estornude y... luego caí, me apoye en algún mueble y algo me cayó en la cabeza y luego...luego...no recuerdo nada más" pensó —¡Eso es! Seguro esa caja me noqueo y ahora estoy soñado...un sueño muy lúcido— trato de calmarse Sakura._"No creo que sea un sueño Ama Sakura" _dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de la joven.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron —Mirror, ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Dónde estás?...¡¿Dónde están las demás?!— pregunto preocupada mirando el suelo buscando las cartas. Con el pasar de los años la magia de Sakura creció y con ello el vinculo con sus cartas, logrando comunicándose con ellas sin tener que invocarlas, claro no todas podían hablar como en el caso de Fly o Dash ya que su forma eran las de animales o como Create que era de un objeto, ellos podían transmitir sensaciones las cuales para Sakura con el tiempo pudo entenderlas _"Tranquila Ama Sakura, todas estamos juntas...dentro de usted" _dijo Mirror. Sakura se detuvo, tratando de comprender lo que dijo la carta —¿Cómo...cuando Light estuvo dentro de mi corazón cuando escapo del libro?— pregunto _"Parecido Ama, pero esto es diferente. Parece que somos parte de usted ahora" _Esta vez fue la voz de Light la que hablo en vez de Mirror _"Esto puede deberse a su...extraño cambio de apariencia. La pregunta ahora es cómo podemos revertir esto y poder regresar a nuestro mundo" _fueron las palabras de Dark en esta ocasión.

Sakura pestañeo —Regresar a nuestro mundo...quieres decir que— trato de hablar la joven _"Ama Sakura, intente sentir alguna presencia mágica y entenderá de lo que hablamos"_ otra voz resonó en la cabeza de la joven de ojos verdes pero esta era masculina y profunda, era la voz de la carta Shadow. Tratando de relajarse Sakura cerró sus ojos, no tuvo que esperar mucho porque los abrió de golpe —Imposible...hay...miles de presencias mágicas...¿Cómo?— se pregunto la joven ahora convertida en yegua _"Como dicen, esa es la pregunta del millón. Es claro que en nuestro mundo la magia no es algo raro pero que una gran cantidad de presencias estén reunidas en un solo lugar es raro y aun más porque se puede sentir que este bosque fue creado a partir de magia residual." _hablo Shadow

Sakura trato de calmar su mente —Bien, primero lo primero, necesito tu ayuda para saber en qué me he convertido ¡Mirror!— grito, aun cuando Mirror era una carta un poco más costosa de magia comparada con Move o Float, no necesitaba su báculo para poder llamarla para que ella le mostrara en su espejo como lucia ahora, pronto la silueta blanca de cabello aguamarina apareció, la boca de la joven maga se abrió de asombro. Delante de ella flotando estaba un pequeño caballo, sino fuera por el kimono blanco, el largo cabello de color aguamarina con dos largas coletas amarradas por largos listones verdes y en que su frente estaba un gran rombo azul con dos triángulos pequeños en la base de este formando un triangulo más grande no hubiera pensando que era Mirror. Esta floto hasta estar frente a la joven de ojos verdes —¿Mi...Mirror, eres tú?— pregunto algo insegura Sakura, el pequeño caballo pestañeo y miro su cuerpo _—Esto es raro, parece ser que no solo usted cambio Ama Sakura, nosotras fuimos también afectadas. Pero no siento que mis poderes estén alterados o debilitados_— dijo Mirror con calma y eso tranquilizo un poco a Sakura, Mirror aun cuando no mostraba sus manos las cuales ya no debían estar en su cuerpo levanto un poco más su espejo el cual no había caído al falta de un agarre.

Sin preocuparse por eso o preguntándose como es que lo sostenía la joven de ojos verdes se observo y por fin pudo notar su nuevo cuerpo, era un caballo o lo más parecido posible a un caballo solo por unos detalles y el principal era un cuerno con lo que parecía un tallado en espiral que rodeaba todo el largo del cuerpo hasta llega a la punta, este se asomaba de su frente y de entre su cabello el cual estaba igual y del mismo color aunque ahora si recordaba debía ser melena o crin, su cabeza era algo redonda y su hocico perfilado sus ojos eran un poco más grande pero seguían siendo de un color verde esmeralda. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un pelaje de color rosa claro, le recordaba al color de las flores de cerezo. No sabía si eso era una gran coincidencia o una broma aunque algo le llamo mucho la atención y era una marca extraña en sus cuartos traseros, flancos si no mal recordaba que debía llamarse. Era su sello mágico con la gran estrella en el centro, con la luna en el lado izquierdo y el sol en el lado derecho todo en color dorado.

Sakura suspiro y cerró los ojos —Gracias Mirror— agradeció la joven —_Si quiere mi opinión Ama, se ve tan hermosa como siempre_— dijo con una suave sonrisa para luego desaparecer y entrar dentro del cuerpo de Sakura. La joven pestaño extrañada por la sensación —Bien...soy una especie de unicornio pequeño— hablo suavemente _"Creo que la palabra adecuada sería pony Ama Sakura" _dijo una nueva voz la cual Sakura identifico rápidamente la cual era Dream —Bien, soy un pony unicornio...color rosa con una especie de marca o tatuaje exactamente igual a mi sello mágico. No tiene sentido alguno— dijo al final cansada _"Por lo menos su magia está intacta, y no ha perdido el habla. Recomiendo ir con cuidado a la concentración que hemos sentido y ver si podemos encontrar alguna especie de ayuda" _dijo Shadow.

Con nervios la joven ahora convertida en unicornio trato de avanzar, solo para describir que le costaba coordinar sus movimientos cayendo inevitablemente contra el suelo —Creo que lo primero es intentar aprender a moverse con este cuerpo. Lo tengo, por favor ayúdame en este predicamento ¡Dash!— una pequeña silueta se formo delante de ella, parecía una mezcla entre un gato y un zorro, de un pelaje de color azul claro, la punta de sus alargadas orejas eran negras al igual que sus patas y la punta de su cola. En su frente estaba un rombo azul oscuro, la pequeña criatura chillo feliz y espero que su ama se pusiera de pie para ayudarla a poder moverse ahora con 4 patas.

Fueron por lo menos dos horas para que Sakura pudiera por fin acostumbrarse a su nueva forma de tener que moverse pero Dash fue paciente y las demás cartas en animarla. Para su suerte no estaba muy metida en ese bosque por en menos de unos 20 minutos estuvo en el borde —Me pregunto en qué dirección ir. Por lo menos saber en qué dirección estoy yendo— dijo algo molesta _"Por su posición actual y la del sol, estamos yendo hacia el este Ama Sakura" _hablo Light —Ok, vamos a avanzar un poco más, sino podemos encontrar rápido esa concentración mágica, lo mejor es regresar a este punto e intentar en otro plan— hablo Sakura _"Le recomiendo pensar en lo que quiera decirnos Ama, si se acostumbra a hablarnos en voz alta puede que las especies que nos encontremos si no son violentas, la pueden considerar que sufre de algún trastorno" _esta fue la voz de Silent, algo raro ya que ella era de muy pocas palabras "¿Así?" pensó Sakura y recibió varias afirmaciones de sus cartas.

Sakura sonrió pero miro por todas partes y hasta donde su vista le dejara, no veía ningún ser vivo a lo lejos "Ayúdame en alcanzar los cielos y encontrar lo que busco ¡Fly!" y con ese pensamiento la joven pudo sentir como la carta respondía a su llamado, dos alas de color rosa nacieron de su espalda, estirándolas Sakura movió su cabeza para poder verlas y se quedo extrañada. Era más pequeñas de lo normal, incluso las cerro y noto que apenas llegaban a cubrir casi todo su cuerpo, solo dejando a la vista un fragmento de la extraña marca en sus ahora flancos "Fly ¿Te sientes mal?" pregunto preocupada pero la carta le mando sensaciones de confusión ante la pregunta y luego otras de calma, indicando que estaba bien. Aun un poco preocupada estiro sus alas y se preparo, con un salto emprendió el vuelo y se asombro, normalmente eso sería imposible ya que ella sabía que las alas en cualquier especie que volaba, debían ser más grandes que el propio cuerpo del ave para poder propulsarse y mantenerse en el aire, incluso esto le pasaba a ella cuando llamaba a Fly, cada ala era un poco más del doble de su tamaño pero estas no. Trato de no pensar en eso y no buscarle más preguntas a cosas que tal vez no recibiría una respuesta pronto.

Volando por unos pocos minutos sus ojos se abrieron al divisar algo, lanzándose al suelo aterrizo al lado de unas vías del tren "No parecen abandonas, pueden que aun estén en uso pero" miro a ambos lados pero no diviso nada a lo lejos "¿Qué dirección debo tomar?" _"Creo que lo mejor es seguir al este ama ya que allí es donde se siente la concentración, luego podemos intentar seguir las vías en la otra dirección si lo que encontramos es hostil" _sugirió Light con lo cual Sakura dio una leve afirmación de cabeza y volvió a elevarse en el cielo para seguir las vías del tren. Por varios minutos estuvo volando en silencio, observando aun las vías y considerando que debió ir en la dirección contraria pero sus ansiedades desaparecieron cuando un silbido sonó a lo lejos. Pudo observar que algo se movía por las vías, un tren de colores vivos pasaba a gran velocidad.

Por un segundo el corazón de Sakura se detuvo y estuvo tentada en lanzarse para poder verlo más de cerca _"¡Ama Sakura! ¡Mire!" _exclamo Mirror haciendo que los verdes ojos de la joven se despegaran del tren y viera al horizonte, a lo lejos se podía ver varios edificios —¡Una ciudad!— grito de alegría y agito sus alas para moverse más rápido, sin notar lo rápido que estaba volando. En pocos minutos pudo llegar cerca de las estructuras pero decidió aterrizar que entrar volando, algo llamo su atención y era un gran cartel el cual estaba escrito en ingles "Bi..bienvenidos a Manehattan" leyó mentalmente extrañada _"...Eso es un extraño juego de palabras para una ciudad" _dijeron varias cartas, Sakura trato de no pensar en eso y entro con un trote suave a la ciudad. Sus primeras impresiones fue mucho color y no porque la ciudad era colorida sino por sus habitantes. Miles de ponis de todos los colores del arcoíris y más caminaban por las calles, algunos con un uniforme jalando carrozas pintadas con los colores de taxis, otros llevaban algunas ligeras vestimentas cono sombreros o bufandas, varias yeguas miraban diferente escaparates para ver trajes de cuerpos completos pero que se veían demasiado llamativos o sobrecargados de cosas "¿Estoy...alucinando?" se pregunto con lo cual Illusion le hizo saber que no lo estaba. "Ok, esto es extraño" pensó la joven maga convertida en yegua la cual avanzo a paso lento por las calles, aun cuando eran ponis parecían actuar como si fueran personas normales en una gran ciudad.

Por suerte parecía que el idioma era el ingles y el mismo de su mundo lo cuál agradecía a su prima de que se esforzó tanto para ayudarla a poder hablar y leer el idioma extranjero, pero olvido eso por un momento cuando noto las miradas de varios de los caballitos de colores sobre ella, aunque noto dos reacciones diferentes. Una eran de los machos, eran un poco fácil reconocerlo de las hembras al tener el hocico mas cuadrado y ser ligeramente más robustos y altos que las hembras, las miradas de muchos estaban sobre ella, incluso le pareció escuchar a uno silbar. Las de las hembras o yeguas eran miradas que reconoció fácilmente, las había visto muchas veces entre algunas de sus compañeras de clase y del instituto. Una mirada de odio y celos y más si era la de una yegua que sorprendía a su pareja viendo a la joven de ojos verdes.

No podía entender bien porque de esto _"Ama, es mejor que mire esa tienda" _indico Silent, Sakura aun sin comprender prefirió hacerle caso a su carta y se acerco a la tienda donde comenzó a ver los vestidos "No entiendo ¿Qué quieres que mire?" pregunto _"Mire su reflejo y mire al de las yeguas ¿Puede notar la diferencia?" _la pregunta la dejo extraña pero se fijo más en su reflejo y luego el de los ponis que pasaban cerca de ella. En unos segundo lo pudo notar y más cuando una yegua unicornio paso detrás de ella, ella era un poco más grande que las yeguas, su cuerno también era más alargado y filoso, su cabeza y hocico era más refinado si lo comparaba con lo que recordaba de los caballos de su mundo, era más parecido pero a la vez mas estilizado en cambio las yeguas era más redondo y sus hocicos más pequeños _"Al igual que su cuerpo es más delgado que las de las demás que son más bien...rellenos" _dijo una nueva voz un poco más suave y tranquila la cual era la de Big "Es...verdad...¿Pero por qué soy diferente a las demás?" le pregunto a sus cartas _"Puede ser muchas cosas Ama Sakura" _hablo esta vez Little _"Su poder mágico, que era antes un ser humano o quien sabe que otras razones pueden haber influenciado a que fuera diferente a estos ponis cuando llego a este mundo"_ en esta ocasión fue una voz masculina la que hablo, se notaba la sabiduría y la vejes en ella y pertenecía a la carta Time.

Sakura solo pudo suspirar antes de comenzar su lenta marcha "Bien, entonces ahora llamo la atención y eso no es bueno...creo que lo mejor es buscar alguna biblioteca y tratar de aprender lo que pueda para poder pasar un poco más desapercibida" pensó con lo cual recibió la aprobación de todas sus cartas —¡Alto! ¡Deténgase!— grito alguien a lo lejos haciendo que la piel se le erizara a la joven yegua unicornio de color rosa, lentamente volteo su cabeza y pudo ver a una pony algo estrafalaria por su atuendo, su melena y cola era de un color gris claro, casi blanco, su pelaje de un celeste pálido claro pero lo que llamo la atención de Sakura era que llevaba un vestido de cuerpo completo negro con rayas blancas verticales. Claro si se parada en dos patas, también noto que el vestido tenía una única franja de color rosado con diamantes del mismo color alrededor de la falda, llevaba puesto unos lentes de sol color magenta. Dos cosas que noto de la yegua que corría hacía ella era que tenía un extraño acento al hablar y que no poseía un cuerno como ella.

La yegua freno y casi pega su hocico con el de Sakura, la joven trato de retroceder un poco pero la extravagante pony la comenzó a examinar —Postura ¡Perfecta! Pelaje ¡Hermoso! Y esos ojos, son como esmeraldas ¡Yo! Photo Finish ¡He encontrado a mi nueva estrella!— exclamo la yegua con emoción —Hoe— fue lo único que salió de los labios de Saura al no entender que sucedía —Finish, estas asustándola— una nueva voz apareció y acompañada por una yegua unicornio que dejo asombrada a Sakura, era tal alta como ella, lo más posible es que esta unicornio era uno o dos centímetros más alta que ella. Su pelaje era de un blanco puro, era de cuerpo delgado, melena y cola de un rosa muy claro con una franja de un rosa muy pálido. Sus ojos era de un color purpura claro y usaba una sombra de ojos de un tono un poco más oscuro de purpura, en su flanco también había una marca pero era diferente a la joven humana transformada, eran por si recordaba bien se le llamaban Flor de lis, dos pequeñas de color purpura y en medio de las dos pero debajo de ellas una más grande de color dorado.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo o pensarlo, su rostro fue atrapado entre dos pezuñas las cuales la movieron para que estuviera más de cerca de esta nueva unicornio —¡Mírala Fleur! Jamás pensé que vería a otra yegua parecida a ti en esta vida ¡Y menos en esta ciudad! ¡Yo! ¡Photo Finish he sido encaminada para hacer que esta joven sea lanzada al estrellato!— declaro con fuerza. La unicornio blanca solo suspiro y se acerco un poco más a la joven pony, poniéndose a su lado —Pido disculpas en nombre de...mi amiga, pero ella puede ponerse un poquito entusiasta cuando encuentra algo que llama su atención. Soy Fleur di Lee ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— pregunto cortésmente. Los nervios comenzaron a atacar a Sakura, primero que nada la unicornio frente a ella se notaba que era de alguna especie de clase alta por su modales y forma de caminar, también es que no sabía si debía darle su nombre porque sonaría extraño aunque el de esta yegua era para ella extraño _"Ama Sakura, es mejor que le diga su nombre pero en ingles" _sugirió Dark —Mi...mi nombres es Cherry Blossom— susurro Sakura, se sentía extraña diciendo lo que significaba su nombre.

Fleur iba a decir algo cuando de nuevo la extravagante yegua se interpuso —¡Cherry Blossom! ¡Debes venir conmigo de inmediato! ¡las cámaras de Photo Finish te espe...!— pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando de la nada una cremallera apareció alrededor de la boca de la pony y cerrándose logrando callarla, Sakura retrocedió un paso por el susto pero sus ojos cayeron sobre el cuerno de Fleur el cual estaba rodeado por magia, pero noto que era de un color rosa como del color de su melena —En serio Finish, deja de hacer eso que solo conseguirás espantar a la pobre muchacha. De nuevo pido disculpas, te invito a almorzar algo y te explico porque mi amiga esta así contigo ¿Te parece?— pregunto Fleur.

Sakura iba a responder pero su estomago le gano primero sonando con fuerza, pudo sentir el ardor de sus mejillas sonrojándose y solo empeoro por la suave risa de la unicornio blanca —Tomare eso como si, déjame llamar un taxi— pero antes de que pudiera moverse Sakura hablo —¿Ella estará bien?— pregunto mirando como Photo Finish trataba sin logro alguno el poder quitarse la cremallera —Tranquila, el hechizo no va a durar más de 5 minutos, el suficiente tiempo para que Finish se calme un poco— explico con una suave sonrisa, parándose en el borde de la calle levanto su pata derecha delantera y en menos de 5 segundos una carroza taxi apareció.

)()()(

Sakura se sentía fuera de lugar, no solo porque ahora era un pony o que estaba en una ciudad donde sus habitantes eran ponis, era también por el restaurante que la unicornio llamada Fleur había escogido, uno muy elegante y que parecía estar en la zona de clase alta de la ciudad. Luego de leer el menú se fue por lo que le pareció lo único que podría comer y que no tenía heno que fue una ensalada simple con un vaso de agua. Fleur fue por lo mismo en cambio Photo Finish se fue por un sándwich de flores de margaritas y dientes de león, Sakura trato de pensar cómo diablos iba a comer sin sus manos cuando noto que la unicornio frente a ella su cuerno volvía a ser rodeado por esa aura mágica, su cubierto fue rodeado igual y comenzó a flotar hasta el recipiente de la ensalada, agarro una pequeña rebanada de tomate y floto delicadamente hasta su boca, lo que le sorprendió fue ver a Photo Finish sostener entre sus dos pezuñas el sándwich .

Mirando a ambos lados se arriesgo, levanto su pata y llego su pezuña hasta el vaso de agua, tocándolo con cuidado comezón a levantar su pata, sus ojos una vez más se abrieron al ver que el vaso se había pegado a su casco, era como si aun tuviera su mano y esta agarrara el vaso, con cuidado lo llevo sus labios y tomo un poco, lo bajo con el mismo cuidado y espero que se soltara lo cual paso "Bien ¿Alguien tiene una idea de cómo paso esto?" pregunto a sus cartas pero antes de que pudiera escuchar las ideas Fleur hablo —¿Hay algún problema Cherry?— Sakura pestañeo pero rápidamente respondió —Oh no, solo estaba pensando en mi día— dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, pensó que no se vería bien que agarrar el tenedor y le pidió ayuda a Move para poder comer.

Fleur vio como el cuerno de la joven unicornio cobro vida, siendo rodeado por una aura mágica de un color rosa un poco más oscuro que el suyo pero noto algo extraño, leves destellos dorados pero no pensó más en eso cuando vio el cubierto el cual le salió dos pequeñas alas rosadas transparentes, sus ojos purpuras se abrieron de asombro ante lo que veía, el tenedor floto hasta la ensalada agarrando varios trozos de lechuga y tomate, lentamente llego hasta la boca de la joven y con cuidado mordió. Sakura mastico y noto que la ensalada aunque normal de su mundo, por alguna razón tenía un mejor sabor de lo que ella podía recordar, tal vez al ser ahora un pony su sentido del gusto cambio. Pero no le dio importancia a eso y siguió comiendo.

Fleur no era la única que noto lo extraño del tenedor, Photo Finish también lo hizo pero no se quedo quieta como Fleur sino que rápidamente saco de algún lado una cámara fotográfica y tomo una foto. Sakura se sobresalto un poco por el sonido del clik y del flash y volteo a ver de dónde vino, vio a la yegua azul de lentes con una cámara la cual apoyo sobre su vaso —¿En serio Finish?— pregunto Fleur —Photo Finish nunca dejara que la perfección y belleza se escape de su cámara— declaro con orgullo y con su acento bien marcado —Bueno Cherry, te prometí explicar lo que le pasaba a mi amiga pero antes puedo preguntar ¿Qué clase de hechizo de levitación fue ese? Nunca he visto uno que le de alas al objeto— Sakura se puso algo nerviosa —Bueno...yo... — trato de decir pero Fleur levanto su pata —Tranquila, si no quieres decirme no hay problema, solo tenía curiosidad por verlo. Es algo...peculiar— fueron las palabras de Fleur mirando el tenedor el cual ya no estaba con las alas y descansando en la mesa.

Sakura trato de relajarse un poco, volvió a tomar el vaso de agua y bebió un poco —Entonces...¿Es usted fotógrafa Photo Finish?— pregunto Sakura —Yo Photo Finish soy la más grande y mejor fotógrafa de modelos en toda Equestria, pero también puedo notar cuando algún pony tiene el potencial de ser un modelo ¡Y tu Cherry Blossom eres mi nuevo descubrimiento!— exclamo levantado su pata derecha y señalándola a la joven unicornio de color rosa. Sakura se puso nerviosa aunque esta no era la primera vez que le pasaba pero si como un pony, ya había tratado con algunas personas que se habían interesado en ella y le propusieron sesiones de fotografía para ser modelo. Pero rechazo cada una por sus estudios —Eh gracias pero...creo no tengo lo necesario para ser una modelo, además que estoy de paso— dijo tratando de salir de esta situación —¡Pero Cherry Blossom! Usted tiene la elegancia, la belleza y el aura! Usted puede alcanzar el estrellato— dijo la yegua azul —Vamos Finish, Cherry parece no estar interesada pero puedo proponer algo— dijo Fleur llamando la atención de las dos yeguas —Soy modelo y Photo Finish es usualmente mi fotógrafa en mis sesiones, una de las yeguas para la sesión fotográfica no pudo venir a Manehattan por un asunto familiar. Así que Cherry, puedes reemplazar a la modelo que falta y te pagare por tu servicio ¿Qué dices?— pregunto Fleur con una suave sonrisa.

Sakura guardo silencio, como pensando pero en realidad discutía con sus cartas "No quiero hacer esto, no quiero llamar la atención y ser modelo, aunque temporal causara eso" pensó preocupada _"Estaría de acuerdo con usted Ama Sakura pero no tenemos nada de dinero y en estos momentos tampoco sabemos mucho. Puede que consigamos algo de información y vio que la unicornio llamada Fleur puede usar magia, aunque la que se llama Photo Finish parece también poseer magia pero no ha mostrado alguna forma de usarla. Estar cerca de ellas puede ofrecernos algo de información sobre este mundo llamado Equestria como lo llamo la yegua" _dijo Shadow. Con un suspiro Sakura puso sus verdes ojos sobre los purpuras de Fleur —Lo hare, tomare el puesto pero será temporal— FLeur sonrió pero fue Photo Finish la mas emocionada —Claro que sí y gracias Cherry— dijo con felicidad, Sakura también sonrió pero esperaba no estar metiéndose en problemas.

)()()(

Sakura estaba nerviosa por varios motivos, primero que Photo Finish le tomaba fotos sin parar, segundo era la mirada de las otras modelos sobre ella y sus susurros entre los cuales pudo escuchar algunas palabras de amargura por su figura, otras de odio y algunas diciendo que era hermosa pero tal vez lo que más le inquietaba era que descubrió algo de esta especie de ponis y era que estaban totalmente desnudos. Bueno no desnudos en términos como en los humanos ya que su pelaje cubría su cuerpo al igual que las colas pero en un pensamiento estaba desnuda al no llevar ropa en un principio. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso luego de entrar al camerino de las modelos y ver los diversos trajes su cerebro se apago y su cara se puso tan roja como un tomate. Fue una suerte que eso no le paso en la calle cuando vio la vidriera de esa tienda, su mente aun trataba de procesar las cosas que había visto y que sigue viendo.

Por el momento supo que había tres razas entre los ponis: estaban los unicornios que por el momento era los únicos que había visto usando magia, como Fleur al levitar su tenedor o una de las asistentes al levitar un conjunto de prendas para ella, luego estaba los pegasos. Lo primero que noto de ellos eran sus alas que como a ella cuando llamo a Fly, sus alas eran pequeñas, más que las de ella pero podía volar sin problemas, pudo sentir que ellos poseían algo de magia pero no sabía cómo lo usaban, solo que podían mover nubes como la que trajeron para la siguiente sesión de fotos, incluso una de las modelos pegasos se pudo parar en la nube para gran asombro de Sakura el cual pudo ocultar rápidamente. Por último estaba los ponis normales o como escucho de una unicornio que por su tono de voz y actitud se notaba que era muy creída, llamo a otra de las asistente la cual no tenía alas o cuerno diciéndole un pony tierra.

Allí Sakura no sabía si así es como se llama la raza o era una especie de insulto, el tono de la unicornio le hacía creer que lo más posible es que lo segundo y evito usarlo, decidió llamarlos ponis normales para poder tener clasificada a las tres razas —¡Perfecto! ¡Maravilloso!— grito Photo Finish —¡Hoe!— dijo asustada la joven por los gritos de la fotógrafa —¡Yo! Photo Finish he conseguido capturar la belleza de mi nuevo descubrimiento— dijo con orgullo —Ya hablamos de eso Finish, creo que lo mejor es pasar a las últimas fotos y terminar el día de hoy— dijo Fleur, la unicornio blanca llevaba una falda larga negra con destellos de plata, la cual cubría toda su parte posterior hasta llegar al suelo, su pecho estaba cubierta por un ligero peto de plata el cual tenía varios listones de tela del mismo color que de la falda, en cada pata llevaba lo que parecía unas zapatillas del mismo material que el peto, solo que incluían una gema roja en cada uno.

Rápidamente varios asistentes rodearon a Sakura y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo estaba usando un conjunto igual que Fleur solo que de color dorado, la gema de las zapatillas era de un color azul oscuro —Vamos Cherry, ponte cerca de mi— pidió Fleur. Con paso tímido la joven se acerco hasta la unicornio blanca, Fleur le sonrio para calmarla y Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa, allí hubo un flash seguido por otro más —¡Perfecto! Sigan así— indico Photo Finish dejando confundida a la joven unicornio de color rosa —Solo actúa como si Finish no estuviera, ella quiere "capturar la gloria de los unicornios"— dijo Fleur haciendo que Sakura estuviera confundida e inclinara a un lado su cabeza, otro flash de la camara —Es un proyecto de Finish, ella quiere representar la belleza de las tres razas de ponis. Primero fue con los Ponis Tierra tratando de demostrar su fuerza. Luego vino los pegasos en mostrar su agilidad y dominio de los cielos y ahora toca a los unicornios, con que mostremos algo de nuestra magia será suficiente así que piensa en algún hechizo simple para la foto— explico Fleur.

Con esto Sakura se puso algo nerviosa, no sabía que debía hacer algo de magia pero el problema es que no sabía cuan diferentes era sus cartas con la magia de este mundo _"¡Oh Ama Sakura! ¡Llámame por favor! Quiero salir en la foto" _exclamo con entusiasmo Bubbles, antes de que Sakura pudiera pensar en que decir otra de sus cartas hablo primero _"Creo que Bubbles puede ser una opción buena Ama, de entre todas las cartas ella puede pasar más desapercibida" _hablo con calma Windy _"Oh pero yo quería salir con mi forma real" _dijo con tristeza Bubbles "Creo que mejor no Bubbles, mejor solo crea burbujas pero si vemos esas fotos todas sabremos que saliste en ella" dijo con una sonrisa Sakura comenzando a llamar su magia para invocar a Bubbles. Aun sin poder verla la joven hechicera pudo sentir la felicidad de su carta, Fleur miraba con interés como la aura de magia de la joven frente a ella rodeaba su cuerno. De nuevo el aura de color rosa cobro vida junto con las pequeñas chispas doradas y se pregunto que iba a ver.

Un pocos segundos una burbuja de jabón de color rosa cayó sobre su hocico para luego explotar, pestañeando confundida levanto la cabeza y pudo ver como varias burbujas iguales caían lentamente sobre las dos, Fleur estaba algo asombrada, parecía un hechizo de limpieza pero nunca había visto uno en donde aparecieran tantas burbujas, bajo su cabeza al escuchar una suave risa, la joven unicornio de color rosa se reía con cada burbuja que explotaba cerca de ella. Fleur no pudo evitar que su sonrisa creciera y con su cuerno comenzó a explotar algunas burbujas, Photo Finish no se detuvo y empezó a tomar foto tras foto sin importarle de donde salían las burbujas pero claro todos los presentes si se lo preguntaban pero algunos de ellos olvidaron eso cuando comenzaron a jugar también con las burbujas.

Entre risas y fotos el día termino y las dos unicornios salieron juntas —Bien, hoy fue un buen día y por suerte no tuve que soportar otro de los dramas de Star Sapphire— dijo Fleur —¿Quién?— pregunto Sakura —Una de las modelos, la unicornio gris claro, con la Cutie Mark de una estrella de zafiro. Ella se cree la mejor modelos de toda, no digo que sea mala pero lo que me pone de mal humor es su actitud con las otras y los asistentes. Me enoja que trate tan mal a cualquier que no es un unicornio, conmigo tiene cuidado solo porque mi esposo está bien posicionado en la política de Canterlot— explico dejando confundida a Sakura pero no lo noto.

La joven trato de entender algunas cosas de lo que menciono la unicornio blanca, primero era lo de Cutie Mark, por lo menos ya sabía cómo se le llamaba a las extrañas y diversas marcas en los flancos de todos los ponis que había visto pero ¿Qué significado tenían realmente? Luego estaba la palabra Canterlot lo que le pareció a todas sus cartas otro mal juego de palabras, por lo poco dicho por Fleur debía ser otra ciudad y puede que importante si el esposo de la unicornio estaba metido en la política —¿Hola? ¿Cherry Blossom? ¿Estas escuchándome o tu mente se fue a las nubes con algún pegaso?— pregunto en broma Fleur haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara por la vergüenza —Lo siento Fleur, me quede pensando en algo— se disculpo la joven —Bueno te preguntare de nuevo ¿Dónde vives? Voy a llamar a un taxi para poder ir a mi habitación de hotel y puedo pedir que te dejen en tu casa, no te preocupes por el gasto del taxi que lo pago yo— dijo con una sonrisa pero esta desapareció cuando la yegua de color rosa no respondió y desvió su cabeza ligeramente a otro lado para no verla —Cherry ¿Vives aquí en Manehattan?— pregunto con calma, en poco Sakura movió su cabeza negando —¿Tienes familia aquí?— otra negación. Ahora Fleur estaba ligeramente preocupada —Cherry ¿Escapaste de casa?— pregunto con calma, aun cuando la joven parecía tan alta como ella, sabía bien que eso no podía indicar que la joven yegua frente a ella fuera una menor. Han habido casos de jóvenes potros que había podido esconder sus físicos a través de hechizos y escapar de sus casas —¡No! No me escape yo...yo solo no recuerdo como volver— dijo Sakura, esperando que Fleur no preguntara más.

Fleur no sabía qué hacer ahora, por un lado tenía que saber qué edad tenía la joven, legalmente en Equestria se le consideraba que los potros al cumplir los 17 años como adultos jóvenes, tenían más libertad, incluso de comenzar sus propios negocios o buscar trabajo. Pero no para cosas como el matrimonio u otros tipos de empleo para caballos y yeguas adultas, con un suspiro tomo una decisión —Cherry, si quieres puedes pasar la noche conmigo, mi habitación es muy grande y la cama igual. Podemos dividirla pero si vienes conmigo te pido que hables conmigo de tu situación mañana ¿Trato?— pregunto levantado su pata derecha y mostrando su casco.

Sakura estaba nerviosa, no tenía dinero y mañana sería que Photo Finish le pagaría, la oferta de una cama cálida y un techo la tentaban con fuerza pero no quería hablar de como llego a Fleur, ella pudo ver que la unicornio era alguien amable y muy agradable pero no sabía si poder confiarle la verdad _"Diga que si Ama Sakura y en la noche podremos usar mi poder para que olvide esto" _dijo Erase. Sakura no quería hacer eso, siempre odio usar ese poder de Erase pero una que otra vez la situación hicieron que la llamara para poder hacer olvidar a algunas personas sobre sus poderes, con un suspiro acepto la idea de su carta, levantado su pata derecha puso su casco sobre el de Fleur —De acuerdo Fleur, gracias por tu generosidad y...te contare todo mañana— dijo con algo de dolor al mentirle de esa forma.

)()()(

Sakura miraba fijamente a la unicornio blanca dormida, la llegada al hotel fue en total calma pero la joven se quedo asombrada al verlo, era un Hotel de 5 estrellas, con decoración lujosa, alfombras de gran calidad e incluso una fuente de agua en el Hall. Antes de subir a la habitación de Fleur las dos fueron al comedor del hotel, decir que la joven yegua unicornio rosa se quedo con la boca abierta fue poco, el lugar era gigantesco, al igual con el Hall también había otra fuente pero mucho más grande de un unicornio con un cántaro del cual salía el agua. La cena fue ligera y las dos subieron por el ascensor hasta el piso donde estaba el cuarto de Fleur, Sakura pensó que nada podría sorprenderla pero al saber que la habitación era una de las dos que ocupaba todo el piso fue solo el comienzo, al entrar se quedo de piedra. Era gigantesco y finamente decorado, Fleur le comento que este era uno de los mejores hoteles de Manehattan y que solo la habitación del piso de arriba que era el último piso era la mejor del Hotel pero estaba reservado para las princesas. Eso ultimo fue otro de los datos que la joven yegua guardo en su mente, ahora sabía que este lugar conocido como Equestria estaba regido por una Familia Real.

Tuvo que usar esa noche, se alegro mucho de que se parecía mucho a los baños de su mundo pero pensó que tal vez tendría dificultades para poder limpiarse, por suerte no los tuvo y comprobó que sus movimientos no estaban tan limitados como ella pensaba. Claro que su era imposible caminar en dos patas pero ya se había acostumbrado a moverse en cuatro patas, disfruto de un larga y relajante ducha de agua tibia, parecía que el agua se llevaba sus preocupaciones y miedos haciendo que olvidara todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Pero eso no pudo ser para siempre y tuvo que salir. Fleur le dejo una toallas y con ayuda de Move se pudo secar y con Windy con cuidado pudo cepillar su pelaje cuando ella pasaba por el con sus corrientes de viento. La noche siguió avanzando y con el rápido movimiento del corazón de la joven, Fleur había arreglado la cama para que las dos la pudieran usar y ella fue la primera en acostarse, Sakura se acostó en el otro lado y cerró los ojos, esperando un poco. Cuando sintió que paso el tiempo suficiente se movió un poco para ver a la unicornio de color blanco, la encontró dormida pero no iba a arriesgarse "Ayúdame a que no despierte de su sueño, Sleep" la pequeña carta salió de la punta de su cuerno y al igual que Mirror también había cambiado, seguia teniendo su pequeño tamaño, su cuerpo era de un color blanco con su traje de color azul, en su frente estaba una estrella de seis puntas al igual que una en su vestido en el borde y centro de su pecho. Incluso su oreja izquierda seguía teniendo la forma de una ala que era un poco más grande que su cabeza, sus alas se veían igual pero el cambio era que todo su cuerpo era el de un pony. Incluso tenía una de esas Cutie Mark la cual era su pequeña varita con una luna creciente.

Sleep volaba cerca de la cabeza de Sakura, estaba verificando su cuerpo —Sleep ¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunto en voy baja la joven —_me siento bien Ama, aunque no tengo mi varita pero...siento que la tengo aun conmigo, no sé como explicarlo_— dijo Sleep —Aun crees poder hacer que Fleur no despierte?— la pequeña hada miro a la unicornio dormida —_Yo creo que si Ama_— fue su respuesta y voló con rapidez hasta el otro lado. Voló un poco más y comenzó a moverse en círculos sobre Fleur, en poco un pequeño polvo brillante salía de su cuerpo para caer sobre la unicornio la cual no se movió. Cuando Sleep acabo con algo de temor Sakura movió su pata y la coloco sobre la espalda de Fleur, empujándola suavemente, esta no reacciono y seguía durmiendo. Con un suspiro de alivio se levanto de la cama y agradeciendo a su carta esta regreso dentro de ella —Ok, es tu turno Erase— dijo Sakura y nuevamente de su cuerno salió otra de sus cartas.

Ya no se sorprendió de ver que el cuerpo de Erase era el de un pony, aun seguía usando traje de arlequín de cuadros amarrillos y blancos, su gran manto verde estaba de alguna forma sostenidos en sus cascos, ella lo movió sobre Fleur sobre su cabeza y cubriéndola un poco y comenzó a brillar, Sakura aun se sentía mal por lo que hacía incluso no noto que Erase estaba sobre sus patas traseras y no perdía el equilibro, en poco el manto dejo de brillar y lo retiro —_Esta listo Ama, ella no recordara esa conversación_— dijo Erase para luego desaparecer y entrar en el cuerpo de la joven. Un suspiro de alivio escapo de los labios de Sakura pero ahora quedaba otra cosa por hacer —Ayúdame a crear nuevos recuerdos, Dream— otra figura salió del cuerno de Sakura, era una yegua alta la cual estaba totalmente vestida, ninguna parte de su cuerpo era visible por la ropa, incluso la mitad de su cabeza era cubierta por un extraño gran sombrero. Lo único visible de ella era su larga melena como una cascada, su hocico y su cuerno.

Esto sorprendió ligeramente a Sakura, hasta ahora Dream era la primera carta en tener un cuerno. La carta sin esperar se puso sobre Fleur y coloco sus cascos sobre su cabeza y estos comenzaron a brillar al igual que su cuerno —_No se preocupe Ama, me encargare que su sueño sea lo más fiel para que crea que es un recuerdo del día de hoy_— dijo Dream, Sakura asintió y se acerco a la ventana, la abrió y dejo que la brisa de la noche la acariciara —Bueno...allí voy— dijo y se dejo caer al vació, en poco se elevo cuando Fly apareció en su espalda. Había acordado con las cartas en buscar una biblioteca aunque lo más seguro es que estaría cerrada pero tendría que entrar furtivamente para poder buscar algo de información, hasta ahora solo había podido recoger nombres pero no sabía sus significados o su importancia. No podía permanecer por más tiempo en la ignorancia.

Miro hacia abajo un momento y se quedo maravillada, la ciudad de noche con sus luces prendidas era todo un espectáculo y más cuando volaba sobre ella, sonrió un poco y sin pensarlo giro en el aire. Volar siempre le daba esa sensación de libertad, cuando invocaba a Fly por medio de su báculo tenía algo de miedo de caerse pero cuando la transformo a pare ser su carta ahora era parte de ella, el miedo se había ido y con el vino esa hermosa sensación de libertad. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de ella cuando una nube de cenizas la golpeo tosiendo trato de apartar esa nube con su pata y miro de donde vino, se quedo aterrorizada cuando vio que un pequeño edificio estaba en llamas. Pudo escuchar varias sirenas lo que indicaba que los bomberos se encargarían de eso. Pero en su corazón no podía simplemente irse y no ayudar. Sin pensarlo se lanzo en picada.

El escuadrón de bomberos numero 8 de Manehattan estaba tratando de apagar el incendio, varios ponis tierras conectaban las mangueras a los hidrantes de la calle mientras que los pegasos volaban con las puntas de las mangueras para poder manejar el agua y apuntarla a las zonas más críticas del edificio. Varios ponies entre ellos ponis tierra y unicornios entraban al edificio para salvar a sus habitantes. Un semental poni tierra estaba en el piso 12 del edificio las llamas llegaban hasta el techo y parecían lamerlo, moviéndose lo más rápido entro a uno de los apartamentos del piso y pudo escuchar alguien tosiendo. Con años de experiencia se movió entre los escombros y muebles y llego a una de las habitaciones, una yegua poni tierra sostenía a su hijo, un pequeño potro que no parecía de más de 6 años. Sin perder tiempo se acerco a los dos y saco una máscara de gas la cual dio primero al potro y luego paso su madre, ambos respiraron un poco de aire fresco y se la dejo al pequeño. Ayudo a los dos para salir de la habitación y trato de sacarlos pero el fuego creció en la única salida que tenía.

Maldiciendo en voz baja el semental los dirigió a la ventana, explicándole a la madre que llamaría a uno de los pegasos de su escuadrón para que los sacaran, pero no espero lo que pasaría. Las llamas habían dañado mucho la cocina y las tuberías por falta de mantenimiento estaban dejando escapar gas, en poco una gran explosión ocurrió haciendo que los tres ponis salieran disparados por la ventana. Todo los bomberos presentes voltearon al escuchar la explosión y se quedaron petrificados al ver tres ponis caer del piso 12, el bombero estaba aturdido pero aun seguía lo suficiente consciente de que estaba cayendo, pudo ver como uno de sus compañeros, una yegua pegaso soltó la manguera y trato de alcanzarlo. Trato de decir fuera por la madre y su hijo pero aun su cerebro parecía estar aturdido. Pero si noto la gran figura detrás de su compañera.

Algo paso al lado de la pegaso bombera, generando una fuerte corriente de viento que la hizo girar, trato de enderezarse y cuando pudo se quedo asombrada ante lo que vio. Una gran yegua de un color amarillo crema, de melena y cola largas de un color dorado decencia lentamente, sus grandes alas podría indicar que era una pegaso pero un detalle en ella dejo asombrada a la pegaso, en su frente salía una extraña corona de color verde que le recordaba a unas alas pero muy estilizadas y en medio de ellas un largo cuerno, era un Alicorn. De su cuerpo pequeñas ventiscas de viento se movía para rodear a la madre junto con su hijo y al bombero. Muchos se apartaron cuando el gran Alicorn toco tierra y deposito suavemente a los tres.

El semental se quedo viéndola y esta le dio una suave sonrisa para luego mirar algo frente a ella, una gran sonido hizo que todos voltearan para ver como los hidrantes salían volando por el aire y el agua se elevaba pero se unían en un solo punto en el cielo y que todo el mundo se llevara la siguiente sorpresa de la noche. Ligeramente de menor tamaño que la Alicorn que había salvado al bombero y a la madre con su hijo, esta era otra Alicorn de color azul solo que tenía unos detalles interesantes, se veía un poco más joven, su mirada era feroz y en su frente además de su cuerno estaba lo que parecía una diadema de escamas, sus patas delanteras tenía pequeñas aletas y de su espalda en vez de alas lo que tenía eran dos grandes aletas, era una Sirena Pony o en esta caso una Sirena Alicorn. moviendo sus patas hacía el frente grandes chorros de agua se introdujeron en el edificio en llamas, al igual que la Alicorn de color amarillo claro la cual con su magia sobre el viento saco a todos los habitantes y bomberos que aun estaban adentro.

Todo el mundo estaba asombrado, aun sin poder creer lo que estaban mirando, la Alicorn del viento sonrió al igual que la Sirena Alicorn pero con un poco de soberbia para luego pasar algo muy extraño, las dos comenzaron a desaparecer dos grandes corrientes, una de viento y otra de agua se elevaron al cielo. Todos levantaron sus cabezas para mirarlas y notar como entraban en el cuerpo de otra Alicorn la cual estaba volando sobre ellos, por el humo y la nube de vapor no tuvieron una clara imagen de esta figura, solo su silueta delgada y su melena corta. La Alicorn se movió rápido despareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche. Sabiendo que pudo salvar muchas vidas y sin saberlo, sacudir no solo a todos los ponis presentes sino que en pocas horas, a toda Equestria.


	2. Chapter 2

El sol comenzaba a salir, apartando el oscuro cielo y trayendo la luz a un pequeño pueblo aunque muy famoso por varias razones, como el resurgimiento de una terrible criatura conocida como Nightmare Moon, también el casi devuelto reino de un ser del Caos pero también porque en el vivían 6 yeguas que eran las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía. Por el momento aun era muy temprano para que la mayoría de los ponis comenzaran sus actividades, pero eso cambiaria cuando un fuerte grito salió de un gran árbol que era en realidad la biblioteca del pueblo y el hogar de una unicornio y su joven asistente bebe dragón.

Spike trato de recuperar la mitad de su audición perdida por el grito de su amiga y hermana sustituta —Twilight es muy temprano para gritar de ese modo. De todos modos ¿Qué te hizo gritar así? Suenas como si la Princesa Celestia te avisara a última hora que vendrá a hacerte un examen— comento el bebe dragón tratando de comenzar a desayunar, cosa que no pudo hacer cuando un aura mágica de color magenta lo envolvió para luego salir volando hasta la cara de la unicornio más poderosa de Equestria, de pelaje lavanda, de ojos violetas y una melena azul oscuro tirando un poco al morado la cual tenpia dos franjas, una rosa y otra violeta al igual que en su cola, su Cutie Mark era una gran estrella magenta de 6 puntas con varias estrellas iguales pero más pequeñas, blancas y alrededor de la grande. Su nombre era Twilight Sparkle —¿¡Acaso no has leído el periódico Spike!?— pregunto en casi un ataque de pánico la unicornio la cual levito al culpable de su estado y estampándolo en la cara de Spike.

El bebe dragón se despego el periódico y vio la pagina, sus ojos se abrieron e incluso se puso algo pálido —¿¡Por problemas con las leyes de higiene y mantenimiento la fábrica de helados más grande Equestria cerrara!? ¡Nnnnnoooo!— grito Spike solo para que Twilight con su magia volteara el periódico mostrando el otro lado no sin antes mostrarle una cara medio enfadada la cual el bebe dragón respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa —Ayer alrededor de las 11 de la noche un incendio en la zona de clase media baja de Manehattan ocurrió, un viejo edificio fue donde se origino el fuego el cual aun se está investigando aunque el equipo de bomberos de Manehattan parecen creer que fue intencional. No es el primer caso de este tipo que ocurren en la gran ciudad pero lo que si fue único fue que un madre con su hijo y uno de los miembros del equipo de bomberos fueron rescatados de una muerte segura por...¡Una Alicorn desconocida!— exclamo Spike mientras leía mas la noticia —¿Ahora entiendes lo que pasa Spike?— pregunto Twilight a su asistente —Mas o menos pero...estas dos alicorns suenan algo extrañas— comento Spike —Porque las dos primeras Alicorns mencionadas no eran reales, más bien por la descripción dada fueron manifestaciones de magia que el lanzador les dio forma— explico la unicornio levitando varios libros de la biblioteca buscando algo.

El bebe dragón pestañeo confundido —¿Qué les dio forma? ¿Eso es posible?— pregunto y su respuesta fue un libro en su rostro el cual mostraba la ilustración de un pony unicornio con barba, capa y un sombrero con cascabeles —Star Swirl el Barbudo fue uno de los pocos unicornios si no el único que pudo hacer un hechizo y darle una forma en concreto— comenzó a explicar moviendo algunas páginas del libro mostrando otra ilustración de Star Swirl invocando lo que parecía un pony tierra de fuego pero solo tenía la forma más no definiciones en su rostro —Impresionante, pero según el artículo fue una Alicorn que estaba volando sobre el incendio la que ayudo a apagarlo y rescatar a todos los ponis dentro de este ¿Cuál es el problema Twilight? Pudo ser la Princesa Celestia o Luna y no les dio tiempo a alguien para poder identificarlas— dijo Spike pero la unicornio negó con la cabeza —Porque Spike por lo que se las Princesas no estaban esa noche en Manehattan, estaban en una fiesta de caridad en Canterlot, por eso no envié mi informe de la amistad porque no quería molestar a la Princesa Celestia. El otro punto es que yo se que la princesa puede hacer una manifestación corpórea de magia de fuego pero es una copia de ella, con otros elementos no tienen rasgos definidos, son como los de Star Swirl el Barbudo. En cambio las que esta Alicorn lanzo eran muy bien detalladas, demasiado diría yo— termino de explicar Twilight.

El silencio se apodero de la biblioteca, Spike algo nervioso fue el que lo rompio —Pero...eso no es nada malo ¿Verdad?— pregunto —La verdad no se Spike, hasta ahora solo se han conocido tres Alicorns en Equestria y las tres son de la Familia Real, esta Alicorn ha salido de la nada y no se sabe si tiene buenas intenciones— dijo Twilight —Pero salvo a muchos ponis y apago un incendio. Eso es una buena acción que dudo mucho que algún malo haría— argumento el bebe dragón —Es verdad lo que dices pero no se sabe Spike, puede ser que aprovecho la oportunidad del incendio y creo de tratar una imagen de ella— dijo la unicornio —Creo que te molesta que esta Alicorn parece ser más poderosa que la Princesa Celestia, incluso no sabes si pudo ser la Princesa Luna ya que nunca has visto que ella haga una de esas manifestaciones mágicas corpóreas— Twilight iba a decir algo pero se quedo callada, las palabras de Spike tenían bastante peso, ella le molestaba que la Princesa Celestia, su modelo a seguir fuera posiblemente eclipsada por alguien más pero también no podía estar 100% que la Princesa Luna se fugara del evento y fuera la que ayudo.

Con una leve sonrisa asintió —Te doy la verdad en eso Spike, no sé si fue la Princesa Luna pero aun así creo que lo mejor es esperar una noticia de las Princesas sobre esto— fueron las palabras de la unicornio —¿Y qué tal si vamos y hablamos con las muchachas de esto? Tu siempre dices que dos cabezas piensan más que una y creo 7 cabezas pesaran mucho más que dos— dijo con una sonrisa Spike haciendo que Twilight se riera —Claro, pero primero vamos a desayunar antes de salir y ver a las muchachas, de todos modos Rarity quería mostrarnos su nueva línea de ropa— dijo Twilight trotando suavemente a la cocina junto con Spike.

La mañana avanzo con tranquilidad, la joven unicornio con el bebe dragón en su espalda saludaban a diferentes ponis del pueblo que los conocían, Ponyville era uno de esos pequeños pueblos donde casi todos sus habitantes se conocían entre ellos y vivían con tranquilidad y armonía. En poco llego a una estructura curiosa que vagamente recordaba a un carrusel, Carousel Boutique era uno de los pocos edificios en Ponyville que resaltaba a simple vista, de aproximadamente unos tres pisos con la siluetas de varios ponis alrededor del segundo piso le daba la sensación del carrusel. Ambos entraron haciendo que la campanilla que colgaba sonara —Hola Rarity— saludo Twilight buscando a su amiga unicornio —Hola Sugarcube, estamos aquí— saludo una voz con un ligero acento, una yegua pony tierra apareció detrás de una cortina, llevaba un sombrero de vaquero sobre su cabeza, era de un pelaje color naranja, ojos verdes con pecas blancas debajo de estos, su melena y cola eran de un color amarillo y ambas atadas por una liga roja, una Cutie Mark de tres manzanas adornaba sus flancos.

Twilight sonrió y se acerco a otra de sus amigas —Buenos días Applejack ¿Como está la abuela Smith?— la yegua sonrió —La abuelita está muy bien, tan fuerte como un roble— fue su respuesta —¡Argh! Vamos Rarity, tengo cosas que hacer— dijo alguien detrás de la cortina. Las dos jóvenes y el dragón se movieron y vieron a tres yeguas más, otra unicornio de pelaje blanco ligeramente grisáceo con una melena y cola de color índigo. Su melena estaba bien arreglada incluso haciendo que cubriera un poco uno de sus ojos de color azul, su Cutie Mark eran tres diamantes. Había otra pony tierra de color rosa con una melena y cola de un rosa más oscuro y esponjoso, recordaba vagamente al algodón de azúcar, sus ojos eran de un azul muy claro y su Cutie Mark eran tres globos, uno amarillo con un listón azul y a cada a lado de este pero más abajo globos azules con listones amarillos haciendo un total de tres globos. El ultimo pony era una pegaso de pelaje color cyan pero algo que la hacía resalta de inmediato y era su melena y cola y no porque se veía algo desorganizada sino porque tenía cada color del arcoíris, sus ojos eran de un color cereza y por su mirada se vía que estaba algo impaciente, su Cutie Mark era una nube de la cual caía un relámpago el cual tenía los tres colores primarios.

La unicornio lavanda sonrió al ver a sus amigas —Buenos días muchachas— saludo moviéndose al grupo, la primera en responder fue la pegaso cyan —Hola Egghead, hola Spike ¿Podemos empezar esto ya?— pregunto volteándose de nuevo a la unicornio blanca, esta ignoro por completo a la pegaso —Buenos días querida y a ti también Spikey-Wikey— saludo la unicornio —Buenos días Rarity ¿Aun no llega Fluttershy?— pregunto Twilight buscando a la ultima de sus amigas —Aun no querida, por eso Raindow actúa mas grosera de lo habitual— dijo Rarity observando de reojo a la pegaso cyan. Antes de que Raindow Dash pudiera decir algo y comenzar alguna discusión la pony rosa estaba al lado de Twilight —¡Buenos días Twilight! Tu grito me despertó y aunque eso no es malo ya que yo a veces grito para comenzar el día cuando tengo más energía pero usualmente no son tan fuertes como el tuyo— Twilight dio un pequeño salto cuando noto que si amiga estaba a su lado aun cuando hace menos de un segundo estaba del otro lado de la habitación.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo le gano Rainbow —Ahora que Pinkie habla de eso ¿Qué fue ese grito? ¿Acaso volviste a soñar que la Princesa Celestia te hacía un examen sorpresa mientras estabas en el baño?— pregunto con burla la pegaso cyan —¿¡Có..cómo sabes eso!?...Spike— susurro con enojo Twilight mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a su asistente, el pequeño dragón comenzó a sudar —Oh creo que necesito el cuarto para dragones, con su permiso señoritas— dijo apresurado corriendo hacía las escaleras, lo último que se escucho del dragón fue un grito y luego un maullido de irritación de un gato. Twilight hizo una leve respiración para bajar el mal humor y luego mirar a su amiga —No, no fue ese sueño y si quieres tener tu edición a tiempo de Daring Do es mejor que no vuelvas hablar de eso— amenazo y con es Rainbow Dash prefirió guardar silencio —Eso es algo que todas queremos preguntarte Twilight ¿Algo malo paso? ¿Las princesas te han dicho algo de lo que debemos preocuparnos?— pregunto Applejack pero la unicornio lavanda negó con la cabeza —Antes de explicar les pregunto ¿Alguna ha leído el periódico de hoy?— todas negaron —Yo no lo leí porque me entretuve con el crucigrama, el de hoy era sobre pasteles y casi me lo comí por lo sabroso que sonaba— comento Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa.

Twilight pestañeo al escuchar que Pinkie Pie estaba haciendo un crucigrama algo que no esperaba de ella, ahora se preguntaba si era un caso aislado o su amiga todos los días hacia alguno diferente pero aparto eso de su mente —Bueno, el caso es que hubo una noticia que me dejo impactada pero creo que es mejor esperar a que llegue Fluttershy para no tener que explicar dos veces lo mismo ya que es un tema largo— explico la unicornio y cuando Rainbow Dash iba a decir algo la campanilla de la puerta sono —Lo siento mucho, perdón por llegar tarde— hablo una voz suave y tímida, una yegua pegaso aparecio, su pelaje era de color amarillo, su melena y cola eran más largas que de otras yeguas, de un color rosado, sus ojos eran de un color turquesa y su Cutie Mark eran tres mariposas de color rosa —Por fin ¿Qué te retraso Flutter?— pregunto Dash —Algunos de los animales en mi casa se asustaron por un grito y los estuve calmado— explico la pegaso amarillo lo cual genero un Twilight un leve rubor de vergüenza.

Twilight le explico que fue su culpa ya que fue la que grito lo cual Fluttershy hizo la misma pregunta que las demás ya habían formado, la unicornio lavanda le pidió a Rarity su periódico, la modista con su magia lo levito hasta Twilight la cual agarro con su magia y busco la misma página que causo su asombro, las 5 yeguas comenzaron a leer y se asombraron, luego Twilight les explico la conversación que tuvo en la mañana con Spike el cual de paso ya estaba de vuelta con el grupo con algunos rasguños —Entonces ¿No sabemos si fue la Princesa Luna la que pudo hacer esto? ¿No le has escrito a la Princesa Celestia preguntándole sobre esto?— pregunto Rarity —No quiero molestarla y creo que si hasta ahora no me ha escrito sobre esto es que no hay que preocuparse, mi reacción de esta mañana fue...algo exagerada— comento Twilight apenada —Yo diría que muy exagerada si despertó a toda Ponyville— dijo Dash con una leve sonrisa —Aun así creo que hay que estar pendientes, si Twilight tiene razón y esta magia corpórea es tan difícil que incluso la Princesa Celestia le cuesta hacerla. Puede que esta nueva Alicorn pueda querer hacer algo malo— dijo Applejack.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo más el sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada se escucho —¡Estamos abierto!— dijo en voz alta Rarity, la campanilla sonó —¡Buenos días! Correo para le Srta. Rarity— una voz alegre exclamo, la unicornio blanca se separo del grupo para recibir su correo, se escucho un leve gracias y algunas palabras para luego escucharse la campanilla de nuevo —¡Oh por fin llego! ¡Que alegría!— exclamo con felicidad la pony modista —¿Qué es? ¿Acaso una carta con instrucciones para crear una máquina del tiempo? o ¿Una carta de tu pony especial que mantienes en secreto?— pregunto alegremente Pinkie Pie. Rarity se sonrojo levemente por lo último de Pinkie pero negó con la cabeza —No, es mi revista mensual de moda, este mes iba a ser una edición especial donde Photo Finish mostraría su último trabajo de fotografía o eso espero, el mes pasado no lo público porque no encontró a las modelos que ella deseaba— explico poniendo una revista en la mesa y comenzando a mover sus páginas con su magia.

Fluttershy se estremeció un poco al escuchar el nombre de la pony fotógrafa —¿Photo Finish no es el nombre de esa loca pony que convirtió a Fluttershy en una supermodelo famosa?— pregunto Dash —Si, es ella— fue la respuesta de la pegaso tímida —Pensé que no querrías saber más de ella luego de eso— comento AJ —Bueno, Photo Finish tiene su gustos y yo los míos, pero sigo admirando su trabajo y este se ha mencionado mucho y tengo mucha curiosidad de verlo— dijo Rarity buscando aun en la revista la cual era bastante gruesa —¿Y de qué trata?— pregunto Twilight ya con un poco de curiosidad —De la belleza de las tres razas de ponis, Photo Finish había anunciado que buscaba plasmar en sus fotos a lo mejor de lo mejor y...me da curiosidad saber cuál es su pensamiento de belleza— explico —Seguro será un montón de cosas cursis y bobas— fue el comentario lleno de aburrimiento de la pegaso cyan pero se quedo callada cuando Rarity encontró el articulo deseado y vieron la primera foto —Oh...mi... — fueron las primeras palabras y de Fluttershy la cual estaba más roja, uso sus alas para cubrir sus ojos pero entre las plumas se podía ver sus ojos que aun ojeaban la foto.

Todas estaban sonrojadas, incluso Pinkie Pie aunque ella tenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios, la foto no era realmente nada obscena, pero las yeguas no podían negar que la foto del caballo pony tierra se veía muy bien y mas con el sudor y la tierra en sus cascos —Me recuerda un poco a Big Mac— Twilight comento lo que provoco algunas burlas de Rainbow Dash y que Applejack comenzara a sospechar que las visitas de su amiga unicornio a la granja tenía un doble propósito. Rarity salió de su estado y comenzó a leer el artículo en voz alta para que todas escucharan. Como explico antes el propósito de la fotógrafa poni era mostrar al mundo su concepto de la belleza de las tres diferentes razas de pony, tanto masculina como femenina. Las siguientes paginas mostraron más fotos, algunas se notaban que eran en algún estudio de fotografía y otras eran tomadas al aire libre pero se notaba una gran calidad de la foto.

Incluso Spike le gusto algunas fotografías, Rainbow Dash tuvo que dejar de estar en el aire, alegando algo de cansancio aunque el rubor en sus mejillas y sus alas algo tensas podían indicar algo más. Cuando Rarity llego a las fotos de los unicornios se alegro al ver unas —Oh es la Srta. Fleur, imagine que ella saldría en estas fotos— las demás se fijaron en la unicornio blanca de melena rosa —Es bastante alta— comento Applejack —La vi algunas veces hablar con la Princesa Celestia, creo que hubo un rumor de que ella era un familiar lejano de la princesa por su tamaño, incluso algunos afirman por viejas pinturas de la princesa que las dos guardan ciertas semejanzas— comento Twilight, la siguientes fotos dejaron asombradas a todas "Que bella" fue casi el pensamiento colectivo de las yeguas, en la revista estaba la foto de una unicornio muy parecida a Fleur por su cuerpo, pero se notaba más joven, de pelaje rosa claro y melena castaño, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas tenían un brillo. Llevaba puesta un vestido de cuerpo completo de falda voluminosa y en su espalda salían dos alas de mariposa que eran parte del vestido pero que eran del mismo color que del pelaje de la unicornio —Oh por Celestia ¿Pero quién es ella? ¡Es hermosa!— exclamo Rarity —Yo Photo Finish pude solo completar mi más ambicioso trabajo gracias a mi último descubrimiento. Esta joven unicornio de nombre Cherry Blossom, paseando por las atestadas calles de Manehattan la vi a lo lejos pero su belleza resaltaba como un faro a la distancia— leyó la pony granjera el artículo que venía con la foto —Más bien lo que le llamo la atención fue su altura— fue el comentario de Rainbow Dash.

Twilight miro unos momentos más las fotos, le llamo algo de atención donde ella y Fleur estaban riéndose rodeadas por cientos de burbujas rosas —Es muy raro ver a yeguas de ese tamaño, es más frecuente que los machos sean más grandes que las hembras— comento la unicornio lavanda —¿Y por qué ocurre que algunos sean más altos que otros ponis?— pregunto Fluttershy —Hay muchas teorías, la más aceptada es que nuestros ancestros eran más altos para poder defenderse de otras especies y con el pasar de los siglos empezaron a perder su altura cuando ya no necesitaron eso como una defensa y paso a ser un gen recesivo, hay una que dice que es la acumulación de magia y cuando hay grandes cantidades desde el nacimiento esto fuerza al cuerpo a crecer más de lo normal— explico Twilight —Si, si muy interesante ¿Pero podemos comenzar con tu desfile Rarity? Tengo algunas cosas que hacer en el transcurso del día— dijo Dash y casi todas apoyaron eso en especial Applejack que debía volver para terminar algunos trabajos en la granja. Con eso la unicornio modista comenzó a mostrar sus vestidos.

)()()(

Sakura estaba a punto de llorar, las fotos que pensó que sería personales resultaron ser para una revista y ahora su rostro estaba en todas partes de Equestria. Suspiro cansada recordando todo lo que paso anoche, luego de apagar el incendio pudo llegar a la biblioteca pública de la ciudad, no era la primera vez que entraba en la noche a un lugar y le recordó a sus días de capturar a las Cartas Clow, incluso sus cartas comentaron desde su punto de vista como fue esos días pero todos se concentraron en lo importante y fue la búsqueda de información. Shadow fue de gran ayuda y pronto supo sobre este mundo. Equestria era una mezcla de muchas cosas, algunos pueblos parecían ser al estilo del viejo oeste norteamericano, Canterlot resulto ser la capital de Equestria y tenía un aire más a castillo medieval y las ciudades como Manehattan o Las Pegasus parecían ser más acorde con sus contrapartes humanas de lo que la joven podía recordar al leer sobre esas ciudades cuando leyó un poco más sobre estados Unidos.

También pudo saber más de las tres razas y se quedo asombrada ¡Prácticamente controlaban toda la naturaleza! Los pegasos se encargaban del control del clima y de las estaciones, los ponis tierras que resulto ser el nombre de su raza y no un insulto aunque aun le desagradaba eran los encargados del cultivo y todo lo relacionado con las plantas, los unicornios se concentraban en la magia y de cómo mejorar la tecnología para las tres razas. Era una mezcla de magia y ciencia por lo que entendió pero algo le llamo mucha la atención y era la 4ta raza de los ponis que era la Alicorn. Era una mezcla de las tres razas pero según los libros mucho más poderosos, un alicorn en magia se podía comparar con más de mil unicornios juntos, la cantidad que supuestamente se necesitaba para mover el sol y la luna.

Eso fue un dato que la dejo asombrada, este mundo no poseía de una rotación de gravedad como el suyo, en vez de que la tierra girara alrededor del sol, era el sol que giraba alrededor de la tierra pero por la magia de estos Alicorn. Fue algo difícil de tragar pero tendría que aceptarlo pero ahora debería tener cuidado cuando invocara a Fly ya que el libro decía que solo existían tres Alicorns en toda Equestria y todas eran parte de la Familia Real, el pensar que también el sistema de gobierno era una Diarquía entre dos princesas le era extraño pero no pensó más en eso y busco sobre la magia de los unicornios. Con más ayuda de Shadow pudo por lo menos aprender algo como el hechizo de levitación y un hechizo de iluminación. No pudo aprender más porque la noche estaba a poco de finalizar y escucho el sonido de cascos de un guardia acercándose, tuvo que salir de allí y regresar al Hotel.

Cuando llego Dream regreso a su cuerpo, se sentía agotada ya que tuvo que usar dos cartas elementales al mismo tiempo, a Shadow para su búsqueda de información, Fly para ir y venir y a Dream para que Fleur recordara un falso recuerdo del día de ayer mas el aprendizaje de dos nuevos hechizos para poder mezclarse mejor con la especie. Al final solo pudo dormir tres horas ya que a las 7 Fleur se levanto para comenzar el día, por suerte y ella fue muy amable de dejarla dormir una hora más. El desayuno fue relativamente calmado pero la joven se sentía observada. Luego tomaron un taxi para ir al estudio donde Photo Finish las esperaba y para que Sakura recogiera su dinero, cuando bajaron de la carroza pudo sentirse de nuevo observada y es que era así, muchas yeguas la miraban de reojo y susurraban entre ellas.

Esto la puso muy nerviosa y cuando entraron tuvieron que esperar un poco ya que la pony fotógrafa aun no había llegado, decidió poner en práctica su nuevo conocimiento de magia y trato de levitar una revista en una pequeña mesa, sonrió cuando la revista fue rodeada por el aura mágica de color rosa con destellos dorados. Esta floto hasta ella y la abrió con su magia, no fue tan difícil como el libro explico sobre el control y la concentración, tampoco tuvo problemas en pasar las paginas pero casi pierde el enfoque y dejarlo caer al suelo cuando vio una foto de ella con uno de los trajes que uso el día de ayer. Paso varias páginas donde seguían apareciendo fotos suyas al igual que de Fleur, incluso los de las dos juntas y Bubbles —¿Sucede algo Cherry?— pregunto algo preocupada la unicornio blanco cuando noto la mirada de la joven yegua. Sakura le mostro las fotos —Pensé que las fotos serían un proyecto personal de Photo Finish, no para una revista— Fleur pestañeo y tomo la revista para ojearla, luego de unos minutos la cerro y la dejo caer sobre la mesa —Finish tendrá que explicarme algunas cosas antes de que agarre su cámara y haga que tome unas fotos de su yo interior— dijo molesta la unicornio haciendo que la joven de ojos verdes se asustara.

Tuvo que pasar media hora más para que llegara Photo Finish, cuando iba a exclamar su llegada pudo sentir la mirada molesta de la unicornio modelo y supo que estaba en problemas, Fleur por lo general era una pony que no se enfadaba mucho, como su esposo era muy diplomática y siempre trataba de buscar una salida por medio del habla pero cuando de verdad se enojaba, el rumor decía que el ultimo paparazi que la hizo enojar no pudo volver a caminar recto nunca más en su vida. Las tres se movieron a un cuarto para tener más privacidad y luego de que Fleur pusiera un hechizo para evitar que alguien escuchara estallo.

Al final tanto Sakura como Photo Finish estaban asustadas, una porque nunca espero que la amable unicornio que le mostro tanta generosidad fuera tan violenta y con un lenguaje que nunca espero escuchar en una dama y Photo Finish sabía que si volvía a meter la pata Fleur le haría todo eso y más —De verdad lo siento, pero era un proyecto que tenía desde hace tiempo, Fleur eras más que la indicada para ser una de las modelos y pensé que con las otras me bastaría pero cuando vimos a Cherry Blossom. Tenía que hacer que posaras, tu belleza es algo que no se ve a menos que seas parte de la familia real o tener una relación lejana con esta— en este punto Photo Finish se calló pero la mirada de Fleur era una de muerte. Sakura miro entre las dos tratando de entender y pronto lo hizo —Fleur ¿Eres pariente de las princesas?— pregunto Sakura, la unicornio blanca cerró los ojos y suspiro —Si, la Princesa Celestia es mi tía, claro una tía muy antigua incluso ella me dice que me parezco un poco a ella cuando era más joven. Como los únicos parientes conocidos de mi tía son el Príncipe Blueblood y la Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza la cual es una Alicorn y yo al no poseer alas y como es más frecuente que en los sementales crezcan más que las yeguas no se relaciono mi estatura con ellos y pude tener una vida...más suave. En parte me asombro tu tamaño porque pensé que podrías se otro pariente y tu magia...es algo extraña. Nunca he visto un aura que tenga dos colores o en tu caso un color y destellos de otro— dijo Fleur.

Sakura desvió la mirada, por un momento no supo qué hacer o que decir pero sus cartas le dijeron lo que debía hacer, cerro sus ojos y su cuerno brillo, Fleur y Photo Finish estaban preguntándose que haría la joven pero ambas abrieron sus bocas cuando del cuerpo de la joven unicornio de color rosa salió una figura que se hizo más solida, flotando sobre Sakura estaba una yegua con los ojos cerrados la cual usaba un vestido de cuerpo completo de un color azul oscuro con una capa negra que tenía un cuello alto lo cual tapaba la mitad de su rostro haciendo visible solo la mitad superior de su rostro, su melena era larga y lisa de un color azul claro, en el pecho del vestido estaba un emblema con forma de murciélago y en el centro una joya, este poseía uno igual en su frente. Levanto su pata derecha y puso su pezuña a la altura de su boca en una pose de guardar silencio. Fleur pudo sentir como si algo la cubriera y pudo ver como toda la habitación parecía distorsionarse levemente para luego regresar a la normalidad, Photo Finish parecía que no lo vio pero si tembló ligeramente lo que indicaba que también sintió lo mismo que la unicornio.

De pronto la yegua extraña desapareció como apareció, entrando en el cuerpo de Sakura —Siento esto pero prefiero poner mi propio hechizo de silencio para evitar que alguien escuche esto— dijo la joven —Espera ¡¿Eso fue un hechizo?!— pregunto asombrada Fleur —Nunca he visto algo así y he conocido diversos unicornios en mi carrera de fotógrafa— comento Photo Finish aun asombrada quitándose sus lentes y revelando que el color de sus ojos eran violeta —Es porque Silent no es solo un hechizo, es un ser vivo y consciente— explico Sakura lo que dejo mas confundida a las dos yeguas. Sin esperar más la joven comenzó a explicar todo, quien era, las cartas y su búsqueda de ellas, sus pruebas y como despertó en un bosque.

Decir que Fleur estaba asombrada era corto, estaba sin palabras ante el relato de Cherry no, de Sakura. Había también explicado que ese era la traducción de su nombre —Es...no tengo palabras ¿Pero no sería mejor que hable con las princesas? Pueden que ellas puedan ayudarla— dijo la yegua poni tierra —Es posible que mi tía pueda saber algo pero esto no es bueno decirlo en una carta, no confió en los supuestos nobles de Canterlot, por años han intentado conseguir más poder en el consejo pero mi tía siempre les ha frenado los cascos, si logran enterarse de ti lo más seguro es que trataran de llegar a ti y usarte y siempre se ha regado el rumor de que ellos espían la correspondencia de las princesas— dijo con seriedad Fleur, Sakura la miro algo nerviosa —¿Y no es posible que puedas acompañarme a verlas?— pregunto —Es la mejor opción pero hay un problema, mañana me voy a un viaje diplomático con mi esposo al Reino Grifo. El viaje a Canterlot toma dos días en tren para llegar si salimos hoy. Mi tía me pidió el favor y no puedo regresar, lo siento Sakura— se disculpo Fleur apenada.

La joven negó con la cabeza —Tranquila Fleur, fuiste muy amable y generosa conmigo, tal vez debí ser honesta desde el principio y pude haber encontrado una salida más rápida— dijo con tristeza pero olvido eso cuando sintió una pata sobre sus hombros —Tranquila, creo que yo estaría igual de asustada si me encuentro en un lugar extraño y en un cuerpo que no es el mío. Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es decirte lo que debes saber para poder estar aquí en Equestria. Eso me recuerda ¿Fuiste al banco como te lo pedí Finish?— pregunto la unicornio viendo a su amiga la cual asintio —Si y Photo Finish también trajo algo especial para nuestra amiga y una forma de pedir disculpas por lo de las fotos en la revista— dijo mientras sacaba de una bolsa la cual había atraído desde que llego pero Sakura no le prestó atención, algo que no espero. Era unas alforjas de color verde como el de sus ojos pero en la solapa estaba estampado su sello mágico al detalle pero lo que la dejo con la boca abierta fue que en uno de ellos estaba lleno de monedas de oro —Mil Bits para nuestra amiga que seguro le ayudara en su estadía aquí— dijo Fleur con una sonrisa ante la mirada de asombro de la unicornio color rosa. Sakura por fin pudo reaccionar, con una suave sonrisa abrazo a Fleur pero tampoco de Photo Finish la cual le llamo y la termino por abrazar —Muchas gracias— dijo en voz suave pero las dos yeguas la escucharon y sonrieron.

)()()(

Fleur le ayudo todo el día de ayer a aprender lo que más pudo, entre ellos algunos hechizos básicos incluso unos de defensa como poder disparar una pequeña ráfaga de energía mágica la cual le ayudaría para poder aturdir lo suficiente a cualquiera que pudiera atacarla. Photo Finish le indico algo interesante y era que el bosque donde ella apareció más adentro de el estaba un pueblo llamado Hollow Shades, Fleur le indico que allí vivía una comunidad bastante grande de Thestral, una variación de ponis pegasos los cuales tenían alas de murciélago pero que muchos siglos tuvieron mala fama por los acontecimientos de lo que le sucedió a la Princesa Luna, incluso de que ellos bebían sangre de ponis para alimentarse lo cual era totalmente falso, también le explico que muchos ponis de allí pueden pertenecer a la Guardia Lunar de la Princesa Luna.

Ahora en las afueras de Manehattan, Fleur y Photo Finish estaban a punto de despedirse de Sakura la cual tenía colocada sus nuevas alforjas en su espalda —¿Estás segura que no quieres ir en tren? Hollow Shades está a un día de viaje y no tienes que pasar por Canterlot, solo deberías hacer una parada en un desvió para esperar el tren que te llevara al pueblo— dijo Fleur —Gracias pero prefiero viajar por mi cuenta, y menos me vean creo que sera mejor y ahora con mis fotos por toda Equestria— dijo Sakura —¡Photo Finish ya se disculpo!— exclamo la fotógrafa pero fue ignorada —Además que cuando llegue aquí la primera vez no tarde mucho en llegar desde el bosque hasta Manehattan, solo debo irme de la misma manera— explico Sakura —¿Y cómo sería esa forma?— pregunto la unicornio con curiosidad.

Su respuesta fue como el cuerno de Sakura era rodeado por su magia y en poco unas grandes alas nacieron de su espalda, aun cuando la joven le explico sobre las cartas que ahora estaban dentro de ella se quedo asombrada ante lo que vio. Era como ver el nacer de un Alicorn y no pudo negar que ahora la joven se veía más hermosa con sus alas, Photo Finish tenía su mandíbula caída, parecía que estaba en shock —Les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mí, son mis primeras amigas en este nuevo mundo y me han ayudado mucho. Espero poder pagarles todo— dijo con una sonrisa Sakura. Fleur salió de su estado de asombro y le devolvió la sonrisa a la joven unicornio —El placer es todo nuestro Sakura y no tienes que pagarnos nada, lo hicimos porque es lo correcto y nos sentimos muy felices de ser tus amigas. Cuidate mucho y recuerda que regreso en dos semanas, tienes la dirección de mi hogar escrita en un papel dentro de la alforja. Espero verte pronto— se despidio Fleur.

Photo Finish sacudio su cabeza y dio un paso adelanta —Yo Photo Finish, estoy alegre de haberte conocido Cherry Blossom, pero Photo Finish esta aun más contenta de haberte conocido Sakura. Ten mucho cuidado y si cambias de idea las cámaras de Photo Finish te estarán esperando— Sakura se rio algo nerviosa por la despedida de la yegua azul pero sonrió con felicidad —Lo tendré en mente Photo Finish, hasta pronto amigas y mucha suerte en tu viaje Fleur— y con esa despedida Sakura abrió sus alas para luego elevarse. Fleur elevo su cabeza para mirar como su nueva amiga se marchaba, rezando para que su viaje saliera sin ningún percance pero olvido eso cuando escucho un click muy familiar —¿En serio? ¿Dónde demonios guardas esa cámara?— pregunto viendo no solo la cámara sino el trípode que de alguna forma milagrosa la pony tierra pudo montar en segundos —Photo Finish siempre está preparada...pero esta vez esta foto se quedara con ella— dijo con calma y con una leve sonrisa viendo como Sakura se alejaba. Fleur la imito y solo quedo en el cielo un pequeño punto de color rosa que se perdía en la distancia "Buena Suerte Sakura" pensaron ambas yeguas para luego volver a la gran ciudad.

Unas pocas horas de vuelo Sakura pudo visualizar el bosque donde despertó, sin dudarlo descendió y aterrizo con suavidad en el suelo, contemplo por unos segundos el bosque sin pensar en nada _"Pensemos positivo Ama Sakura, puede que en ese pueblo este una pista de cómo llegamos y un posible camino de regreso a casa" _hablo Windy "Si, así que vamos a dentro y pase lo que pase. Todo estará bien" sonriendo al recordar su vieja frase troto con paso suave hacía el frondoso bosque.

Al principio el bosque parecía muy normal para Sakura, varios pájaros cantando alegremente y la luz del sol iluminando todo de manera muy hermosa pero mientras más avanzaba por el bosque poco a poco la luz del sol desaparecía, dándole una apariencia algo tenebrosa al bosque incluso el cantar de los pájaros disminuyo, se sentía algo nerviosa pero sus cartas la reconfortaron recordándole que no estaba sola, con un paso mas decidido prosiguió su viaje, gracias a Time pudo saber que ya llevaba dos horas dentro del bosque aunque con la poca luz del sol que podía filtrarse por el grueso follaje casi le parecía que era más tarde, debía ser cerca de las 3 de la tarde. Paro un momento para sacar de su alforja una cantimplora con agua, y miro dentro de su regalo, en un lado estaba llena de alimentos que le podría durar por unos días, un diario donde podría escribir sobre lo que le pasaría cada día, ya lo había estrenado en la mañana escribiendo sobre las cosas que le habían pasado, en el otro estaba todo el dinero que Fleur le regalo, aun estaba asombrada de la enorme cantidad pero le sería muy útil y trataría de usarlo cuando fuera necesario.

Cuando guardo la cantimplora escucho un ruido, algo se movía entre los arbustos, trato de localizar el origen y pudo hacerlo, frente a ella un arbusto se agito suavemente, con calma se enderezo y preparo su magia, esperaba no tener que usar el hechizo de aturdimiento que Fleur le enseño pero parecía que tendría que usarlo. Una sombra salió disparada del arbusto, Sakura salto a un lado esquivándola y se volteo para lanzar el hechizo pero se quedo paralizada al ver su atacante, era una potra de pelaje gris claro, con una melena y cola de un azul oscuro, sus ojos era de un brillante ámbar pero el iris del ojo en vez de redondo era alargado como el de un gato, algo que sobresalía además de los ojos eran los pequeños colmillos en su boca, las oscuras alas de murciélago y que sus orejas parecían un poco mas mullidas que de los ponis que había visto hasta ahora. Sakura sonrió —Oh eres un Thestral ¿Estoy cerca de Hollow Shades?— pregunto Sakura un poco más calmada —Eh, lo dijiste bien, casi siempre nos dicen Batpony y eso es grosero, el pueblo esta...¡Espera! ¿Me tratas de distraer para entrar furtivamente a mi hogar no es así?— pregunto la potra en posición de ataque.

Sakura pestañeo confundida —No— fue su respuesta y la pequeña potra pestañeo confundida por la respuesta tan corta —¿Entonces por qué no viniste por tren? Todos los visitantes vienen por tren— dijo la potra, Sakura pensó en una respuesta rápida —Es que...el ruido de los trenes me molesta cuando debo hacer viajes muy largos, por eso preferí venir por mi cuenta— la joven unicornio quiso darse una patada, esa debía la peor excusa del mundo pero para su sorpresa la potra Thestral asintió —Te entiendo, el ruido de los trenes es muy molesto y más cuando dan esos silbidos, mis orejas quedan pitando por varios minutos. Soy Echo ¿Cuál es su nombre Srta.?— pregunto ahora más relajada la potra y con una sonrisa, Sakura sonrió —Soy Cherry Blossom, un placer Echo— saludo Sakura estirando su pata, la Echo se acerco y estiro la suya para tocar la de la unicornio y las dos la movieron como si se dieran un saludo de manos, algo que aun le pareció extraño a Sakura pero decidió ignorar —Usted es muy alta Srta. Blossom ¿Cómo consiguió ese tamaño?— pregunto con inocencia la potra —Comí todas mis verduras y el deseo de ser más alta que mi hermano mayor— fue la respuesta de Sakura pero luego se sintió mal en pensar en su familia y amigos, debían estar preocupados.

Echo noto el cambio de humor de la unicornio —¿Está bien Srta. Blossom?— pregunto haciendo que Sakura saliera de su estado —Oh si, lo siento es que me puse a pensar en mi familia y me preguntaba como estarían todos— la potra Thestral ladeo su cabeza —¿Usted vive lejos?— pregunto curiosa —Si, no soy de Equestria realmente y esa es otra razón de no usar el tren, quiero ver más de esta tierra. Por cierto ¿Crees poder guiarme a Hollow Shades? No quiero que me agarre la noche— con esta pregunta Echo parecía darse cuenta de algo —Ah ¡Claro! Además que si no me apuro mi madre me va a regañar, sígame Srta. Blossom— Echo abrió sus alas y comenzó a volar para luego irse al frente. Sakura no tuvo problemas en seguir el ritmo de Echo aunque si le preocupaba que se hacía más oscuro mientras más avanzaban —Disculpa Echo ¿Vamos en la dirección correcta? Es que se pone más oscuro— comento algo nerviosa la joven unicornio —Si, no se preocupe Srta. Blossom. Es normal porque mi pueblo está en la parte más oscura del bosque, aunque no nos molesta la luz del sol los Thestral preferimos la luz de la luna y la oscuridad— explico la pequeña con lo cual Sakura se calmo un poco.

Unos minutos más de caminata y con una gran oscuridad la cual Sakura tuvo que usar otro de los hechizos aprendidos por Fleur que fue la creación de una pequeña esfera de magia de luz aunque claro de color rosa pero le era suficiente para poder ver el suelo y no tropezar con algo, por fin la joven unicornio pudo ver otras pequeñas luces a lo lejos —Estamos cerca Srta Blossom, si necesita pasar la noche conozco la mejor posada de toda Hollow Shades— dijo Echo con una gran sonrisa y aumento un poco el movimiento de sus alas. Sakura también aumento su ritmo ya que quería salir del bosque y en poco por fin pudo ver el pueblo. Le recordaba mucho a fotos de antiguas aldeas occidentales que había visto en algunos documentales, seguro su Guardián Kero hubiera dicho que se parecía a un pueblo de uno de sus videojuegos.

Echo siguió guiándola y la joven de ojos verdes pudo ver porque el nombre del pueblo, los árboles aquí eran más altos y eran tan frondosos que la luz no podía atravesar sus hojas, pero estaba lo suficiente iluminado que no era ningún problema poder caminar por el, incluso varias luciérnagas ayudaban a alumbrar un poco el pueblo y no negaría que pasar un pequeño puente y ver el río que corre con varias de ellas lo hacían lucir muy romántico. Pudo notar que algunas construcciones estaban hechas en los árboles, como una gran casa del árbol pero no veía algún puente o forma de subir a menos que tuvieras alas para poder desplazarte, lo más seguro era que el verdadero pueblo de los Thestrals era arriba y estas eran para los turistas que deseaban visitar el pueblo.

En poco llegaron al centro del pueblo en donde estaba una gran fuente de una estatua, era la de una Alicorn con varios Thestrals, Sakura pudo identificarla como la Princesa Luna por la Cutie Mark de la luna, pero no pudo detallarla mejor ya que Echo seguía avanzando hasta llevarla a una gran construcción de tres pisos —¡Mamá! ¡Ya llegue!— grito la pequeña, Sakura dio un paso atrás por el susto, la pequeña poseía una fuerte voz al gritar —¡Echo! ¡Ya te he dicho cientos de veces que no grites! ¡Asustas a los clientes!— exclamo una Thestral yegua saliendo de lo que parecía la cocina del local, al igual que Echo el pelaje de esta yegua era gris pero de un tono más oscuro, su melena era de un rojo oscuro y sus ojos azul e igual que Echo sus iris eran alargados como los de un gato, su Cutie Mark era un escudo con alas de murciélago —Traje un cliente— dijo Echo con un tono de voz más normal, la yegua Thestral por fin se fijo en la unicornio y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa —¿Princesa Cadance?— pregunto.

Sakura fue la que pestañeo ahora —Hoe, creo que me está confundiendo con alguien más además que no soy una princesa— dijo Sakura lo más tranquila posible, la yegua Thestral se le quedo mirando por un segundo más para luego sonreír algo apena —Lo siento mucho, es que su tamaño y el color de su pelaje son muy parecidos al de la Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza. Soy Dark Shield, dueña de esta posada— se presento la yegua —La mejor de todo Hollow Shades— afirmo Echo —En realidad es la única posada de todo el pueblo, son pocos los turistas que vienen— explico Dark Shield —Lo imagine al ver las viviendas en los árboles ¿Cuanto por habitación?— pregunto amablemente la joven unicornio —Una habitación pequeña cuesta un Bit, una habitación mediana con baño cuesta 3 Bits, una habitación para dos con baño cuesta 7 Bits— explico la yegua Thestral. Sakura con el hechizo de levitación saco de su alforja 3 monedas de oro —Sera una mediana por favor— Echo tomo las monedas y las llevo hasta la barra —Vamos a preparártela ¿Deseas algo de comer mientras esperas?— pregunto Dark Shiel. Sakura asintió con una sonrisa pero desapareció cuando la Thestral grito hacía las cocinas —¡Shadow Cloud! ¡Mueve tu maldito flanco perezoso y prepara una habitación mediana! ¡Tenemos un huésped!— un grito de sorpresa se escucho en las cocinas acompañado por el sonido de algunas ollas cayendo al suelo y el quejido de alguien —¡Maldita yegua loca! ¡No me importa que fuiste la Capitana de la Guardia Nocturna del castillo! ¡Por lo menos trata mejor a tu único em...pleado— exclamo un joven Thestral pero su tono de voz bajo cuando vio a Sakura.

La joven unicornio miro al joven Thestral el cual parecía que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, su pelaje era un gris muy claro su melena y cola eran de un color marrón y sus ojos eran de un ámbar oscuro y con la misma característica como el resto de los que la joven ya había visto. Su Cutie Mark era una nube la cual parecía tener una sombra detrás de ella, el joven llamado Shadow Cloud miraba embobado a la unicornio, los turistas eran pocos en el año y el joven que nunca había salido de su pueblo había visto poco de las otras razas de ponis pero al ver a la joven unicornio olvido el resto del mundo, el siempre le gusto las yeguas delgadas y la unicornio tenía para él un cuerpo perfecto, aun cuando su pelaje era de un color tan brillante no le molesto pero sus verdes ojos lo cautivaron. Sin darse cuenta tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro la cual desapareció cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su nuca —Deja de babear mi piso mocoso y ve a preparar esa habitación y no te tardes o no tendrás tu paga— dijo molesta Dark Shield. Shadow Cloud quiso responderle pero se contuvo —Si jefa— fue lo único que dijo antes de salir volando escaleras arriba.

Sakura pestañeo confundida ante la escena pero no pensó en eso cuando la yegua Thestral la llamó —Toma asiento Cherry, te traeré la mejor sopa de verduras del mundo. Se las hacía a mis soldados cuando aun trabajaba en el castillo de Canterlot— dijo con una sonrisa entrado a la cocina, Sakura avanzo a unas de las tantas mesas de la posada pero se quedo viendo a Echo la cual tenía una cara de terror, movió sus labios en una frase silenciosa que Sakura no pudo entender. Mientras todo esto ocurría dentro de la posada, en los límites del pueblo con el resto del bosque, varios ojos de un azul ártico aparecieron junto con el sonido del batir de unas alas que recordaban a los de los insectos juntos con unos grandes ojos verdes con una sonrisa perversa.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura cayó sobre la cama de la habitación que pago, quejándose del dolor de estomago por comer la sopa de Dark Shield, ahora entendía la cara de terror de Echo y es que la sopa era lo peor que había visto en su vida y por el olor parecía que algo se había muerto dentro de esta. Pero tuvo que comérsela porque la yegua Thestral se la había dado gratis y no podía rechazarla, aunque su cuerpo pidió a gritos que no tragara más luego de la primera cucharada. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para poder tragar la cosa que había en el plato y también poder aguantar las ganas de vomitar.

Alegando que estaba cansada subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso donde estaba su habitación y ya adentro galopo hasta el cuarto del baño y deposito su cabeza en el inodoro la cual estuvo allí una media hora botando el contenido de su estomago y puede que parte de el. Ahora por fin esperando que no quedaran rastro de la comida del horror como decidió llamarla esperaba poder tener una noche de descanso y poder investigar un poco sobre el bosque. Esperaba que el pueblo tuviera alguna biblioteca o que alguien supiera alguna historia que pudiera darle una pista de cómo pudo llegar a este mundo, cerrando sus ojos también tuvo que admitir que era un lugar tranquilo y pacifico. Si la joven hechicera hubiera mantenido los ojos abiertos por unos segundos más hubiera notado la sombra que estaba observándola por la ventana.

La cual cayó al suelo cuando la puerta de la habitación de Sakura se abrió de golpe asustándolo al igual que a la unicornio —¡Srta. Blossom! ¡Levántese sino no podrá ver como es Hollow Shades!— exclamo feliz la potra Thestral —¿Qué quieres decir Echo?— pregunto Sakura —Que la Princesa Celestia ya oculto el sol y la Princesa Luna ha alzado la luna, ahora es cuando todos los Thestral salen para hacer sus actividades, para eso vienen los turistas pero nunca entiendo porque están malhumorados cuando vengo a buscarlos para hacerles la guía por el pueblo— dijo algo confundida Echo. Sakura quiso estrellar su casco en la cara, los Thestral eran ponis nocturnos y eso significaba que el pueblo funcionaba en la noche, si dormía y trataba de buscar la biblioteca en la mañana estaría lo más seguro que cerrada. Con esfuerzo se levanto —Ok Echo, guíame— pidió la joven unicornio y la potra Thestral sonrió. Afuera de la posada en la basura estaba Shadow Cloud el cual era el que espiaba a Sakura —Uuhh maldita sea Echo y su voz rompe oídos— se quejo.

Ya en la planta baja lo primero que Sakura noto es varias mesas estaban ocupadas tanto por Thestral como otros ponis, una pareja de pegasos estaban en un rincón disfrutando de unas bebidas, en otra mesa no muy lejos de ella cuatro Thestrals estaban jugando poker y era una yegua la que sonreía mientras la montaña de fichas crecía. Dark Shield salió de la cocina con una bandeja en su lomo la cual llevaba algunas jarras —Oh pensé que ibas a dormir, por lo general los nuevos turistas hacen eso— dijo algo sorprendida —Si, pero Echo me dijo que ella es la guía oficial de Hollow Shades, además que no estaré mucho tiempo en el pueblo y prefiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que pueda para conocerlo— explico la unicornio —Así que ahora es una guía turística, bueno es mejor que la vez que intento ser un guardia, no creo que el pueblo pueda aguantar otro ataque de mantícoras— dijo con una leve sonrisa haciendo que Sakura se quedara confundida —¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?— pregunto. La yegua Thestral miro por un segundo a la joven unicornio antes de volver a sonreír —Bueno está en la edad de buscar su talento especial y conseguir su Cutie Mark, por cierto Cherry. La tuya es muy interesante ¿Cuál es tu talento?— pregunto con una voz calmada.

En ese momento la joven hechicera se puso nerviosa, Fleur le había explicado sobre lo que podía representar las Cutie Marks, algunas eran muy obvias, otras como la de la unicornio de color blanco podía tener diferentes significados como por ejemplo podía representar la belleza de la flor de Lirio, otro caso y era el verdadero era que representaba su descendencia con la corona ya que antes el símbolo era usado por Celestia hace algunos siglos atrás pero dejo de usarse. En el caso de la joven unicornio de color rosa era complicado por decirlo de forma sencilla, han existido varias Cutie Marks con el sol, normalmente en pegasos y su relación con el clima y el buen tiempo, con la luna y una estrella en la misma Cutie Mark podía ser dos cosas, un estudio sobre el cielo nocturno o un talento relacionado con la magia enfocado en la noche. En el caso de una estrella generalmente casi siempre tenía relación con la magia a menos que fuera acompañado con otra cosa como por ejemplo una espada lo que podía indicar que era un manejo del arma en cuestión mucho mejor que otros ponis si tenían una Cutie Mark del arma pero sola. Ahora en el caso de la joven de ojos verdes estaban varios Elementos lo cual ya era de por sí muy raro porque generalmente era un máximo de tres elementos lo que podía mostrar la Cutie Mark.

El primero era la Estrella dorada con otra detrás de esta lo cual la convertía en una estrella de 10 puntas, luego estaban a los lados la luna y el sol tocando la estrella. Estaba luego las líneas entrecruzadas que formaban otra estrella más compleja de 12 puntas, entre cada punta estaban los símbolos del zodiaco y para finalizar dos círculos, uno encerrando a la estrella y luego otro encerrando todos los elementos. Antiguamente los unicornios usaban círculos mágicos para reforzar su magia, una práctica casi en el olvido pero los unicornios más poderosos en la antigüedad tenían una Cutie Makr de un círculo mágico lo cual representaba su gran poder en la magia y el manejo de esta, ahora en la de Sakura el hecho de que habían dos de estos y tantos elementos usados en la antigüedad en las practicas mágicas como los símbolos del zodiaco para poder reforzar los hechizos, sumándole la estrella lo cual podía indicar su relación con la magia podía indicar un increíble poder mágico pero que el sol y la luna estén también en el podía representar algo que para muchos podía ser casi inconcebible, el manejo de estos dos algo que solo las Princesas podían hacer.

Con el poco tiempo que las dos tuvieron para que la joven unicornio aprendiera lo que más pudiera de Equestria, elaboraron una leve explicación de su Cutie Mark y ahora parecía el momento de usarla —Bueno, es algo vergonzoso pero mi Cutie Mark representa mi talento en magia complicada, lastimosamente también me impide poder hacer hechizos simples— Dark Shield pestañeo ante eso —¿No puedes realizar hechizos simples? ¿Cómo es eso?— pregunto, ahora este era el momento de la verdad y esperaba que las explicaciones de Fleur le ayudaran —Un ejemplo es el hechizo de levitación, requiere algo de concentración y poca magia para poder usarse, esto aumenta cuando necesitas levitar mas objetos o levitar algo muy grande. Yo al principio no podía levitar ni un bit, tuve que desarrollar mi propia versión del hechizo para poder levitar objetos pero tiene un límite de peso y el de un solo objeto. Creo que una demostración sería mejor— dijo cuando vio la cara de confusión de la Thestral.

El aura mágica de color rosa y destellos dorados cubrió el cuerno de Sakura, Dark Shield espero que algo pasara pero nunca espero dejar de sentir el peso de la bandeja en su espalda, volteando su cabeza pudo verla flotando a unos pocos centímetros sobre ella, si fuera una magia normal de levitación no se hubiera sorprendido. Había visto miles de veces ese hechizo en su tiempo en Canterlot pero este si le dejo asombrada porque en su bandeja le había crecido unas pequeñas alas traslucidas de color rosa, volteándose para mirar a la unicornio noto algo raro y era que su cuerno ya no era cubierto por su magia. Alternando entre la bandeja y la joven yegua trato de comprender lo que pasaba pero olvido eso cuando la bandeja floto suavemente hasta la mesa de los Thestrals que jugaban poker, estos se quedaron extrañados al ver la bandeja voladora, las jarras fueron cubiertas por el aura mágica rosa y dorada y cada una fue puesta frente a un Thestral.

Ya sin las jarras la bandeja hizo algo extraño, desapareció en el aire para luego aparecer sobre la barra del bar para luego descender lentamente hasta ella, una vez en tierra firme las alas desaparecieron, Dark Shield estuvo unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que volteo a mirar a la joven yegua de ojos verdes —¿Qué fue eso?— pregunto —Mi versión del hechizo de levitación, como notaste el objeto en este caso la bandeja, fue vinculado con el hechizo, en vez de estar yo todo el tiempo manipulando puedo darle una simple orden y esta la seguirá, si fuera un libro la orden seria seguirme pero con tu bandeja fue de ir a la mesa, esperar que las jarras se colocaran y luego ir a la barra— explico Sakura —Pero vi que hiciste el hechizo de levitación normal, también cuando llegaste y pagaste por tu habitación— comento la yegua Thestral, Sakura sonrió —Es verdad y como dije antes yo al principio no podía hacerlo, luego de años de práctica es que pude hacerlo aunque aun es algo inestable. No puedo estar mucho tiempo con el y no puedo desplazar los objetos a distancias mas allá del metro de distancia de mi— explico la unicornio —¡Mamá! No distraigas a mi cliente, el tour no debe retrasarse— dijo Echo asomando su cabeza por la puerta de entrada del local, de algún lado había sacado un pequeño gorro negro que decía Guía de Hollow Shades.

Dark Shield se rio levemente al ver a su hija —Lo siento cariño, gracias por tu explicación Cherry y por la ayuda con las bebidas, tal vez deba contratarte. Me serías mas útil que el tonto de empleado que tengo y hablando de eso ¡Shadow Cloud! ¡Ven aquí semental perezoso!— grito la yegua Thestral en otra dirección, Sakura aprovecho la oportunidad y despidiéndose se retiro con Echo, unos segundos después el semental Thestral salió de la cocina con la melena levemente húmeda —¿Qué paso? ¿Intentaste cortejar a otra yegua y te lanzo al bote de basura?— pregunto con una sonrisa burlona Dark Shield. El semental Thestral gruño pero olvido eso cuando vio el rostro serio de su jefa, un rostro que sabía que algo malo estaba pasando —¿Pasa algo malo?— pregunto algo preocupado —Necesito que vigiles a esa unicornio— dijo en voz baja. Shadow pestañeo confundido —No entiendo ¿Por qué hay que vigilarla?— pregunto —Cuando estas tantos años en la Guardia, comienzas a desarrollar un sexto sentido ante lo inusual, algo que te dice que esto no está bien y casi siempre eso me ha ayudado. Siento que algo no cuadra con esa yegua, oculta algo y muy grande— explico Dark Shield.

El joven semental miro por donde salió Sakura y Echo —No solo sospecha de ella sino que está preocupada por su hija— dijo sin mirar a la yegua Thestral, esta sonrió levemente —Bien, estas aprendiendo a leer un poco mejor a los demás y notar cosas que otros pueden ignorar cuando se les dan ordenes. Sigue mejorando y te aseguro que puede que cuando te inscribas en la Guardia Real Nocturna ascenderás rápido. Ahora vete y síguela pero ten cuidado— indico Dark Shield, Shadow Cloud asintió y salió con calma de la posada. Espero unos minutos para que luego ella se diera la vuelta para también salir —Nocturne hazme el favor de cuidar el lugar— dijo antes de salir pero sin voltearse. La joven yegua Thestral que jugaba al poker levanto la vista de sus cartas —Como ordene Capitana— dijo con respeto —Estoy retirada y lo sabes bien, pero si te ordeno que no te bebas mis barriles de Sidra o juro que hare que beses tu propio flanco— dijo con calma pero la Thestral llamada Nocturne asintió con algo de miedo, casi toda la población de Hollow Shades eran soldados de la Guardia Nocturna de la Princesa Luna y todos conocían el temperamento de la ex Capitana y si decía que haría algo es que lo haría. Ya en la calle Dark Shield se dirigió a la estación de trenes ya que debía hacer un poco de investigación, lastimosamente parecía que no notaba a la sombra que la seguía.

Sakura trataba de prestar atención a Echo la cual le explicaba todo sobre la parte turística de la aldea pero no podía evitar reírse un poco de como la pequeña trato de sacar unas pequeñas tarjetas para poder recordar lo que debía decir pero lo ocultaba para no hacer sentir mal a la pequeña Thestral. Pero fue interesante conocer un poco de Hollow Shades, el pueblo estuvo aislado del resto de Equestria cerca de unos 500 años antes de que la Princesa Celestia llegara y les pidiera que de nuevo volvieran a servir como la Guardia Nocturna. Los Thestral querían saber el por qué de esto ya que la Princesa Luna ya no estaba y el resto de los ponis los relacionaban como sirvientes de Nightmare Moon, la respuesta de la Alicorn del sol fue que quería demostrarles a sus súbditos que los Thestral no eran seres de la oscuridad y que eran como el resto de los ponis.

Sakura comenzaba a sentir admiración y respeto por la Princesa del Sol, esperaba que cuando Fleur regresara del viaje y llegaran ante Celestia pudiera conocerla mejor y no irse de una, quería conocer un poco mejor a las Princesas de Equestria. Cuando terminaron de ver toda la zona turística del pueblo la sonrisa de Echo lentamente desapareció —¿Qué sucede Echo?— pregunto la unicornio de color rosa —Es que...me di cuenta de que no puedo seguir con el recorrido, no tienes alas— dijo Echo con algo de tristeza. Sakura entendió rápidamente de que hablaba, la zona donde vivían los Thestral y sus negocios más importantes estaban construidos arriba en los árboles. Lo considero por un segundo pero ella y una de sus cartas estuvo de acuerdo en hacer lo siguiente, Echo levanto la cabeza cuando noto el brillo del aura mágica de Sakura y antes de que preguntara que estaba haciendo, la respuesta apareció debajo de la unicornio.

Una gran esfera de color purpura con alas blancas pequeñas salió lentamente del suelo, Sakura se acomodo sobre ella y cuando toda la esfera salió la joven unicornio estaba flotando, usando a la gran esfera alada como un globo. Echo tenía la boca abierta —Creo que si podremos continuar con la guía no Echo— dijo con una sonrisa la joven yegua, la potra Thestral mostro una gran sonrisa y abrió sus alas para elevarse seguida de cerca por Sakura sobre la carta Float. Sin que las dos lo notaran Shadow Cloud se quedo asombrado ante lo que vio "¿Qué diablos fue eso? Aunque no he visto muchos hechizos por lo menos he estudiado sobre ellos y no recuerdo nada sobre algo así" pensó el Thestral, Shadow había estudiado cosas sobre las tres razas ya que deseaba entrar a la Guardia Noctura, deseaba tener el conocimiento para cuando hubiera alguna situación donde tendría que retener algún pony conflictivo supiera cómo hacerlo o como estar preparado para algún ataque y eso incluía saber lo que los unicornios podían hacer.

Dejando en un rincón de su mente lo que vio siguió vigilando a la unicornio y a la hija de su jefa, mezclándose con las sombras que el pueblo tenía, ese era el talento de Shadow, poder desaparecer usando cualquier tipo de sombra, haciéndolo casi imposible de detectar. Cuando Sakura llego a la primera casa noto rápidamente la estructura del lugar, cada árbol tenía una estructura que rodeaba el tronco, había como 5 divisiones por árbol las cuales podían ser los hogares de los Thestral o sus lugares de trabajo, también noto que cada estructura estaba conectada a otra por un puente —Bien, ahora estamos en la zona de herreros del pueblo, aquí se elaboran todas las armaduras y armas para los soldados de la Guardia Nocturna, pero esta es la mejor de toda. Aquí se hacen las armaduras de los Capitanes y las mejores armas— Explico Echo señalando el negocio, Sakura levanto su cabeza para mirar el nombre y le dio algo de escalofríos _"La Fragua del Tartaro, un nombre algo original si me preguntan" _fue el comentario de Firey "Es algo escalofriante sabiendo algo de mitología griega" pensó la joven —¿Por qué el nombre de Tartaro?— pregunto.

La potra Thestral iba a responder pero se quedo cayada, con rapidez busco en su alforja sus tarjetas y las reviso hasta dar con la que buscaba —Lleva el nombre de la prisión más oscura de toda Equestria ya que quiere hacer recordarle a los enemigos de la corona que aunque pacíficos, somos una raza que luchara para proteger y lo haremos incluso de una forma tan feroz que creerán que hemos salido del Tartaro— leyó Echo, Sakura sonreía algo nerviosa por la explicación pero trato de olvidar eso cuando las dos entraron. Lo primero que le dio la bienvenida a la joven de ojos verdes fue el calor, luego el ruido del martillo contra el metal y una gama de olores extraños —¡Buenas noches Sr. Black!— grito Echo, Sakura de nuevo se asusto por el grito, incluso noto que los vidrios del local se agitaron, el sonido del martillo despareció y en poco un semental Thestral se mostro.

Era del tamaño de la unicornio, con un larga cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda y algunas en sus patas delanteras, su melena de un gris claro estaba cortada al igual que su cola, su pelaje era un gris tan oscuro que parecía negro, sus ojos eran de un color rojo aunque uno estaba blanquecido, Sakura rápidamente pudo notar que era ciego de su ojo derecho y también de unas pequeñas cicatrices en el borde de ese ojo. Su Cutie Mark era un gran martillo del cual parecía salir chispas —Mph la pequeña mocosa chillona ¿Te envía tu madre para que le reponga alguna de las jarra? ¿La volvió a lanzar contra la dura cabeza del mocoso ese que tiene de empleado?— pregunto con una sonrisa burlona —¡No soy una mocosa chillona!— grito Echo —Y con eso me lo demuestras ¿Qué deseas mocosa? Tengo trabajo que hacer— dijo el Thestral, la joven potra estaba roja por la ira pero se calmo —Estoy haciendo de guía para la Srta. Blossom, le muestro todo el pueblo— el semental Thestral pestañeo y movió un poco su cabeza para poder mirar a su derecha para poder ver a la unicornio.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa —Princesa Candenza, es un honor tenerla aquí— dijo inclinándose —Hoe, disculpe pero no soy la princesa Mi Amore ¿Realmente me parezco a ella?— pregunto Sakura. El Thestral pestañeo por un segundo pero luego se recompuso aunque un leve rubor de vergüenza apareció en sus mejillas —Discúlpeme, el color, el tamaño y el cuerno me hicieron creer que era la princesa, trabaje muchos años como soldado y herrero en el castillo, a veces me cruce en los pasillos con la princesa en mis rondas— explico el semental —Entiendo y no se disculpe, mi nombre es Cherry Blossom— se presento Sakura extendiendo su pata, no espero que el Thestral tomara su casco y besara su pezuña haciendo que la joven se sonrojara —Un placer Miss Blossom. Soy Black Hammer el herrero principal del pueblo— se presento educadamente el Thestral —El Sr. Black fue uno de los soldados bajo las ordenes de mi mamá en sus tiempos de servicio, aunque es el herrero fue un soldado de temer por su gran fuerza y habilidad con el martillo— explico Echo —Mph, así que guía turístico, bueno dudo que puedas hacer algún desastre como las mantícoras del mes pasado o el desastre del año pasado en la celebración de Nightmare Night— dijo con una sonrisa burlona el Thestral y logrando que Echo se molestara.

Sakura sonrió y miro las cosas elaboradas por Black Hammer, había desde una armadura de cuerpo completo que se veía amenazante hasta diversos tipos de espadas, escudos y demás armas las cuales se veían muy resistentes. Por un segundo Sword vibro dentro de ella, Sakura suspiro internamente y trato de hablar con su carta pero esta no quiso escuchar —Sr. Hammer ¿Le importaría si le echa un vistazo a una espada que tengo? Se nota que usted tiene un gran talento a la hora de forjar armas y me gustaría saber su opinión profesional— esto dejo algo extrañado a Black Hammer pero asintió algo curioso de que una unicornio como la joven frente a ella tendría.

El cuerno de Sakura cobro vida con su magia y en el aire frente a ella comenzó a aparecer Sword, internamente la joven suspiro aliviada de que la carta podría materializarse ya que siempre usaba su báculo para poder invocarla pero hacía poco comenzó a practicar llamarla sin necesidad de que el báculo se transformara en Sword pero noto que le costaba un poco más de su magia poder llamarlo. El semental Thestral abrió sus ojos asombrado pero se recupero rápidamente —Puedes ponerla allí— indico con su pata el mostrador de la tienda, Sakura levito a Sword y lo coloco suavemente, Hammer se acerco y comenzó a examinarla —¿Qué clase de espada es esta? Se ve muy delgada y frágil— pregunto Echo volando un poco para poder ver bien la espada —Es una Espada Ropera o Estoque, usada por los nobles, es una espada para la defensa personal, el por qué se le llamaba espada ropera era porque antiguamente era un accesorio, no era pensada para el combate— explico el Thestral.

Black Hammer se fijo mejor en el arma y comenzó a detallarla, como dijo Echo la hoja era muy delgada, también le llamo mucho la atención una pieza de metal de color bronce con una joya roja circular, la cual cubría la punta de la espada. Lo más seguro para evitar apuñalar a alguien aunque no entendía el por qué de esto ya que la espada estaba hecha ya se apara cortar o apuñalar, con su ojo bajo por toda la hoja hasta llegar a la empuñadura, esta era ligeramente un poco más delgada que la hoja y de color bronce, al igual que la pieza en la punta de la espada estaba otra joya circular de color rojo. Lo que llamo poderosamente su atención era la Guarda y los Gavilanes tenían forma de alas, finalizando el pomo era otra pieza de bronce que terminaba en punta —Sinceramente Miss Blossom, esto más que una espada parece una pieza de decoración, ni como un Estoque para eventos de exhibición sirve. Esto es algo que un herrero cualquiera le diría pero siempre he sido alguien que ve por debajo de las cosas y sé que un unicornio no llevaría este tipo de espada sin algún encantamiento encima— dijo el Thestral con calma. Sakura asintió y con el hechizo de levitación acerco a Sword hasta su casco, como le ha ocurrido con los objetos pudo sostenerla —Puedo hacerle una demostración ¿Puedo cortar algo?— pregunto y se quedo asombrada cuando el semental señalo la armadura —¿Esta seguro Sr. Hammer?— pregunto la joven yegua —Esa viejo traste ha recibido golpes muy duros, siempre he podido repararlo así que, adelante— indico.

Aun teniendo el permiso de Black Hammer, Sakura se sentía mal al dañar esa armadura pero si el Thestral le había dicho que podía repararla era que lo había hecho ya antes, con un rápido movimiento en diagonal dejo que la magia de Sword guiara en donde iba a ser mejor el corte. Los dos Thestral miraron fijamente la armadura, Echo no esperaba nada pero Black Hammer estaba muy curioso, allí fue cuando los ojos de los dos se abrieron al máximo. Lentamente la armadura comenzó a deslizarse a un lado, dejando un corte diagonal perfecto y limpio, los trozos de la armadura cayeron al suelo haciendo un gran ruido pero nadie hizo caso de eso, los Thestral estaban más que asombrados por lo que vieron en especial el semental —¡Increíble! ¡¿Esa delgada espada hizo eso?!— pregunto Echo volando alrededor de la armadura cortada y examinándola. Black Hammer no se quedo atrás y también comenzó a examinar el daño, pasando su casco por el corte, quedando asombrado de que era totalmente liso, era como si el metal no hubiera podido poner ninguna resistencia ante el filo de la espada.

Por unos segundos se quedo en silencio pero se volteo para ver a la joven unicornio —Estoy asombrado, es una espada poderosa, seguro el que la forjo y luego el que la hechizo hicieron los mejores trabajos de sus vidas para crearla— dijo con una leve sonrisa. Sakura sonrió asintiendo aunque el Mago Clow solo la creo de esa forma pero no iba a decirlo —Bueno, creo que ustedes dos deben seguir su recorrido ¿No es así mocosa?— pregunto el Thestral, Echo dejo escapar un pequeño grito —¡Es verdad! Rápido Srta. Blossom, debemos seguir el recorrido— dijo rápidamente la potra saliendo del local, Sakura hizo desaparecer a Sword el cual regreso dentro del cuerpo de la yegua y con una inclinación de cabeza se despidió del semental. Black Hammer se quedo mirando por unos minutos más la armadura cortada, incluso no volteo cuando escucho como la puerta de su herrería se abría —Por la Princesa Luna ¿Qué le paso a tu armadura?— pregunto Shadow Cloud asombrado —Fue cortada como mantequilla, no he visto nada así en mi vida— fue la respuesta del Thestral herrero —¿Acaso...fue esa unicornio?— pregunto con dudado el joven.

Black Hammer no dijo nada por un minuto, pero luego miro con su único ojo a Shadow —Shield te ordeno vigilarla— no era una pregunta sino más bien una afirmación, una que corroboro el joven semental —No me extrañaría de ella, conozco muy bien cómo piensa y estoy acuerdo con ella. Esa unicornio no es normal— dijo Hammer —¿Cómo hizo esto?— pregunto Shadow —Con un Estoque encantado, el que mando hacerla y luego encantarla debió ser un genio y un desgraciado al mismo tiempo, es el arma mas ridícula y engañosa que he visto, parece frágil y que se romperá si alguien usa una espada normal contra esa cosa pero será la otra arma la que será destruida. No está en contra de las leyes Equestres portar ese tipo de armas, pero hacerlas se requiere de un permiso especial y son difíciles de conseguir. Los hechizos para poder lograr ese tipo de corte están bajo llave o en la biblioteca personal de la Princesa Celestia y las espadas encantadas están selladas en bóvedas en el castillo. Que ella tenga una quiere decir tres cosas: una que la robo, otra que ella misma sabe de los hechizos y la encanto o que fue heredara. Las dos últimas opciones para cumplirse debes ser un pariente de la realeza— explico el Thestral.

Los ojos de Shadow se abrieron con cada parte de esa explicación hasta fijarlos en la armadura cortada —¿Hay hechizos incluso para cortar Mithril?— pregunto algo preocupado, allí Black se quedo callado por unos segundos para luego mirar de nuevo a la armadura —No estoy seguro— fue su respuesta algo que no dejo tranquilo al joven semental Thestral "Genial ¿Por qué las más bonitas yeguas deben ser las más peligrosas?" se pregunto mentalmente Shadow Cloud saliendo del lugar para seguir vigilando al duo.

Sakura disfrutaba del improvisado tour hecho por la potra Thestral, claro cuando Echo no la miraba la joven unicornio dejaba escapar un bostezo, por más que disfrutara aun estaba cansada y con algo de sueño, pero trato de retirar eso de su mente cuando llegaron a un sitio que deseaba ver —Y aquí está la biblioteca del pueblo...y si seguimos por aquí— comenzó a decir Echo moviéndose a un lado pero Sakura la detuvo —Espera Echo ¿No vamos a entrar?— la joven Thestral suspiro y giro para ver a la yegua de color rosa —La biblioteca es aburrida...además que la bibliotecaria no le agrado mucho— explico Echo —Bueno, creo que si entramos juntas y estas a mi lado, la bibliotecaria no nos molestara. Te diré algo, fue por un libro que logre obtener mi Cutie Mark— dijo Sakura, en parte era cierto ya que fue el libro de Clow que hizo que supiera que ella tuviera magia y lo que le hizo vivir muchas aventuras con las cartas —¿En serio? Pero los libros son aburridos— dijo la potra Thestral —No niego que hay libros aburridos, pero hay libros muy interesantes, hay algunos que te llevan a grandes aventuras, otros para descubrir misterios y hay los que te inspiran para hacer cosas. Hay para todos los gustos así— explico Sakura —Vaya, me alegra saber que aun hay jóvenes que aman los libros— dijo una voz que dejaba en claro que era de alguien viejo.

Sakura salto gritando por el susto de la voz que sonó detrás de ella, donde no había nadie hace un segundo ahora estaba una anciana Thestral, su pelaje era un gris claro con una melena y cola blanca, los ojos eran de un color marrón claro, su Cutie Mark era un par de alas negras abiertas con tres líneas verticales en el medio de las alas —Ojojo ¿Te asuste querida? Parece que aun esta vieja yegua puede moverse bien— dijo con una sonrisa para luego mirar seriamente a Echo —Y aquí tenemos a la destroza estantes ¿Vienes a romper más pequeña?— pregunto con un rostro severo la Thestral anciana asustando a Echo la cual se oculto detrás de las patas de Sakura —Disculpe señora ¿Usted es la bibliotecaria?— pregunto Sakura tratando de que la vieja Thestral no siguiera viendo a Echo, la vieja yegua movió sus ojos y se fijo en los de la joven unicornio —Es correcto jovencita, mi nombre es Night Wing, encargada de la biblioteca de Hollow Shades. Déjame abrir la puerta y puedes buscar lo que necesites...si prometes que la pequeña estará a tu lado todo el tiempo— dijo con seriedad.

Una vez más Echo se escondió lo mejor posible detrás de las piernas de Sakura, la joven de ojos verdes movió su cabeza para sonreírle para calmarla para luego mirar a Night Wing —Ella estará conmigo todo el tiempo, no se preocupe que nada malo pasara— aseguro con una sonrisa, la vieja Thestral la miro por unos segundos pero movió su cabeza en señal de acuerdo y abrió la puerta. Después de prender las luces la joven unicornio con la potra Thestral estuvieron juntas mientras Sakura revisaba algunos libros, con ayuda de Shadow pero sin dejar que ninguna de las dos Thestral lo vieran, este buscaba entre los libros alguna información de cómo pudo haber llegado o algo relacionado con el bosque y sucesos extraños.

Pero algo dejo intranquila a la joven de ojos verdes como a todas sus cartas y era la magia que sentía salir de Night Wing —Disculpa Echo pero ¿Qué sabes de la Sra. Wing?— la pregunta dejo extrañada a la potra pero respondio rapidamente —Ella es la encargada de la biblioteca, pero según mi madre cuando ella era joven, seguro hace miles de años...era una gran voladora, incluso ella formo el primer grupo de aviadores de Hollow Shades— dijo Echo —Vaya pero ¿Ella es siempre así? Digo amable un momento y en otro molesta— Echo asintió y agrego —Lo es y más cuando alguien hace daño a sus libros...es por eso que es así conmigo pero fue un accidente. Cualquiera puede tumbar un estante por error y causar que los demás caigan como fichas de dómino— aun cuando en parte fue cómico de imaginar aun la joven unicornio estaba preocupada "¿Pueden sentirlo verdad?" pregunto a sus cartas y todas afirmaron _"Hablo por todas nosotras Ama Sakura, la magia de esa Thestral es muy extraña, muy diferente al resto de su raza y creemos que más están apareciendo" _dijo Windy con seriedad.

Sakura cerró un momento los ojos y se concentro en sentir la magia de los Thestral y era verdad lo que Windy decía, mas de estas extrañas presencias mágicas estaban apareciendo "Esto es muy extraño, no sé si es algo normal en esta raza de ponis pero creo que lo mejor es irnos" pensó la joven hechicera _"Sugiero hablar con el joven que nos ha seguido toda la noche" _opino Fight con tranquilidad. Por un momento Sakura iba a decir que no pero lo reconsidero pensando lo que paso con Fleur "Hablare con él, primero hay que salir de aquí" con ese ultimo pensamiento Sakura devolvió el libro a su lugar —Tengo algo de sed ¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar algo de tomar?— pregunto haciendo que Echo asintiera rápidamente ya que quería salir de la biblioteca y de la mirada de Night Wing. Una vez afuera Echo dijo que compraría algunos jugos, Sakura le paso algunos Bits y le dijo que se quedara con el cambio, parecía que le dio demás porque los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron bastante pero no le importo, cuando ella se fue el rostro de la joven se puso serio y volteo a un lado viendo una esquina con una gran sombra —Se que esta Sr. Cloud, necesito hablar con usted de algo— pidió la joven.

Levemente se asombro de ver como de la sombra salió el joven semental Thestral pero este era el más asombrado —¿Có...cómo sabías que estaba allí? Nadie nunca ha podido saber donde me oculto— dijo asombrado y con algo de temor —Una parte de mi talento especial es sentir la magia y me refiero a la magia de todos los ponis, sean pegasos, ponis tierra o Thestral. Ahora le pregunto ¿Ha notado algo extraño esta noche?— Shadow Cloud iba a responder que ella era lo más extraño que había visto pero se contuvo —Desde que estoy siguiéndola, no he notado nada extraño— Shadow confesó que la seguía, si ella decía la verdad era obvio que la joven ya sabía que estaba siendo observada por el, espero una mirada de enojo o de molestia pero se quedo algo asombrada al ver una mirada de preocupación en los verdes ojos de la unicornio —La magia es como una sensación, puede ser calidad o fría y eso depende de la personalidad del dueño de esta. La magia de los Thestral transmite seguridad y calma entre otras pero...están apareciendo algunas muy raras, no puedo describirlas correctamente pero si tuviera que ponerles palabras es como...desagradable, cambiante y como...si tuvieran un enlace. Como si compartieran algo entre ellos— explico Sakura.

Shadow Cloud trato de procesar la información dada por la unicornio, una palabra le llamo la atención poderosamente. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando algo cruzo su mente —Srta. Cherry, si lo que dice es verdad y lo que siente con estas...sensaciones en la magia. Creo que estamos en un grave peligro— dijo con seriedad el semental haciendo que la preocupación de Sakura creciera. En ese momento Echo regreso con dos cartones de jugos pero se detuvo en el aire al ver al Thestral —Eh Shadow ¿Volviste escapar del trabajo? Mamá se va a enojar mucho y te lanzara de nuevo la jarra a la cabeza— dijo con una sonrisa la potra —En realidad me mando a buscarte, dice que debes volver junto con la Srta. Cherry— respondió rápidamente el semental —Pero aun no termina el Tour y no he conseguido mi Cutie Mark— expreso triste Echo pero Sakura intervino con rapidez —Mañana podemos continuar con el Echo, además que me siento algo cansada y quisiera poder dormir un poco— con esto la joven potra Thestral asintió derrotada pero animada de otro intento y los tres comenzaron a descender al suelo claro que Sakura volvió a usar la ayuda de Float.

Los nervios comenzaron a atacar a la joven unicornio, mas de las extrañas presencias mágicas estaban en el pueblo y mientras se acercaban a la posada pudo sentir una "Por favor, que nada malo pase" pensó preocupada, las cartas trataban de calmarla pero ellas estaban preparándose para lo que pudiera suceder. Una vez dentro Sakura miro a todas partes, todo parecía casi igual que cuando salió, los mismos cuatro Thestral seguían jugando poker, algunos turistas nuevos que pueden que hayan bajado a cenar y otros se habían ido pero no veía en ningún lado a Dark Shield y la presencia de magia venía de la cocina cuando sintió que esta comenzó a moverse hacia ellos. El corazón de la unicornio empezó a ir más rápido, incluso una gota de sudor recorrió su rostro algo que Shadow Cloud noto junto con la mirada de preocupación en los verdes ojos de la yegua y notando donde miraba, el también se puso algo tenso esperando que nada malo pasara.

Por fin el dueño de la presencia salió de la cocina y los temores de Sakura se cumplieron, frente a los tres estaba Dark Shield, igual que como la vieron por última vez pero la unicornio sabía que no era ella, la yegua que estaba frente a ellos no tenía la misma energía mágica que tenía la Thestral —¡Mamá! ¡Regrese!— exclamo Echo galopando hacía lo que tenía la forma de su madre. Sakura se asusto al ver a la potra irse de su lado y directo a lo que estaba haciéndose pasar por la Thestral y sin pensarlo llamo a una de sus cartas, Shadow Cloud trato de detener a Echo, podía sentir que algo está terriblemente mal con su jefa pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo noto el brillo del cuerno de la joven unicornio color rosa y antes de que pudiera preguntar qué estaba haciendo se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando una oscura criatura salió del cuerpo de la joven.

Echo se detuvo cuando vio la mirada de shock de su madre pero se asusto cuando algo grande paso sobre ella pero paso a terror cuando la cosa engullo a su madre —¡Mamá!— exclamo preocupada pero Shadow Cloud la atrapo para que no siguiera avanzando. Los Thestrals en la mesa se levantaron y extendieron sus alas para atacar pero sabían que si hacían un mal movimiento el que los atacaba pudiera lastimar seriamente a Dark Shield o lo que se hacía pasar por ella aunque esto ellos no lo sabía —¿Dónde está? ¿Qué hiciste con Dark Shield?— pregunto con seriedad Sakura avanzando hacía la impostora, la carta Shadow envolvía con fuerza para evitar que escapara, con su cabeza capucha detrás del impostor para tratar de intimidarla y hacerla hablar. La que se hacía pasar por Dark Shield trataba de escapar pero al ver a la extra criatura que la sostenía o más intentar verla solo pudo ver el manto y la oscuridad que había dentro de este —¡Nocturne! No te quedes allí y atácala!— ordeno la Thestral falsa.

La joven yegua Thestral iba a moverse pero alguien más le grito —¡No le hagas caso Nocturne! ¡Ella no es la jefa!— exclamo el joven semental tratando de retener a Echo la cual se agitaba tratando de llegar a su madre —¡Maldita sea Shadow! ¡¿Acaso la grupa de una yegua te convenció para atracarme?!— exclamo molesta 'Dark Shield' pero se quedo callada cuando Sakua estaba frente a ella. La joven de ojos verdes trato de poner la mirada más dura que pudiera hacer, algo que le costaba mucho ya que era una persona o en estos momento, un pony de un alma amable y que quería confiar en la gente pero ahora. Tenía que concentrarse y saber que había sucedido con la madre de una joven potra y para eso debía actuar lo mejor posible. Con su magia levito de la cocina un gran barril, dejándolo a su lado aun levitándola llamo a otra de sus cartas y casi todos los presentes retrocedieron unos pasos cuando vieron al extraño pony arlequín salir del cuerpo de la unicornio, el rostro normalmente tranquilo y sonriente de Erase se había ido, ahora mostraba una mirada seria y su sonrisa ya no estaba —Erase— llamo Sakura y la carta asintió, flotando al lado del barril cubrió la mitad inferior con su manto para luego quitarlo de un golpe. Todo el mundo exclamo asustados cuando el contenido del barril cayó al suelo derramándose, la mitad inferior del barril había desaparecido por completo —Erase tiene el poder de borrar todo de este mundo, ahora dime donde tienes a Dark Shield o comenzare a borrarte parte por parte— amenazo la unicornio y espero unos segundos para que la impostara hablara y rogaba que lo hiciera.

Sin recibir una respuesta tuvo que tragarse las ganas de vomitar por lo que estaba haciendo —Hazlo— ordeno Sakura, las dos cartas asintieron y comenzó primero Shadow el cual obligo a levantar la pata izquierda superior de la impostara, Erase se acerco a ella levantado su gran manto. la yegua Thestral llamada Nocturne al ver eso se lanzo justo cuando Echo volvió a gritar por su madre, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a Sakura la cual estaba a punto de llamar a Shield la impostara grito —¡Esta en la colmena! ¡En la colmena!— todos se quedaron callados y Erase se detuvo —¿Quién eres tú?— pregunto con lentitud Sakura sintiéndose ya cansada del acto y rogando que por fin hablara la falsa Dark Shield. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando en vez de hablar una especie de fuego mágico de color verde cubrió por completo a la impostara y cuando este se fue dejo a todos sin palabras.

Sakura trataba de entender lo que estaba viendo, parecía un pony pero a la vez no lo era, no tenían un pelaje y su piel era negra y brillante, le recordaba un poco a insecto, incluso lo que estaba visible de su espalda podía ver lo que parecía ser un caparazón de un azul oscuro y unas alas de insecto, la pierna que aun estaba levantada mostraba varios agujeros que le hicieron revolver el estomago a la joven unicornio, no tenía una melena pero si una especie de cresta, aun cuando poseía unas alas también tenía un cuerno que a diferencia de los unicornios que eran rectos y con una espiral, este era lizo y curvado con una afilada punta. Las dos características más llamativas de la criatura eran los colmillos que sobresalían de su boca y los ojos completamente de un color azul hielo, no había ninguna iris o pupila, ni siquiera estaba la esclerótica. Todo el ojo era de ese color azul frio que mostraba miedo.

Antes que pudiera preguntar algo más la Thestral llamada Nocturne golpeo al extraño pony dejándolo noqueado —¡Con un demonio! ¡Es un maldito Changeling! ¿Cómo diablos supiste que era uno y no la Capitana?— pregunto entre molesta y algo asustada, Sakura detallo mejor a la Thestral a su lado y a diferencia de los demás de su raza su pelaje era un marrón oscuro, sus ojos eran de un verde similar al suyo solo que más claro, su melena y cola eran de un color castaño. Su Cutie Mark era la silueta de la cabeza de un pony con dos navajas entrecruzadas debajo de este —Parte de mi talento es sentir la magia de los seres que lo posean, el de esta criatura que llamas Chageling es muy diferente a la de Dark Shield o de cualquier otro Thestral o pony— explico la joven unicornio —Eso no importa, si el rumor que corre sobre estos malditos robadores de identidad es verdad entonces ya todos los que estén cerca sabrán que los hemos descubierto— exclamo uno de los Thestral —¡Tenemos que avisar a la Guardia!— grito un pegaso asustado —Si no lo recuerda nosotros somos parte de le Guardia amigo— exclamo otro Thestral enojado.

El ambiente empezaba agitarse y tanto ponis como Thestrals estaban en un punto que en cualquier momento podrían atacarse entre ellos —¡Cállense todos de una maldita vez!— grito Shadow Cloud y logrando que todos guardaran silencio —Estamos en una situación crítica, no sabemos cuántos Changelings hay ahora y la mayoría del pueblo pertenecen a la Guardia Nocturna y hay varios retirados con información confidencial. Esto es mucho peor que cuando fue el intento de invasión durante la boda real en Canterlot ya que si los Changelings pueden suplantar a toda la Guardia Nocturna pueden fácilmente tomar Canterlot— con estas palabras todos los Thestrals presentes se detuvieron y los ponis se asustaron aun más —¿Y qué sugieres? No hay forma de poder saber cuántos hay ni como identificarlos. Esos malditos copian a la perfección la apariencia de cualquier pony— dijo con molestia un Thestral —Srta. Cherry...— comenzó a hablar el joven semental pero la unicornio le interrumpió —Llámame solo Cherry, no creo que sea mayor que tu Shadow— dijo Sakura con lo cual el Thestral asintió —Bien Cherry, me dijiste que podías sentirlos ¿Crees poder decirnos cuales son los Changelings que están ahora dentro del pueblo?— pregunto levemente esperanzado Shadow Cloud.

Sakura cerró los ojos, pero era para hablar con sus cartas, el problema no era poder saber quién era una de estas criaturas y quién no, el verdadero problema era poder capturarlos y si lo que había entendido por lo dicho por uno de los Thestral es que estos seres parecían comunicarse entre ellos de alguna forma. Pronto sus cartas dieron con una posible solución —Puedo hacerlo, el problema es poder capturarlos todos al mismo tiempo. Tengo un hechizo que puede funcionar y facilitarnos su captura pero no me deben ver, aunque pueden saber de mi aun no saben que puedo sentirlos— dijo con seriedad la unicornio —Entonces tenemos que hacer un plan y creo que tengo uno que puede funcionar si es cierto que puedes capturar a todos esos desgraciados al mismo tiempo— dijo Nocturne y todos los Thestrals y la unicornio se juntaron para hablar.

)()()(

El pueblo de Hollow Shades parecía tener sus actividades nocturnas normales, aunque algunos Thestral parecían nerviosos y otros enojados pero todos reaccionaron igual cuando una campana sonó en la plaza del pueblo, todos los Thestral comenzaron a moverse ya que esta era la señal de que algo malo había pasado y que debían reunirse, muchos de ellos miraban a su alrededor y trataban de pasar desapercibidos. Desde la posada Sakura miraba todo con calma —¿Segura que esto funcionara?— pregunto Shadow Cloud —Te aseguro que lo hará— fue la respuesta de la unicornio, aparto sus ojos de la ventana para mirar a su lado a Echo la cual tenía su cabeza agachada —Tranquila Echo, rescataremos a tu madre— dijo Sakura en un intento de animar a la joven potra. Esta levanto su cabeza mostrando que sus ojos de color ámbar estaban llenos de lagrimas —¿Me lo prometes?— pregunto en voz baja —Te lo prometo y si miento...que se me caiga el cuerno— dijo con una leve sonrisa la unicornio la cual creció un poco cuando vio que la potra Thestral sonrió _"Ama Sakura, están todos" _dijo Light haciendo que la joven yegua miraba de nuevo por la ventana, todas las presencias de los Changelings que sentía en el pueblo estaban allí reunidas, dispersas entre los Thestrals.

El cuerno de Sakura se cubrió por su aura mágica, los dos Thestrals miraron con cuidado para ver que haría la unicornio de color rosa, cuando de nuevo algo salió de su cuerpo solo que esta vez era un ser diminuto con forma de pegaso el cual salió disparado atravesado la ventana hasta la multitud reunida. Volando sobre la multitud de ponis comenzó a dejar caer un polvo brillante y en pocos segundos algunos Thestrals comenzaron a cerrar sus ojos y caer al suelo dormidos, los que aun no caían totalmente por el poder de Sleep trataron de escapar pero no pudieron elevarse más de unos cms. del suelo para luego caer que el resto. En poco el caos surgió entre gritos de miedo y preocupación pero no duraría mucho tiempo —¡Todos cálmense! ¡Ellos están dormidos porqué ellos no son nuestros familiares, amigos o parejas! ¡Los Changelings han logrado invadir nuestro pueblo y suplantar a varios de nosotros!— exclamo Nocturne —¡¿Tienes alguna prueba de eso?! ¡Muéstranosla o has que mi hija despierte!— grito una yegua Thestral que sostenía a su hija entre sus cascos la cual dormía.

Sin que Nocturne dijera nada dos Thestral trajeron amarrado y aun inconsciente al Changeling que había tomado el lugar de Dark Shield, esto provoco el silencio en la multitud y algunos empezaron a ver con duda a los que dormían. Algunos pudieron escuchar el sonido de cascos y miraron al frente, el resto hicieron lo mismo y vieron como apareció una yegua unicornio alta de color rosa, lentamente descendió una criatura diminuta que asusto a varios Thestral, la criatura que era Sleep voló hasta Sakura —Buen trabajo Sleep— susurro haciendo que la carta sonriera y entrara en su cuerpo —Buenas noches, mi nombre es Cherry Blossom. Realice un hechizo para dormir a los Changelings, puedo saber quién es quién gracias a que es parte de mi talento especial. Puedo sentir la magia de los seres que la poseen, todo pony y Thestral tiene su propia magia pero los Changelings poseen una que sobresale por...ciertas características, les aseguro que todos los que duermen son Changelings, se que en estos momentos hay muchas preguntas y miedos pero hay que actuar rápido— finalizo Sakura la cual se hizo un lado para dejar paso a Nocturne —Como dijo Cherry Blossom, en estos momentos no podemos perder mucho tiempo, necesito por lo menos tres voluntarios para acompañarme a mí y a Cherry para ir a la colmena donde están capturados nuestros seres queridos. Debo decir que deben ser lo mejor de lo mejor así que por favor, si tienen dudas no se ofrezcan— cuando termino de hablar los murmullos comenzaron a sonar entre los Thestral, algunos estaban comenzando a amarrar a los impostores antes de que el efecto del sueño se acabara aun cuando Sakura podía mantenerlo por varios horas prefería no decirlo —¡Yo me ofrezco!— exclamo alguien del público y varios se apartaron para dejarlo ver.

La yegua unicornio parpadeo sorprendida de ver a Black Hammer el cual tenía colgando de su costado un martillo grande de combate —Por los flancos de Celestia, el legendario Hammer...¿Seguro aun puedes levantar esa cosa anciano?— pregunto en tono de burla Nocturne aunque su susurro al principio delataba asombro y admiración por el Thestral tuerto —Puedo estar ciego de un ojo y ya con algunos años encima pero eso no quiere decir que no puedo aplastar algunos insectos mocosa— dijo con calma Black Hammer acercándose a las dos yeguas —Yo también voy— dijo Shadow Cloud poniéndose al lado de Sakura. Por unos minutos el silencio reino y la mirada de Nocturne mostro algo de asombro —¿Nadie más? ¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué les sucedes?!— grito molesta —Cálmate mocosa, los que quedan en el pueblo son los turistas, los civiles y los novatos para ir a entrenar a Canterlot. Esos insectos se llevaron a todos los guardias que estaban de descanso en el pueblo y a los retirados, los malditos nos estudiaron muy bien— dijo en enojo controlado el semental Thestral —Srta. Nocturne, creo que no debemos perder más tiempo. No sabemos qué les están haciendo a los secuestrados y mientras más esperemos— dijo Sakura pero sin querer terminar —Cherry tiene razón Not, debemos movernos— dijo Shadow.

Con un suspiro de molestia la yegua Thestral asintió —¡Escuchen todos! ¡Los que se queden defiendan el pueblo! Sé que los que quedamos somos los novatos pero eso no es excusa para temer. Sabíamos bien que en algún momento enfrentaríamos alguna amenaza cuando fuéramos parte de la Guardia Nocturna pero nunca esperábamos que el enemigo atacaría nuestro hogar ¡Ahora hay que demostrarles de lo que estamos hechos los Thestrals y defender nuestro hogar y salvar a nuestras familias!— cuando termino el discurso de la yegua muchos Thestrals golpearon sus cascos contra el suelo con gritos de ánimos. Sakura retrocedió un paso asustada "Hoe...¿Así aplauden?" pensó tratando de relacionar el suceso con lo que haría un grupo de personas en alguna situación similar _"Puede ser más bien golpes de ánimo antes de una batalla" _sugirió Fight —Bien ¿Por dónde rosada?— pregunto Nocturne "¿Rosada?" pensó la unicornio pero recordó que ese era el color de su pelaje —Por esa dirección, es donde siento la mayor concentración de presencias de los Changelings— señalo Sakura con su pezuña hacia el Noreste —Bien, entonces mejor vamos a prepararnos y nos reuniremos en el borde del pueblo, muévanse mocosos, Srta Blossom deseo que venga conmigo— pidió Black Hammer.

Sakura pestañeo por la petición pero siguió al semental Thestral, tuvo que usar de nuevo a Float ya que Hammer iba a su forja, una vez adentro el Thestral le pidió que lo esperara un momento y se metió adentro de su local, no tardo mucho pero no regreso solo sino que llego empujando una armadura, era de un color plata, un peto que cubría todo el cuerpo pero dejando dos espacios abiertos en el lomo, una sección trasera que cubría los flancos, las botas llegaban hasta la altura de la rodilla, un cuello hecho de varias capas de metal que le permitía movimiento y por ultimo un casco que cubría toda la cabeza dejando solo los orificios para las orejas y el cuerno —Esto es la base para una armadura que estaba haciendo para la Princesa Luna, 100% de Mithril así que es muy resistente pero liviana y manejable. Lastimosamente un hechizo muy poderoso puede lograr dañarlo pero no se cuan poderosa puede ser la reina de estos insectos, pero es mejor que ir sin nada— explico el Thestral. Sakura no sabía que decir, se quedo mirando por unos momentos más la armadura plateada —¿Realmente puedo usarla?— pregunto.

El Thestral asintió —Se que nos acompañaras para rescatar a nuestros amigos y familiares, Nocturne me explico tu habilidad para detectar magia y no quiero que vayas tan desprotegida...solo espero que seas del mismo tamaño que la Princesa Luna— dijo con algo de preocupación Black Hammer. Sakura pestañeo pero concentro su magia en su cuerno y con el hechizo de levitación comenzó a mover las partes de la armadura, con ayuda de Hammer en explicarle como abrirla y cerrar las piezas en pocos minutos la joven unicornio estaba con la armadura colocada y como temio el Thestral era más grande que Sakura —Mmm no tengo una armadura de tu tamaño y si me pongo hacer algo voy a tardar, incluso con lo mas básico— dijo con frustración. Sakura pensó en alguna posible solución _"Vamos Ama Sakura ¿Acaso se olvido de mi?" _pregunto una voz chillona "¡Oh Little! Lo siento mucho es que con todo esto" trato de disculparse la joven yegua avergonzada _"Tranquila Ama, sé que cuando esta bajo mucha presión olvida cosas, ahora solo debe llamarme" _con una leve sonrisa Sakura invoco a su carta. Black Hammer dejo de pensar en buscar una solución para la armadura cuando noto el brillo de la magia de la unicornio de color rosa y como de su cuerno salto una pequeña chispa dorada la cual se puso sobre el caso de la armadura, esta comenzó a soltar y para sorpresa del semental Thestral el casco se redujo un poco hasta ser del tamaño perfecto para la cabeza de la yegua unicornio, luego el destello comenzó a saltar por todo el cuerpo de Sakura y las diferentes piezas de la armadura les paso lo mismo.

En poco la armadura era del tamaño perfecto para la unicornio pero Black Hammer se acerco al destello el cual estaba en el lomo de Sakura, tuvo que acercarse mucho para poder ver que era en realidad el pequeño destello dorado y se asombro de lo que vio, era una diminuta yegua pony tierra naranja amarillenta la cual levaba una extraña ropa que le cubría todo su cuerpo de color amarillo pálido, con una capa dorada la cual estaba abrochada en su cuello por una joya roja, su melena era de igual color que su pelaje, con dos mechones largos frente a su cara, uno a cada lado llevaba un sombrero dorado de dos puntas, el de la izquierda era corto pero el de la derecha era tan largo como su cuerpo. La diminuta yegua sonrió para luego saltar por el lomo de la unicornio hasta llegar al cuello y luego a la cabeza para desaparecer. Black Hammer parpadeo confundido —¿Pero qué?— pregunto aun asombrado —Un hechizo de encogimiento, ahora la armadura me sirve y creo que es mejor ir con los demás. Ya deben estar esperándonos— dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a la salida. El Thestral no dijo nada pero tenía una cara de seriedad absoluta la cual no desapareció mientras el mismo se ponía su armadura de repuesto.

Los dos regresaron a la plaza del pueblo donde todos los Changelings aun seguían durmiendo pero todos estaban ya atados e inmovilizados, Nocturne y Shadow Cloud estaba ya listos, cada una con una armadura, la de los dos Thestral era una armadura de un color morado oscuro, en el centro del peto estaba una joya azul similar a un ojo por la franja alargada negra en el centro, la parte de atrás era varias placas de color lavanda oscuro, al igual que el casco el cual cubría la nuca y parte del cuello por detrás y los costados pero dejando el frente al descubierto, en vez de llevar botas como lo hacía la de Sakura parecían llevar unos zapatos de metal del mismo color que del casco, cubrían todo el casco y la pezuña pero la parte frontal recordaba a una Flor de Lis pero más puntiaguda en los extremos, la de Black Hammer era igual en diseño solo que en colores negros y grises, con una joya roja y el casco tenía una cresta palmeada —Ya era hora, tenemos 5 minutos esperando— dijo Nocturne pero levanto una ceja al ver la armadura que llevaba la unicornio —¿No pudiste buscar algo más llamativo?— pregunto algo molesta —Es una armadura sin terminar y que es para la Princesa Luna, si quieres le puedes decir lo mismo cuando este terminado y cuando lo lleve puesto ella— dijo el Thestral tuerto haciendo callar a la yegua Thestral.

Shadow Cloud negó con la cabeza y se puso entre los dos —Luego discuten, debemos movernos— dijo con seriedad, los dos por unos momentos no dijeron nada pero asintieron y por fin el grupo de 4 ponis comenzaron a moverse al Noreste, con Sakura a la cabeza ya que era ella la que podía sentir donde estaba exactamente el sitio, Nocturne estaba detrás de ella y en la retaguardia Shadow Cloud y Black Hammer los cuales susurraban entre ellos —Algo te molesta— dijo el joven semental —Si, esa armadura está hecha de Mithril e imagino que sabes bien cómo reacciona con la magia— dijo mirando de reojo a Shadow, este asintió —Hay unicornios que escriben runas en ellas para poder darle ciertos agregados, como absorber la magia o que pueda fortalecerla pero es muy difícil hacerlo porque las runas deben ser escritas con esta y el Mithril resiste muy bien la mayoría de los ataques mágicos. Escribir las runas cuesta meses— explico —Correcto, el mismo pony que forja el metal puede escribir las runas pero no tendrá el mismo efecto si lo hace un unicornio con su magia. Esa armadura como dije es para la Princesa Luna pero es un poco más alta que esa yegua, la armadura le quedaba grande— dijo con calma —Pero ella la está llevando perfectamente, es como si la hubieras hecho para...¿Estás diciendo que ella lo encogió con su magia?— pregunto en shock y su respuesta fue una afirmación de cabeza por parte del Thestral herrero —Quién sea esta unicornio, oculta muchas cosas— fue lo único que dijo mientras seguían avanzando.

Caminaron a paso lento, tratando de escuchar a su alrededor pero Sakura estaba un poco más calmada que sus compañeros Thestrals ya que no sentía ninguna presencia cerca de ellos, después de unas horas Sakura se detuvo —¿Qué pasa rosada?— pregunto Nocturne —Estamos cerca, las presencias de los Changelings están en frente, puedo sentir algunas de los Thestrals pero con tanta interferencia me cuesta decir en donde están exactamente pero...hay una muy grande, similar al de un Changeling pero es mas...oscura y maligna— describió Sakura —Esperaba que no dijeras eso— dijo Hammer —¿Crees que se trate de la Reina Chrysalis?— pregunto Shadow Cloud —¿Reina Chrysalis?— pregunto la unicornio haciendo que la yegua Thestral se enojara —¿Acaso has vivido bajo una roca en los últimos meses? Chrysalis es la reina de esos insectos y fue la que organizo el ataque a Canterlot justo en la boda de la Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza con el Príncipe Shinning Armor— explico —Yo no soy de Equestria, llegue hace tres días— dijo Sakura tratando de ocultar su mal humor por cómo le hablo la yegua Thestral.

Hammer se puso entre las dos antes de que Nocturne dijera algo más —Resumiendo rápidamente, Chrysalis es la que gobierna a los Changelings y como el resto de su especie, ella tiene la capacidad de cambiar de forma pero es como...la versión maligna de un Alicorn, al igual que esos insectos ella puede absorber el amor de los ponis lo cual la hace más fuerte. Incluso pudo lograr vencer a la Princesa Celestia pero fue gracias a la Princesa Mi Amore y el Príncipe Armor con ayuda de los Portadores de los Elementos de la Armonía que lograron vencerla y expulsarlas de la capital. Desde ese día no se supo noticias de ella y su raza— explico el Thestral tuerto —¿Seguro que es ella la que está detrás de esto?— pregunto Sakura —La descripción de estos Changelings coinciden con las de los que invadieron Canterlot además dudo que haya otros— explico Hammer.

Sakura asintió pero se guardo el temor dentro de ella, si alguna criatura pudo vencer a la princesa de este mundo la cual movía el sol, ella ya no estaba tan segura de poder hacer algo. Avanzaron un poco más hasta llegar al borde de un pequeño claro donde desde el otro lado se podía ver una pared de roca la cual era el comienzo de una montaña pero algo llamo la atención del grupo, dos Changelings custodiaban la entrada de una caverna —Bien, esperaba un comité de bienvenida más grande— dijo el joven semental Thestral —Yo puedo encargarme de ellos fácilmente— expreso Nocturne colocándose en cada pata delantera una placa de metal —No creo que sea todo lo que la Reina Chrysalis nos tiene preparado, solo deben ser la señal de aviso, aun no estamos seguros si de que la información de la mente colmena sea verdad y ellos puedan transmitir información entre ellos— dijo Black Hammer —¿Entonces qué sugiere Teniente? ¿Qué pasemos de puntas detrás de ellos para entrar?— pregunto con sarcasmo la yegua Thestral —Creo que tengo una idea que puede funcionar— dijo Sakura ganándose la atención de todos.

Los dos Changelings vigilaban la entrada pero ellos tenían claro sus ordenes, solo ser los que pudieran avisar cuando serían invadidos, también de aprender lo que más podían sobre la extraña unicornio color rosa. Por un momento su reina entro en rabia cuando la información llego al resto de la colmena y la gran Changeling pensó que la Princesa Cadance estaba en el pueblo, pero una vez calmada pudo detallar mejor el recuerdo de su subordinado y noto que no era ella pero le dejo intrigada la extraña magia que la unicornio podía usar, pero eso fue sustituido por el enojo cuando todos los Changelings que había mandando para sustituir a la mitad del pueblo de Hollow Shades cayeron en la inconsciencia, haciendo imposible saber que estaba pasando a través del enlace con el resto de la colmena. No le gustaba para nada la situación y menos que al parecer esa unicornio podía identificar quienes eran sus crías aun cuando sus disfraces eran perfectos, los métodos usuales de engaño no servirían con esa unicornio. Por eso debía tomar medidas más drásticas y si tenía que sacrificar algunos de sus Changelings, estos no les importaban ya que su deber era de proteger a la colmena y la colmena era su reina.

Las dos criaturas cambiantes estaban en la espera, uno pestañeo cuando pensó ver algo extraño, que el arbusto frente a él parecía como distorsionarse un poco, froto su ojo pero la visión no apareció, olvidándose de eso siguió con su deber de vigilar la entrada, los dos Changelings no notaron como algo parecía moverse entre ellos, como si algo distorsionara levemente la realidad, esta anomalía avanzo un poco hasta entrar en la cueva y cuando se alejo lo suficiente de la entrada brillo, la silueta de 4 ponis apareció pero sus cuerpos estaban hechos de lo que parecía a algo que se pudiera ver a través de un caleidoscopio pero solo fue por unos pocos segundos cuando esto ingreso en una de las figuras la cual resulto ser Sakura, los tres Thestral estaban entre asombrados y tratando de entender que paso —Por la luna ¿Qué clase de magia fue esa?— pregunto Shadow Cloud —Una ilusión— fue todo la respuesta que dio la unicornio de color rosa, mentalmente Sakura le agradecía por el buen trabajo a Illusion. Black Hammer frunció su ceño ante la poca respuesta de la unicornio pero no dijo nada, por el momento debía tragarse sus dudas y desconfianza para poder rescatar a sus conocidos.

Sakura estaba tratando de concentrarse, podía sentir a cada Changelings en la cueva, poco a poco otras presencias diferentes a la de las criaturas tipo insectos se hicieron presentes pero abrió sus ojos algo asustada —¿Qué pasa rosada? Por tu mirada parecen malas noticias— dijo Nocturne —Algo malo les pasa a los Thestrals, su magia es baja. No quiero pensar en el peor escenario— dijo la unicornio preocupada —¿Acaso...los Changelings pueden absorber la magia?— pregunto preocupado el joven Thestral —No saquemos conclusiones, no sabemos si es eso o ellos tienen algo para debilitar la magia, aunque aun me cuesta creer un poco que incluso nosotros que somos una variación de los pegasos tengamos magia— dijo Black Hammer —Espero que sea eso Sr. Hammer y le puedo asegurar que todos tienen magia, puede que la usan de forma diferente a la de un unicornio pero la tienen. Creo que el camino es por allá— dijo Sakura señalando la entrada derecha de una bifurcación —¿Crees? Discúlpame rosada pero no estamos para creer, debemos estar seguros de que ese es el camino. Dijiste que podías sentirlos— dijo un poco enojada Nocturne pero evitando alzar su voz —Los puedo sentir pero no puedo saber cómo son los caminos, la mejor forma de explicarlo es que escucho una voz, la sigo pero mis ojos están vendados. No sé que hay delante de mi— explico Sakura con paciencia —Es mejor que nada y estar caminando revisando cada pasillo y abertura en esta cueva, por lo menos también nos puede decir cuando se acerca esos malditos cambia cuerpos— dijo Shadow tratando de aliviar un poco la situación.

Por unos momentos las dos yeguas no dijeron nada pero Sakura comenzó a moverse, seguida por los tres Thestrals, poco después de entrar al camino este comenzó a descender —¿Algún Changeling cerca?— pregunto Black Hammer, al ser un Thestral la falta de luz no le impedía ver el camino, algo que si le costaba a Sakura la cual iba con cuidado —Siento como unos 20 pero en otro nivel, puedo sentir a los otros Thestral frente a nosotros creo que llegaremos... ¡ah!— exclamo de sorpresa la unicornio cuando su pata toco algo helado, los Thestral se pusieron en posición de combate, Hammer se puso en dos patas levantando el gran martillo que llevaba, Nocturne alzo el vuelo y de las dos placas en sus patas una alargada daga delgada salió de cada una, Shadow era el único que parecía no tener un arma pero aun así parecía preparado para el combate —Lo siento...es que el agua esta helada. Creo que es un lago— dijo Sakura con pena, los tres Thestral dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio y antes de que Nocturne pudiera decir algo Hammer se le adelanto— ¿Qué tan grande es?— pregunto poniéndose al lado de la unicornio —No lo se...pero se una forma de poder saberlo y no siento ningún Changelings cerca así que no tendremos problemas de que sepan de nosotros— dijo Sakura llamando a una de sus cartas la cual encantada estaba lista para ayudar.

Los Thestrals vieron como la magia de la unicornio rodeo su cuerno, otorgando un poco de iluminación el cual les dejo ver el borde del lago, de pronto de su cuerpo salió la figura de un pony, como en las anteriores veces pero este era diferente, primero que nada era del tamaño de la cabeza de la yegua, era un pony tierra de color verde con su melena agarrada en dos moños, uno a cada lado aunque lucían algo raros, como muy esponjados, usaba un vestido de color verde oscuro ceñido a su cuerpo, como si fuera un traje de baño de cuerpo completo pero con dos colas largas las cuales estaban levantadas porque en donde debía estar su cola había otra esfera esponjada de color verde claro, también llevaba en sus cascos traseros unas zapatillas del mismo color que el vestido. Un detalle que resaltaba era la gran planta que cargaba o grande ya que al ser de un pequeño tamaño entre sus cascos la planta parecía grande, lucia como un diente de león normal pero la esta brillaba con un color dorado.

Glow sonrió con felicidad, pocas veces era llamada para hacer algo importante aunque Sakura siempre le decía que su poder le ayudaba mucho cuando organizaba fiestas con su prima o en los festivales en el templo, pero ahora era una misión de rescate y ella fue llamada, no Light, no Thunder u otra carta. Así que se elevo con rapidez hasta el techo de la caverna para hacer su trabajo y demostrarles a sus hermanas y hermanos que no era una carta de pocos usos. En segundos varios resplandores verdes descendieron del techo de la caverna, iluminando el lago el cual resulto ser bastante extenso —Es grande y no veo forma de bordearlo, tendremos que pasar sobre el— dijo Sakura volteándose pero pestañeo al ver la reacción de uno de sus compañeros. Las expresiones de Black y Shadow no fueron nada raro, eran de sorpresa pero la que fue extraña fue de la yegua Thestral, en sus ojos un brillo de fascinación crecía —Que hermoso— susurro pero luego se dio cuenta de cómo todos la estaban viendo —Digo, que clase de luz ridícula es esa, hasta una vela hubiera sido más practica...¿¡Bueno que esperan inútiles!? ¡Abran sus alas!— exclamo abriendo las suyas y volando un poco hacía el lago, aunque se detuvo un segundo para tratar de tocar una de las pequeñas luces de color verde y riendo suavemente como si fuera una potranca de nuevo.

Los tres Thestrals estaban volando a un ritmo lento, seguidos por Sakura la cual estaba sobre Float, había decidido no sacar a Fly ya que no quería causar más interrogantes sobre ella, sabía que con las llamadas de algunas de sus cartas que los ponis Thestrals estaban sospechando de ella. Si hacían muchas preguntas no sabía si decirles la verdad o pedirle ayuda a Erase para hacerles olvidar los sucesos, pero viendo cómo fue su experiencia con Fleur tal vez no sería necesario y eso es lo que esperaba. Algo llamo su atención, sus verdes ojos exploraron la oscura agua la cual en un punto se genero unas pocas ondas, frunció su ceño ya que no entendía de donde se originaron, las luces de Glow no deberían perturbar la superficie del agua, cuando en otro punto cerca de los Thestrals aparecieron mas ondas y con ellas los que parecía una aleta dorsal —¡Hay algo en el agua debajo de ustedes!— grito la unicornio, los tres Thestral ni se miraron y se alejaron de allí justo cuando unas grandes fauces salieron de la superficie tratando de destrozarlos.

Sakura quedo petrificada ante la criatura, era un pez gigante de un color rojo oscuro, sus ojos blanquecidos le indicaba que era ciego o parcialmente, su boca era lo suficientemente grande para que fácilment ponis entraran en ella y sin contar los alargadísimos dientes que sobresalían de la boca que fácil podían destrozar una roca cosa que hizo ya que alcanzo una de las estalactitas del techo cavernoso y lo destrozo sin problema alguno. Sakura se elevo lo más rápido que pudo pero su mente trabajaba en cómo detener a la monstruosa criatura pez cuando una de sus cartas la llamo o más bien dicho le transmitió su presencia —¡Encárgate de que esta criatura no haga daño a nadie! ¡Freeze!— grito la unicornio llamando al gran pez Koi de hielo, en el aire empezó a formarse hielo para luego tomar la forma de un pez, su aletas y la dorsal eran grandes trozos de cristal de hielo puntiagudos al igual que su cola, su cuerpo era mas estilizado dándole la apariencia de pez aunque resaltaba el gran cristal azul oscuro de su frente.

Freeze cayó al lago al mismo tiempo que el monstruoso pez pero este se hundió muy rápido para luego darse la vuelta, tratando de ganar impulso para volver a saltar y atacar a sus presas en la superficie, Freeze si pudiera hubiera sonreído ya que su sola presencia en el agua hacía que esta se congelara, solo adelanto el proceso y disfruto de ver como el monstruo abrió sus fauces en un intento de tragárselo pero el hielo lo alcanzo y lentamente su velocidad se redujo hasta quedar totalmente congelado frente a la carta del pez hielo al igual que todo el lago. Con su trabajo terminado salió del hielo rompiéndolo y saltando. Sakura sonrió y dejando que su carta entrara a su cuerpo aunque tembló un poco, una cosa era agarrar la carta y otra era que esta entrara, nunca espero la fría sensación.

Bajando lentamente Float estuvo a unos pocos cms de tocar el lago congelado, la joven unicornio pudo ver al monstruoso pez totalmente inmóvil dentro del hielo "Lo siento mucho" pidió perdón Sakura por lo que hizo pero no tenían el tiempo para tratar de buscar otra ruta o de calmar a la bestia, las presencias de los Thestrals atrapados era más débiles —Hay que seguir, no podemos perder más tiempo— dijo con seriedad la joven de ojos verdes y siguió flotando —Acaba de congelar un maldito lago y a un pez gigante como si nada...no sé si es mejor caer con los Changelings o seguir confiando en esa unicornio— dijo Nocturne volando detrás de Sakura a una distancia prudencial —Nos ha ayudado bastante, pero tampoco puedo dejar de sentir desconfianza ante ella. Muchas cosas no cuadran con lo que he visto con los unicornios si los comparo con ella...más bien estoy viendo a una Alicorn— dijo Black Hammer en un susurro dejando asombrado a los dos jóvenes Thestrals —¿Hablas en serio? ¿Qué hay sobre la portadora del Elemento de la Magia? Que una unicornio sea su portadora quiere decir que es poderosa ¿Por qué no haber otra que pueda ser poderosa?— pregunto Shadow Cloud en defensa de la unicornio de color rosa.

Ante eso Hammer no dijo nada, podría ser valido que pueda haber otra unicornio poderosa en la magia pero aun tenía sus dudas. Luego de cruzar el lago congelado tuvieron que seguir por un túnel algo estrecho, Glow aun no había regresado al cuerpo de Sakura y le ayudaba a iluminar el camino, en pocos minutos un resplandor verdoso apareció a lo lejos cuando terminaron de cruzar una esquina, esperaron a que la yegua unicornio dijera algo —No siento ningun Changelings cerca y...todo lo que siento son a los Thestrals allí...con cuidado— susurro. Nocturne asintió y fue la primera en ir, seguida por Shadow Cloud, Sakura entro con cuidado y con Black Hammer cuidando la retaguardia. Cuando entro sus ojos verdes se abrieron ante la sorpresa, era una gran caverna y en el techo la causa del resplandor verde era unas grandes crisálidas del mismo color que parecían brillar, dentro se podían observar las siluetas de los Thestrals capturados. Ya sin la necesidad de los poderes de Glow esta regreso al cuerpo de Sakura —Ok ¿Alguna idea de cómo bajarlos a todos de forma rápida?— pregunto Shadow mirando a la unicornio —Creo poder usar un hechizo de viento para poder bajarlos sin lastimarlos, pero tendrán que soltarlos de uno en uno para evitar algún accidente pero estaré algo cansada luego— explico Sakura.

Shadow Cloud asintió y se elevo al techo para comenzar a desprender las crisálidas para bajarlas al igual que los otros dos Thestrals, Sakura suspiro y llamo a Windy, la carta ahora con forma de Alicorn miro con algo de preocupación a su ama —Tranquila, aun me siento bien— susurro la joven yegua tratando de calmar a su carta. Windy asintió y comenzó a usar su poder en el viento para poder agarrar las crisálidas de color verde. Black Hammer desprendió una y la agarro lo mejor que pudo pero se quedo asombrada cuando sintió la corriente de viento que le quito la crisálida y miro con asombra a la Alicorn de color amarillo crema y melena dorada "Espera, se parece a la descrita en el periódico" pensó el Thestral y sus ojos se abrieron cuando por fin toda la información se junto —Entonces ella si es una Alicorn— susurro pero dejo de eso a un lado y siguió desprendiendo las crisálidas.

Sakura no quería demostrarlo pero comenzaba a sentirse cansada, el uso de diferentes cartas a lo largo de las horas estaba pasándole factura y mas con Windy ya que al ser una de las cartas elementales para mantenerla activa era un consumo de su magia aunque con los años y practicas su poder había crecido y podía mantener a las cartas por periodos largos de tiempo pero dependía de las tareas que realizaran. Por el momento Windy no hacía acciones de combate pero mantenerla afuera si le costaba. Cuando la ultima crisálida toco el suelo la carta del viento no espero ninguna palabra y regreso dentro del cuerpo de su ama, Sakura se tambaleo un poco pero Shadow Cloud se puso a su lado para evitar cualquier caída —Gracias— susurro la unicornio con una leve sonrisa —¿Estás bien rosada?— pregunto preocupada Nocturne —Si...solo algo agotada, nunca he tenido que hacer tantos hechizos y algunos por largo tiempo— explico.

Black Hammer no dijo nada pero se quedo mirando fijamente a Sakura la cual la noto y se puso algo nerviosa —Bien, mejor comenzar con esto— dijo Nocturne sacando de una de sus placas la afilada hoja y con cuidado abrió una de las crisálidas, los ojos del grupo se abrieron cuando vieron al ocupante de la viscosa crisálida de color verde. Dark Shield se encontraba dentro, sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud y esfuerzo al igual que su boca —¡Jefa!— exclamo Shadow y con ayuda de Black los dos la sacaron del interior viscoso —Tr...tra...trampa— susurro la yegua Thestral y antes de que alguno pudiera pensar en esa simple muchas de las crisálidas estallaron y de ellas salieron los Thestrals cayendo al suelo pero algo más salió y era Changelings. En segundos todas las crisálidas estaban vacías, con sus ocupantes en el suelo débiles y rodeados por varios de las criaturas tipo insecto, Sakura podía sentir que las presencias de los Changelins eran igual a la de los Thestrals pero poco a poco se desvanecían y eran reemplazadas por las antes sentía en las criaturas, pero una muy fuerte y maligna hizo acto de presencia, junto con un fuego verdoso y una escalofriante risa. Volteándose pudo contemplar a la reina Changeling surgir del fuego, con su sonrisa llena de dientes afilados y su largo cuerno retorcido y filoso —Un gusto conocerte, pequeña unicornio— susurro Chrysalis con deleite y maldad.


	4. Chapter 4

El Castillo de Canterlot estaba con bastante movimiento, más de lo usual aunque siempre había movimiento en el día por las reuniones entre los nobles con las princesas o que varios ponis venían para la corte para hablar de algún problema en sus tierras o con algunas de las diversas criaturas que habitaban Equestria. Pero esta vez era muy diferente y era porque varios Thestrals transportaban jaulas las cuales tenían entr Changelings prisioneros, decenas de estas jaulas se movían por el castillo hasta las celdas pero era en la sala de los tronos donde Celestia y Luna miraban a una Thestral en especifico.

Dark Shield estaba firme ante las dos princesas Alicorns, conocía a la princesa del sol pero nunca había tenido el honor de estar ante la Princesa Luna, se retiro hace casi 9 años de las fuerzas militares del castillo y había sido casi 3 años que la princesa de la noche había regresado al lado de su hermana para que las dos reinaran juntas —Dark Shield, hace años te retiraste, no tienes que estar así ante mi— dijo Celestia con una sonrisa aunque su mirada era una que estudiaba cada movimiento de la Thestral y ella lo sabía —Lo siento Princesa, las viejas costumbres tardan años en morir. Pero creo que necesito explicar cómo paso todo esto— dijo con calma —Agradeceríamos que lo hicieras antigua Capitana, nuestra hermana ha hablado maravillas de ti. Te preguntamos ¿Fuiste tú la que logro esta increíble hazaña?— pregunto Luna mirando fijamente los ojos de Dark Shield —No— esta respuesta fue algo que no espero la princesa de la noche al igual que la princesa del sol —Discúlpanos ¿Acaso dijiste que no?— pregunto Luna —Así es Princesa Luna, yo no fui la responsable de la derrota y captura de todos estos Changelings, solo puedo tener el crédito de haber ayudado en la batalla, encerrarlos y traerlos ante ustedes— dijo la Thestral.

Celestia miro fijamente a Dark Shield, la yegua pudo sentir la presión de tener sobre ella la mirada de la Alicorn blanca —¿Puedes explicarnos como sucedió esto Dark Shield?— pregunto con calma Celestia —La Reina Chrysalis parece que llego al bosque donde esta nuestro pueblo, nos estudio por meses para poder planificar un segundo ataque contra Canterlot, ayer en la noche comenzó su plan de reemplazo. Pero alguien pudo identificar a los Changelings y descubrir sus planes— explico la yegua Thestral —¿Quién fue el que pudo ver a través de la magia del cambio de los Changelings y cómo?— pregunto Luna —Explico que era parte de su talento el poder sentir la magia de todos los seres que la tienen, también fue la forma en que me pudo encontrarme y a todos los que fuimos capturados por los Changelings— explico pero un detalle no fue aclarado —No has respondido a nuestra pregunta Thestral ¿Quién es el dueño de este talento que puede sentir la magia de los seres vivos?— pregunto Luna con algo de enojo pero Dark Shield se mantuvo callada —Dark Shield— susurro Celestia con calma pero la yegua Thestral sabía que ella deseaba saber esa información —No puedo decirlo— fue su respuesta —Dark Shield, te ordenamos decirnos el nombre del pony que lucho contra los Changelings ¿Acaso también está vinculado con el robo de nuestras estrellas?— pregunto enojada la princesa de la luna —Las estrellas están donde deben estar princesa, en su cielo oscuro— dijo Dark Shield, no perdió la compostura cuando Luna piso con fuerza el suelo de granito blanco agrietándolo —¿¡Te atreves a contradecirnos!? ¡Anoche nuestras estrellas fueron removidas de nuestro cielo! ¡Alguien nos las arrebato!— grito Luna pero se calló cuando el ala de Celestia se puso sobre ella para calmarla —Dark Shield ¿Este pony hizo algo por ti para que guardes silencio incluso ante tus princesas?— pregunto con calma.

La antigua capitana cerro sus ojos por un momento —No solo salvo mi vida, la de mis compañeros. Mi hogar sino que además protegió lo mas importante en mi vida, lo que hizo que me retirara y que nunca hará que me arrepienta de esa decisión— dijo abriendo sus ojos para mirar a los ojos magenta claro de la princesa del sol. En ese punto Celestia entiendo todo —Puedes retirarte Dark Shield— dijo la alicorn blanca dejando a su hermana asombrada. La yegua Thestral hizo una leve inclinación y se dio media vuelta para irse del salón de los tronos pero antes de que pudiera salir Celestia hablo —Dark Shield, me alegro saber que Echo está bien— dijo con una sonrisa, la ex Capitana sonrió levemente para salir de una vez, cuando las grandes puertas doradas se cerraron Luna se levanto y confronto a su hermana mayor —¿Por qué dejaste que ella se fuera? Ella sabe del ladrón de nuestras estrellas— dijo con molestia la princesa de la noche, por un momento Celestia no respondió sino que se movió por el salón hasta las ventanas —Como ella dijo, tus estrellas siguen en su lugar hermana, solo se movieron por un momento para luego regresar— dijo Celestia —Sabes de lo estamos hablando Celestia. El que haya hecho este acto no es un simple unicornio. Incluso un grupo les costaría mover lo que nosotras movemos con un solo movimiento de nuestra magia— dijo un poco más calmada Luna —Se dé que hablas hermana, ya no hay unicornios como en los tiempos de la Princesa Platinum que podían mover el sol y la luna, incluso la sola idea de que un grupo pudiera mover temporalmente las estrellas es algo descabellado y ya estarían muertos por ese acto— dijo la princesa del sol.

La habitación quedo en silencio por unos instantes —Hay algo que nos molesta ahora que lo pensamos bien ¿La Thestral nos dijo cual fue el destino de la Reina Changeling?— esta pregunta hizo que los ojos de Celestia se abrieran un poco —No lo dijo, un detalle así no se lo guardaría Dark Shield, lo más seguro es que lo escribió en su informe— dijo mientras un aura mágica de color dorado cubrió su cuerno, cerca de su trono una simple carpeta fue rodeada por el aura y levito hasta el rostro de la Alicorn blanca. Lo abrió y sus ojos se movieron por la hoja, sus ojos se abrieron aun más luego de pasar algunas páginas —¿Hermana? ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto Luna extrañada por la reacción de Celestia.

Black Hammer estaba ya afuera del castillo, esperando a la ex capitana la cual diviso. Una leve sonrisa adorno su rostro pero desapareció cuando escucho el fuerte grito de sorpresa que salió del castillo pero este no logro detener el avance de la yegua Thestral —Muévete Hammer, quiero regresar a casa— dijo Dark Shield pasando al lado del semental Thestral. Este pestañeo pero reaccionando de forma rápida se puso al lado de Dark —Imagino que ese grito fue la Princesa Luna leyendo tu informe— dijo de forma normal —Lo más seguro, por eso no quería decirlo personalmente. Sé que me hubieran retenido hasta que hubiera dado toda la información que ella deseaba lo cual nunca lo haría. Le debo mucho a Sakura— dijo Dark Shield —Aun no puedo creer todo lo que paso anoche, parece tan irreal— susurro el Thestral —Hemos visto cosas raras durante nuestra carrera como soldados Black, pero lo de ayer se lleva el primer lugar— dijo con una leve sonrisa la yegua.

En poco llegaron a la estación de trenes de Canterlot donde abordaron un tren de tonos oscuros el cual era uno especial de Hollow Shades el cual servía para transportar a los reclutas y soldados del pueblo hasta la capital de Equestria y viceversa —Por eso dejamos a todos los soldados, para que haya un poco de confusión antes de que te encuentren y poder salir de Canterlot— dijo Black Hammer acomodándose en uno de los asientos del vagón y Dark Shield igual solo que frente al semental —Si, quiero por lo menos despedirme de la unicornio que considero ahora una amiga y ganarle el mayor tiempo posible— explico la yegua Thestral —Aun no entiendo por qué no la pudimos traer ante las princesas ¿Ella no quiere volver a su mundo lo más pronto posible?— pregunto confundido —Que una unicornio y más como Sakura sea escoltada por casi la mitad de la población de Thestrals de Hollow Shades, que estos la respeten como a las princesas y mas ayudando al transporte de los prisioneros. Estaría bajo la mirada de esos asquerosos nobles de Canterlot y no quiero ni imaginar si logran poder hacer uso de sus hechizos. Ella tiene razón en esperar a la Srta Fleur, será menos sospechoso y podrán pasar bajo las narices de esos idiotas— explico Dark Shield.

En ese momento el tren comenzó a moverse y poco a poco ganar velocidad —Es difícil ganarse tu respeto vieja amiga y que esta joven yegua lo hiciera en una noche es de admirar— comento Black, Dark Shield miraba por la ventana el paisaje, viendo como se movían alrededor de la montaña y descendiendo —Ella no solo se ha ganado mi respeto, sino mi lealtad. Espero que la Princesa Celestia no crea que la he traicionado— comento algo preocupada —Dudo que lo haga, fuiste una de las mejores Capitanas en la historia de la Guardia Real, incluso ella casi te obliga a que te quedaras aun en el cargo. Ella entenderá tus motivos cuando Cherry digo, Sakura llegue ante ella y le explique todo— dijo Black mirando también el paisaje.

Por unos minutos ninguno de los dos Thestrals dijo nada —¿Crees que Echo este molestando mucho a Sakura?— pregunto Dark Shield —Ppff, esa mocosa seguro esta saltado sobre su cama pidiéndole que le muestre más de su magia— dijo cerrando los ojos el semental Thestral con una sonrisa. Aunque sus palabras fueron por decir, no estaba lejos de ser verdad. En Hollow shades la cual se estaba recuperando del ataque Changeligns, en un cuarto de la única posada del pueblo descansaba Sakura o intentaba ya que una pequeña potra Thestral saltaba en su cama —¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!— rogaba entre salto y salta Echo logrando poner nerviosa a la joven unicornio de color rosa —¡Echo! Déjala descansar o le diré a la jefa— dijo molesto Shadow Cloud el cual tenía varias vendas alrededor de su cuello y una en su pata izquierda —No si te mando a volar con mi gritos— dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad la joven potra la cual se movió para mostrar su flanco el cual ahora tenía una Cutie Mark de lo que parecía unas ondas que se expandían —Lo intentas y tu madre al ver la mitad de la posada en ruinas te castigara hasta que estés toda arrugada como Night Wing— con esas palabras Echo perdió su sonrisa y se bajo de la cama pero se volteo al escuchar la leve risa de Sakura.

Shadow Cloud se fijo en la unicornio de ojos verdes, su rostro se veía mejor de color y ya no tan pálido como hace unas horas, sus patas delanteras tenían algunas vendas y una pequeño parche en la mejilla derecha —¿Necesitas algo Sakura?— pregunto el joven semental —No gracias Shadow, pero si quiero salir un poco y caminar. Ya me siento mejor— dijo Sakura levitando la sabana y quitándosela —¿Segura? Sé que tienes una mejor cara pero creo que deberías descansar un poco más— dijo el Thestral pero la joven unicornio negó con la cabeza y se levanto de la cama —Esto no es tan malo cuando tuve que transformar las Cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura, eso gasto mucho de mi magia pero ahora tengo más de lo que tenía cuando era una niña— explico Sakura y camino a paso lento hasta la puerta —Aun cuesta creer que tus hechizos venga de unas cartas— dijo Shadow Cloud —Bueno, solo tuve tiempo para aprender el hechizo de levitación y uno de aturdimiento. Tal vez si voy a otro pueblo con unicornios pueda aprender algo más y creo que lo necesito con urgencia si quiero evitar más miradas sobre mi— dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras —¡Pero tus hechizos son impresionantes! Nunca he visto uno que pudiera tomar la forma de un gran perro hecho de relámpagos ¡Eso es muy Cool!— exclamo emocionada Echo volando al lado de Sakura.

La joven unicornio sonrío —Thunder dice que prefiere que le digan lobo, no perro— corrigió la yegua, Echo pestañeo confundida por un segundo pero rápidamente entendió lo que paso —¡Y también pueden hablar! Si eso no es genial no se que lo será— dijo con una gran sonrisa la potra Thestral. Sakura sonrió con las palabras de la pequeña y cuando por fin llegaron al bar comedor esa sonrisa se fue, los Thestrals que estaban allí comiendo voltearon sus cabezas para mirarla y rápidamente se inclinaron ante ella —Por favor, no soy una princesa. No se inclinen— pidió la yegua unicornio pero parecía que nadie la escucho —Déjalos Cherry, como dijo la jefa es mejor no explicar a todo el pueblo quien eres y dejar que crean que eres una princesa— dijo Shadow Cloud lo que hizo que la joven dejara escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Los tres reanudaron el movimiento y salieron de la posada —No me gusta, no me gusta aparentar algo que no soy. Claro este no es mi cuerpo real pero llegue como una unicornio y no como una Alicorn— dijo Sakura —Yo creo que es mejor ser Alicorn, tienes la fuerza de los ponis tierra, el vuelo de los pegasos, controlar las nubes y la magia de los unicornios— dijo Echo —Pero si creen que soy una Alicorn pueden creer que tratare de tomar el control de Equestria. Solo quiero pasar desapercibida y esperar hasta que llegue mi amiga Fleur y pueda llevarme con la Princesa Celestia para poder encontrar la forma de regresar a casa— dijo la unicornio con tristeza.

El joven Thestral iba a decir algo cuando alguien los llamo, levantando sus cabezas pudieron ver a Nocturne bajando con una nube entre sus cascos, varios grandes agujeros se encontraban en el follaje de los árboles, permitiendo que entrara más luz de lo normal en el pueblo —Hola Rosada, es bueno verte fuera de la cama pero ¿No es muy pronto?— pregunto un poco preocupada —Hola Nocturne, estoy bien y necesitaba el poder mover mis patas ¿Eso es una nube?— pregunto algo asombrada Sakura —Pues claro ¿Qué crees que era? ¿Algodón de azúcar?— pregunto de forma sarcástica la Yegua Thestral —Noc, recuerda que Sakura no es de nuestro mundo, ella explico que nadie controla el clima allá— dijo Shadow —Cierto...aun es medio escalofriante imaginar un cielo sin control alguno— dijo Nocturne temblando un poco —¿Y para qué es la nube?— pregunto Echo subiendo a ella sin caerse algo que asombro a Sakura aun sabiendo que los pegasos y Thestrals podían hacer eso pero verlo era muy diferente a escucharlo de Fleur —Oh verán, hice una apuesta de 10 Bits a que Sakura no podría mantenerse en la nube, ya saben como todos dicen que es una Alicorn pero yo les digo que no— Shadow Cloud suspiro poniendo su casco en su cara —No puedo creer que trates de ganar una tonta apuesta usando a Sakura y mas con todo lo que ella hizo por nosotros— dijo molesto el Thestral —Creo que es una buena idea— todos voltearon asombrados al escuchar esas palabras de la unicornio.

Sakura se acerco a la nube y la observo —¿Por qué dices eso?— pregunto el semental —Solo ustedes, los pegasos y Alicorns pueden estar sobre las nubes, soy una unicornio ahora y aun cuando llamo a Fly para poder volar y me hacer lucir como una Alicorn no lo soy. Si todos ven que atravieso esta nube dejaran de creer que soy una princesa— explico Sakura —Bueno, por mi está bien mientras gane la apuesta. Déjame colocar la nube más cerca del suelo para que no te golpees al atravesarla— dijo Nocturne moviendo la nube. Varios Thestrals que estaban en la reconstrucción de sus hogares o removiendo escombros vieron al pequeño grupo con la nube, otros habían escuchado sobre la apuesta y se acercaron para ver. Para la joven yegua tener un publico observándola la hizo sentir nerviosa. Pero olvido eso al mirar la nube "Bien, aquí voy. Que bueno que la nube esta cerca del suelo" pensó dando un suave salto pero en vez de sentir la dura superficie de tierra que era el suelo, sintió algo muy suave y acolchonado en sus cascos "No bajes la cabeza, no bajes la cabeza" se repetía la unicornio rosa mentalmente pero al final lo hizo y pudo ver que estaba montada sobre la pequeña nube.

Los sonidos de susurros eran bastantes e incluso algunos se podían entender, los que Sakura pudo escuchar mejor fueron las palabras princesa y esta sobre la nube. Nocturne acerco su rostro al de la unicornio —Dijiste que no eras una Alicorn ¿Acaso estas usando algún hechizo para caminar por las nubes?— pregunto un poco molesta —¿Cómo quieres que use un hechizo que ni conozco además se aplica sobre la nube para poder caminar?— pregunto entre molesta y algo curiosa sobre ese hechizo pero solo recibió como respuesta un gruñido de enojo por parte de la yegua Thestral la cual saco de algún lado de su uniforme de la guardia nocturna las monedas de oro y las arrojo a un Thestral lejos de ella el cual sonreía feliz —¿Entonces si eres como la Princesa Luna?— pregunto Echo con una mirada llena de brillo —No lo se...no entiendo cómo es que no atravieso esto— dijo algo frustrada Sakura la cual se recostó en la nube y mentalmente admitió algo, era delicioso estar recostada en ella _"Disculpe Ama Sakura, pero creo que puedo tener una idea de por qué está pasando esto" _hablo una de sus cartas la cual la joven identifico como Cloud. En ese momento los ojos verdes de la joven unicornio se abrieron cuando una idea cruzo su mente.

_"Veo que también pensó en lo mismo que yo Ama Sakura, aun cuando usted no me ha llamado puede que parte de mis poderes de controlar las nubes este activándose inconscientemente y más cuando esta recostada en esta nube" _explico la carta "Si es así, entonces algunos de sus poderes puedo realizarlos sin tener que llamarlas pero ¿En qué medida y cuáles?" pensó la joven de ojos verdes pero olvido eso cuando sintió que era empujada, Shadow Cloud empujaba la nube con facilidad —¿Qué haces?— pregunto Sakura —Bueno te ves tan cómoda y parecía que no ibas a saltar de allí que me pareció mejor usar esta nube para transportarte, además que tengo pereza para devolverla al lugar donde Noc la saco— explico el joven Thestral aunque también aprovechaba de tener una buena vista de la grupa de la joven unicornio color rosa.

El pueblo estaba dañado pero no tanto como Sakura creyó en un principio aunque pudiera ser que los Thestrals estuvieran trabajando por horas para tratar de terminar lo más rápido posible, levanto su cabeza y pudo ver el agujero más grande entre las hojas de los árboles y varios Thestrals tratando de taparlo temporalmente hasta que las ramas y hojas volviera a crecer —Shadow ¿Puedes llevarme hasta allá?— el joven semental pestañeo pero asintió, Echo se acostó a un lado de la unicornio y las dos fueron elevadas hasta los Thestrals que trataban de tapar el gran agujero. Uno de estos se dio cuenta de la repentina aparición de la unicornio —Princesa, me alegro verla despierta y en buen estado— dijo un semental Thestral mayor que Shadow Cloud, Sakura contuvo un suspiro de cansancio —Gracias, lamento todo esto— se disculpo Sakura —No se disculpe princesa, usted nos salvo a todos. Ya volverán a crecer las ramas y las hojas— dijo una yegua un poco mayor que la unicornio de ojos verdes —Entiendo, aun así permítanme hacer algo— con esto el cuerno de Sakura fue cubierto por su aura mágica.

Los ojos de Echo se abrieron de emoción ante poder más de la magia de la que era ahora su ídolo, Shadow Cloud trato de decir algo pero ya era un poco tarde, una gran yegua poni tierra salía del cuerpo de la joven unicornio, llevaba un vestido blanco verdoso, su pelaje era un verde claro, en su frente estaba una diadema de hojas verdes, su melena y cola eran muy largas y de un color verde levemente oscuro pero había algo que era muy resaltante y eras que ambas estaban hechas de una mezcla de pelo, hojas, musgos y enredaderas pero aun así lucia hermoso y arreglado. Una suave sonrisa estaba en su rostro y sin esperar floto hasta el gran agujero. Levantando sus patas toco suavemente las hojas con sus cascos y en poco las ramas y las hojas empezaron a crecer, primero a un ritmo lento y luego más rápido, pronto el gran agujero se cerraba al igual que los demás que habían, volviendo al pueblo a su oscuridad natural y dejando asombrados a su población. Una vez terminado el trabajo Wood sonrió feliz y regreso al cuerpo de Sakura "Gracias Wood" agradeció la joven unicornio pero se tambaleo un poco, Echo tuvo que volar para poder evitar que cayera, los demás Thestrals preocupados rodearon la nube —Demonios Cherry, no debiste hacer eso— dijo el joven Thestral evitando usar el nombre verdadero de la joven pero muy preocupado —Estoy bien, he llamado a Wood muchas veces en mi vida— dijo Sakura tratando de calmar a sus amigos pero se acostó en la nube —Yo...creo que dormiré un poco— susurro cerrando sus ojos.

Los Thestrals miraron un poco preocupados a la unicornio pero se calmaron al escuchar su respiración tranquila y suave, se había dormido, Shadow Cloud decidió bajar la nube con su ocupante para evitar cualquier accidente junto con Echo, los demás Thestrals fueron a hacer otros trabajos para reparar el pueblo no sin antes agradecer a la princesa por su ayuda. El joven Thestral negó con la cabeza una vez que sus compañeros se fueron —Sakura no debió haber hecho eso, tal vez no sea un unicornio pero sé muy bien las consecuencias de un agotamiento de magia y lo que sucede cuando uno trata de hacer mas hechizos— dijo algo molesto pero en voz baja —Creo que ella se siente responsable, pero si no lo hubiera hecho esa gran Changeling hubiera logrado tomar el pueblo...¿Por qué la dejo irse?— pregunto la potra Thestral a Shadow. Este no respondió por unos momentos pero luego fijo sus ojos en los de la pequeña —Sakura le hizo algo peor que capturarla y entregarla a las princesas, incluso puede que para ella la muerte hubiera sido mejor. Creo que ella pensó que la Reina Chrysalis tenía el castigo suficiente y no volverá a lastimar a nadie más y yo creo que tiene razón, ella ya no es un Changeling— dijo Shadow —Pero ella tampoco es un pony— dijo Echo confundida —Por eso creo que su castigo es peor que cualquier otra cosa, ha perdido quien es ella. No puede estar ni un lado ni del otro— termino de explicar el Thestral.

Echo lo pensó por un momento asintió cuando pudo comprender las palabras de Shadow Cloud, los dos llevaron a Sakura de regreso a la posada para dejarla en su cuarto aunque ella parecía muy cómoda en la nube que ahora era su cama transporte —Creo que le gusto mucho dormir en la nube— dijo la potra con una sonrisa —No hay nada como dormir en una— fue su respuesta pero ambos no dijeron nada más cuando escucharon un silbato, el silbato de un tren —¡Mamá llego!— grito Echo la cual salió volando hasta la estación de trenes de Hollow Shades. Shadow Cloud pensó que era mejor moverse y dejar a la unicornio en su cuarto porque si su jefa se enterara de que ella estaba fuera de la cama, su flanco sería azotado hasta caerse.

)()()(

El cerebro de la joven unicornio rosa comenzó a funcionar de nuevo, se quejo un poco mientras se estiraba y escucho como sus articulaciones crujían —¿Tuviste un buen descanso?— pregunto una voz femenina. Sakura pestañeo confundida y se levanto de la cama para ver de donde venía la voz, estaba de nuevo en la habitación de la posada, en una esquina estaba Dark Shield la cual no llevaba ya su armadura —Hola ¿Qué hora es?— pregunto aun un poco dormida la joven —Son casi las 5 de la tarde, Echo me conto de tu acto milagroso de crecer las plantas— dijo la yegua Thestral con un tono de voz neutro, por alguna razón Sakura se sintió algo nerviosa —Bueno...fue mi culpa que eso hubiera pasado— dijo la joven —Pudiste haberlo arreglado en otro momento, no cuando estas cansada. Hacer magia en ese estado es muy peligroso para un unicornio— dijo Dark Shield aun con su tono de voz neutro pero su mirada era severa —Lo siento— susurro la joven.

La ex capitana suspiro y se acerco un poco para poder sentarse a un lado de la cama en una pequeña silla —No te estoy regañando Sakura solo estoy preocupada. Has hecho mucho por nosotros y yo te debo mucho. No quiero que luego de todo lo que paso te suceda algo malo— dijo Dark Shield. Sakura asintió y se sintió un poco mal —¿Pero ya te sientes mejor no?— pregunto la yegua lo cual la unicornio respondió con un movimiento con su cabeza —Entonces vamos a pasar de esto y vamos a salir. Pero nunca olvides lo que paso porque sino eso te hará repetir tus errores una y otra vez— aconsejo Dark Shield con una leve sonrisa la cual fue respondida por una igual por Sakura.

Las dos yeguas salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso, el lugar estaba vacío salvo por una mesa donde estaban Black Hammer, Nocturne, Shadow Cloud y Echo. Las dos se sentaron con los demás Thestrals —Es bueno verte en pie Sakura, me alegro que te encuentres mejor— saludo Hammer —Yo igual Sr. Hammer ¿Cómo les fue en el castillo?— pregunto algo nerviosa —Todo bien, las princesas no saben quién eres, solo saben que eres un unicornio, que tu Cutie Mark tiene una estrella y tienes horas de haber salido del pueblo con dirección al Oeste, indique que lo más seguro es que irías a Applewood— dijo Dark Shield —¿Pero al decir que es una unicornio con una estrella de Cutie Mark no hara que la encuentren con más facilidad?— pregunto preocupada la potra Thestral —No te preocupes enana, tu madre no especifico el género así que estarán buscando tanto a yeguas como a sementales unicornios y créeme, no es tan raro las Cutie Mark con estrellas, la gran mayoría de los unicornios tienen por lo menos una estrella en sus Cutie Marks— explico Nocturne.

Sakura se quedo pensando por unos segundos sobre lo dicho —Pero en parte debo ir al Oeste, mi siguiente parada es Appleloosa— comento —Por el momento seguirán más la pista falsa que deje y se enfocaran en los unicornios de la zona. La zona Sur no será tan vigilada pero te recomiendo ir a Dogde Junction, Cherry Hill Ranch tiene las mejores cerezas de toda Equestria y conozco a la dueña, puedo escribirle una carta para que te reciba— dijo Dark Shield. Sakura lo pensó por un momento —Puede ser una opción pero lo pensare bien, de todos modos deberé hacer una parada en un pequeño pueblo para poder ir a alguno de los dos— dijo con calma —¿Luego a donde iras?— pregunto Nocturne —Crystal Empire me llama mucho la atención y por lo que me conto Fleur es un reino que apenas tiene unos pocos meses de haber regresado y ver ponis de cristal suena fascinante— respondió con sinceridad la unicornio —Entonces ya sabemos tus posibles ubicaciones en los siguientes días, podemos tener a nuestros compañeros pendientes de cualquier rumor o dato y tratar de ocultarlo para que las princesas no te encuentren antes de tiempo. Pero solo podremos ayudarte si no haces algo que llame la atención de todos— dijo Black Hammer pero pestañeo cuando Sakura tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y llorando —Es fácil decirlo pero parece que cuando llego a un sitio cosas malas sucedes ¿Acaso atraigo problemas a donde voy?— pregunto con tristeza y siendo consolada por Echo —Creo que solo tienes mala suerte rosada— comento Nocturne tratando de aliviar a la joven unicornio pero solo lo empeoro.

Luego de unos pocas palabras todos terminaron de hablar y la joven de ojos verdes se preparo para irse, ya con los vendajes fuera de sus patas y el parche en la mejilla en donde ya no había alguna herida. Fueron a la estación de trenes donde uno estaba a pocos minutos de salir, Sakura abrazo a sus nuevos amigos y agradeció a todos por la ayuda —¿En serio no te quieres quedar con la armadura? Puedo hacer otra para la Princesa Luna— dijo el viejo Thestral tuerto —No creo que la vuelva usar además que no quiero retrasarlo con su trabajos pero gracias de todos modos— dijo Sakura, la despedida más difícil fue con Echo, la joven potra no quería que la joven yegua se fuera —Tranquila hija, Sakura volverá a visitarnos— dijo Dark Shield —Es verdad, te lo prometo y recuerda que cumplo mis promesas— dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo sonreír a la pequeña.

El silbato del tren sonó con fuerza y un pony tierra con uniforme salió de este gritando que saldrían pronto —Bien, es hora de irme, una vez más gracias a todos, nos veremos pronto— se despidió Sakura y con un último abrazo entre las yeguas y un movimiento de cabeza por parte de los sementales la joven unicornio subió al tren. Este en poco comenzó a moverse lentamente y a cada momento ganaba velocidad, Sakura saco su cabeza por una ventana y su pata para agitarla y despedirse. El grupo hizo lo mismo y cada uno levanto una pata para agitarla. Cuando ya no pudo verlos la joven se acomodo en su asiento y en pocos minutos salieron del oscuro bosque justo a tiempo para ver el atardecer y la aparición de las primeras estrellas junto con la luna "Aun no entiendo cómo es que paso" pensó la joven cerrando los ojos y recordando todo lo que paso ayer en la noche.

)*(*)*(*)*(

Los ojos verdes de Sakura estaba abierto ante la criatura que tenía en frente, era más grande que ella, su cuerpo lucía igual que el resto de los Changelings, oscuro y con agujeros en las patas, aunque también en la cola, esta si tenía una melena a diferencia de los otros Changelings que era de un color azul ciruelo oscuro, a parte de los dientes afilados y el largo y filoso cuerno eran sus ojos, la pupila negra era alargada como la de un gato o lagarto, el iris de un verde oscuro pero parecía que se dividía en dos, el primero el verde oscuro y luego uno de un verde brillante que rodeaba al primero y allí no se detenía, la parte blanca del ojo que era la esclerótica no estaba, sino una de un verde apagado, otras cosas que noto era la pequeña corona negra de 4 puntas sobre su cabeza, el caparazón de su lomo en vez de azul oscuro como el de los demás changelings era de diferentes verdes y parecía tener alguna especie de cinta alrededor de abdomen —Bien, no esperaba ver a otro unicornio con esa maldita habilidad de poder sentir la magia de los seres vivos, pensé que el ultimo vivió hace unos 800 años. Pero aquí tengo a otra— dijo entrecerrando los ojos viendo con enojo a la unicornio rosa —¿Había otros como yo que podían sentir la magia? — pregunto en voz alta Sakura, Chrysalis asintió —Era una verdadera molestia, ellos podían sentirnos y nos dificultaba el reemplazo de los ponis que secuestrábamos para alimentarnos de las parejas o familias con su amor, pero teníamos nuestros trucos para poder despistarlos y una de esas era la absorción de la esencia de vida de los que capturábamos, lastimosamente el proceso provocaba la muerte del pony. Un desperdicio ya que no podía transfórmalos en Changelings zánganos sin mente para la ayuda de la expansión de la colmena pero me alegro que llegaras a tiempo, ahora si podre hacerlo— dijo con delicia la reina Changelings acercándose lentamente a la yegua de ojos verdes, como un gato a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

Sakura no espero por un momento más —¡Protégenos con tu impenetrable fortaleza! ¡Shield!— grito la joven y en segundos de su cuerpo salió un gran escudo de bronce con blanco, la parte de abajo era hecha en bronce pero estaba casi cubierta por un metal de color blanco de diferentes capaz que simulaban la forma de un ala, en el borde superior estaba una gran gema roja redonda, la gema brillo con fuerza y el gran escudo desapareció para luego expandirse una gran cúpula verde azulado que abarco a todos los Thestrals en el suelo y dejando a fuerza a los Changelings que con una orden mental de su reina comenzaron a golpearlo con fuerza tratando de penetrar el escudo de magia. Black Hammer se puso al lado de Dark Shield e intento reanimarla —Vamos Shield, que estamos en un apuro y de los grandes— dijo con algo de nervios.

Todos los Thestrals capturados comenzaron a reaccionar y tratar de ponerse en pie, uno de estos fue la vieja Night Wing que estaba cerca del borde de la magia de la carta Shield al abrir sus ojos pudo ver la cara del Changeling intentado romper el escudo, grito y retrocedió asustada. Esto parece que hizo reaccionar a varios de los Thestrals y cuando notaron la situación se reagruparon Shield que por fin pudo tener conciencia de todo se levanto —¡Todos al centro! ¡Protejan a los que no puedan defenderse!— ordeno con firmeza. Sakura se movió al centro y fue rodeada por varios Thestrals mayores y luego los que eran los soldados los rodearon, Nocturne se acerco a la única unicornio del grupo —Rosada ¿Cuanto puedes aguantar tu escudo?— pregunto preocupada —No lo se, nunca he llamado a Shield para algo así, no se cuanta magia me costara para mantenerlo— explico la joven, todo esto fue escuchado por la ex capitana —¿Entonces no puedes levantarlo de nuevo si lo necesitamos?— pregunto tratando de conservar un poco la calma —No lo se— fue la única respuesta de Sakura.

Chrysalis no se movió de su sitio, estaba algo intrigada por la magia extraña de la unicornio que le recordaba levemente a la odiosa princesa del amor, primero era el hecho de gritar para poder usar el hechizo y luego que este parecía tener una forma material. Todo esto le recordaba hace siglos lo poderosos que eran los antiguos unicornios que usaban rituales y conjuros para poder realizar sus hechizos. Incluso pudo ver que la Cutie Mark de la unicornio parecía ser un sello mágico —Interesante... ¡No me importa si necesitan matar a todos esos Thestrals pero quiero a la unicornio con vida!— ordeno la reina Changeling, si tenía razón la joven yegua le sería mas útil viva que muerta, bueno lo suficientemente viva para poder absorber su esencia y poder hacerse más fuerte, tenía que tener todo el poder necesario si quería reintentar conquistar Canterlot y a Equestria.

El ataque se hizo más intenso lo que hizo que la unicornio cayera al suelo de rodillas, podía sentir como Shield le costaba detener los ataques, lo que ocasionaba que este necesitara más de la magia de su ama "Debo hacer algo...Earthy" pensó tratando de ponerse de pie con ayuda de Nocturne y Shadow Cloud _"Ama Sakura, está muy débil para llamarme, se arriesga a un desmayo o peor" _hablo la carta Earthy con preocupación "No tengo opción y eres la única que puedo pensar que puede sacarnos de esta situación. Por favor ayúdame" pidió la joven de ojos verdes _"Lo hare ama Sakura, voy a tratar de moverme lo más rápido que pueda" _dijo con firmeza la carta. El cuerno de Sakura cobro vida cuando fue cubierto por su singular aura mágica —¡Tu que tienes el control del suelo y el techo que cubre nuestras cabezas! ¡Has temblar todo con tu poder! ¡Earthy!— grito con fuerza y todos los presentes quedaron asombrados incluso Chrysalis, del cuerpo de la joven comenzó a salir una gran figura. Era una gran yegua de tonos color tierra su cuerpo estaba cubierto por roca como si llevara una armadura, dejando visible su cuello y cara, alrededor de su cuello y los hombros varios trozos de cuarzo se levantaban, incluso había uno grande en su pecho, su melena de un marrón oscuro tenía un extraño peinado levantado para luego quedar con una onda hacía atrás en espiral, alrededor de su cabeza y frente estaban cubiertos por mas cuarzo y el de la frente nacía un gran cuerno, tenía una larga capa de un marrón claro que cubría su cuerpo pero esta se levanto cuando algo debajo de esta se movió dejando con la boca abierta a todos, debajo de la capa estaba un gran par de alas marrones lo cual era muestra de que la gran yegua misteriosa era una alicorn.

Earthy tenía un semblante de dureza y dedicación, iba a terminar esto de forma rápida para que su ama escapara —_No retire a Shield aun ama_— susurro pero todos los que estaban cerca de la joven unicornio pudieron escucharla, Sakura asintió su rostro estaba cubierta por varias gotas de sudor, Earthy levanto vuelo para luego lanzarse contra el suelo y hundirse en el como si fuera agua, solo un segundo paso cuando fuera del escudo un gran dragón hecho de roca salió rugiendo con fuerza, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de picos de tierra solida, abriendo sus fauces escupió varios de estos contra los changelings los cuales muchos fueron alcanzados y empalados vivos, sangre verde brillante comenzó a cubrir el suelo cavernoso. La escena dejo impactados a los thestrals pero olvidaron eso cuando la joven yegua cayó de nuevo al suelo respirando con fuerza —¡Vamos rosada! ¡Aguanta un poco más!— suplico Nocturne muy preocupada, el gran dragón de tierra volteo su cabeza para mirar a su ama, movió su cabeza hacía el techo y lo golpeo provocando que las estalactitas temblaran y se desprendieran lo que causo una lluvia sobre los ya aterrados changelings. Con esto Earthy volvió a sumergiese al suelo pero en poco todo comenzó a temblar y con gran fuerza. La zona de tierra que era protegida por la carta Shield comenzó a moverse y elevarse, la Reina Chrysalis retiro su propio hechizo de un escudo y quedo impactada al ver la tierra elevarse en un gran pilar, de golpe esta aumento su velocidad y el techo de la caverna se abrió dándole un paso mas fácil a los Thestrals y a la unicornio.

Todos estaban aterrados de lo que pasaba y miraban el techo el cual se abría para ellos aunque eso no evitaba que algunas rocas cayeran sobre el escudo mágico, Sakura estaba comenzando a ver borroso y por el borde de sus ojos se estaba oscureciendo —Earthy...no...puedo... —susurro al borde del desmayo pero todo se detuvo, los Thestrals pudieron ver el cielo oscuro de la noche con su manto de estrellas dándoles la bienvenida, estaban fuera de las cuevas pero en la parte de arriba de las montañas. La gran alicorn de la tierra salió del suelo para luego entrar en el cuerpo de la unicornio de color rosa al igual que el escudo que invoco, cuando las dos cartas regresaron a su cuerpo Sakura cayó al suelo. Los sonidos eran distorsionados y lejanos, a penas pudo ver a Shadow ya que estaba frente de ella gritando algo y luego lo que parecía la silueta de Dark Shield gritar algo, dejo que su mente se apagara.

Sakura abrió sus ojos y lo primero que noto era el ruido, luego que estaba acostada en una cama y por ultimo estaba viendo la parte de atrás del algún pony, trato de decir algo pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un leve quejido que por suerte fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que el pony frente a ella se volteara, allí noto por fin que era un Thestral —¡Capitana! ¡La unicornio despertó!— grito provocando un dolor de cabeza en la joven yegua —No grites idiota. Cherry ¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunto Dark Shield. Sakura iba a responder algo pero se quedo mirando por un momento a la Thestral, esta llevaba ahora una armadura como Black Hammer solo que con detalles plateados y cubría mas su cuerpo —Bien...creo— fue su respuesta en un susurro —Me alegro, nos preocupamos mucho cuando te desmayaste. Te agradezco de verdad que nos hayas rescatado a todos pero lo siento mucho, tengo que mantenerte vigilada— dijo con algo de culpa la yegua —¿Qué?— pregunto Sakura levantándose pero al hacerlo tan rápido se mareo, llevo su casco a la cabeza y al acariciarla también toco su cuerno el cual sintió algo que no debía estar allí —De verdad lo siento pero es demasiada coincidencia que aparezca los Changelings y la que parece ser la misteriosa Alicorn que salió en los periódicos hace unos pocos días. Tienes puesto un anillo de Mithril especial para retener la magia de los unicornios y alicorns. Cuando hayamos vencido a los Changelings y a su reina volveré para hablar contigo ¡Soldados!— grito la ex capitana y dos Thestral con armadura entraron a la habitación donde estaban las dos yeguas —Quiero que vigilen a nuestra invitada, por ningún motivo la dejen salir y tampoco se alejen de ella— ordeno saliendo de la habitación.

Los dos guardias saludaron y se pusieron a cada lado de la entrada de la habitación, Sakura examino el sitio y vio que era su habitación en la posada "¿Me escuchan?" pregunto preocupada la joven unicornio con el extraño anillo en su cuerno, si Dark Shield decía la verdad de que eso retendría su magia no quería pensar si también afectaría de alguna forma daniña a sus cartas _"Si ama Sakura, estamos bien pero usted a penas se está recuperando" _hablo Windy _"Uso mucho de su magia en las cuevas ama pero pudimos escapar a salvo" _hablo Dark _"Pero esa maldita yegua de alas de rata ha colocado esa cosa en su cuerno, por el momento bloquea su magia por lo débil que esta, si estuviera a toda su capacidad seguro podría sobrecargarlo y destruirlo"_ dijo Firey algo molesta "Hay que buscar una forma de quitármelo pero ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?" pregunto la joven de ojos verdes _"54 minutos ama Sakura"_ hablo Time "Bien, aun no siento a los Changelings cerca pero debemos pensar una forma de defender el pueblo" pensó Sakura acomodándose en la cama para descansar un poco más _"Creo que las mejores de nosotras en ataques están bajo tu mando Firey"_ dijo Light _"Es cierto, Shot, Arrow y Thunder son las mejores en atacar a múltiples enemigos sin lastimar a los aliados"_ dijo con orgullo Firey _"Ama Sakura, no creo que sea buena idea llamarme"_ dijo con seriedad Arrow "¿Por qué Arrow?" pregunto confundida la unicornio _"Hasta el momento la mayoría que han sido convocadas han tomado la apariencia de algún pony, si esto me pasa no sé cómo lograre sostener mi arco y mi flecha, también usted aun no se recupera así que llamarnos a las tres ocasionara que se debilite muy rápido"_ todas las cartas estuvieron de acuerdo ante el razonamiento de su hermana.

Mientras Sakura discutía con sus cartas, en el primer piso de la posada en un cuarto de huéspedes Dark Shield hablaba con Black Hammer —¿De verdad crees que ella se tragara eso? Si fuera una unicornio normal el anillo si retendría su magia pero la de un Alicorn es imposible— dijo el Thestral tuerto —Para empezar no sabemos si es una Alicorn incluso, es verdad que has visto hechizos muy complejos de ella y su poder parece estar a la altura de la Princesa Celestia. Demonios hizo que la tierra cobrara vida, aun me cuesta creer lo que vi pero ella está muy agotada. Espero que el agotamiento juegue un papel importante en la mentira que le dije y la mantenga en la habitación— dijo la ex capitana —Odio llevarte la contraria Shield pero estaría más tranquilo si ella nos ayudara contra los insectos, tu y el resto de los secuestrados aun no están totalmente recuperados— la yegua Thestral se le quedo mirando por un momento —Se que no estoy en el mejor estado pero no estoy incapacitada para luchar— la mirada de Black Hammer se endureció —No seas necia yegua, su habilidad de detectar a los changeligns es muy valiosa, si esos malditos empiezan a cambiar en medio de la lucha será un caos y no sabremos si estamos atacando a un enemigo o un aliado— explico con un tono serio.

Dark Shield levanto una ceja —Nunca te he visto defender a alguien así y más sabiendo como de paranoico eres— el viejo semental sonrió levemente —Eso es por tu culpa al estar tantos años bajo tus ordenes, me hiciste dudar incluso de mi sombra en los peores momentos cuando patrullábamos las zonas baldías o luchamos en las cavernas contra los perros de diamantes que robaban una de las Cámaras del Tesoro Real. Pero si algo que también me has pegado es que confié en mis instintos y luego de que Cherry llegara a ese extremo para sacarnos de allí, estoy seguro que ella solo quiere ayudarnos— dijo Black Hammer. Por un momento Dark Shield considero las palabras de su amigo pero suspiro —Quiero creerte amigo mío, me has cubierto muchas veces las espaldas y has sido uno de los pocos que se atreve a cuestionarme pero hay algo más extraño en Cherry Blossom, más de lo que podemos ver o suponer y con eso no me voy a arriesgar y es mi última palabra— dijo con seriedad cuando vio que el Thestral iba a decir algo, dando media vuelta salió de la habitación dejando el viejo semental molesto —Es tan necia como una maldita mula— gruño Hammer agarrando su gran martillo y acomodándoselo en la espalda para salir también.

Sakura observaba el pueblo por la ventana de su habitación, ya se sentía mucho mejor pero sabía que no estaba en las mejores condiciones, si intentara a invocar a algunas de las cartas elementales estaría muy cansada para poder llamar a otra de sus cartas. También aun trataba de buscar la forma de quitar el anillo en su cuerno, su primer intento fue hacerlo en el baño de la habitación sin la constante vigilancia de los dos guardias sobre ella, una vez dentro trato de retirarlo pero fue una mala idea cuando una descarga salió del anillo entumeciendo un poco sus patas. Cuando salió del baño los dos guardias tenían unas leves sonrisas en sus rostros demostrando que sabían del plan de la yegua unicornio. Suspiro molesta pegando su hocico contra el cristal "¿Que creen que pase si trato de forzar mi magia?" pregunto Sakura a sus cartas _"Bueno, viendo como trato de usar el hechizo de levitación el anillo absorbe la magia. Debe tener un límite de las cantidades de poder que puede absorber, si tratamos de forzarlo a que absorba más magia de lo que puede contener, hay dos escenarios posible. Uno en donde el anillo estalle lastimándola y el otro que se vuelva inútil al no poder absorber mas de su magia pero en consecuencia tendrá poca magia para llamarnos, pero estoy más inclinada al primer escenario"_ explico Dark "Entonces es un riesgo que solo tomaremos si no encontramos otra solución" pensó la unicornio cuando sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando algo se puso frente a ella.

Del otro lado del cristal estaba Echo volando saludándola e indicándola que abriera la ventana, Sakura pestañeo pero trato de indicarle con la mirada que bajara un momento y parece que la joven potra entiendo porque descendió, volteando su cabeza se quedo mirando a los guardias —Se que es divertido mirarme pero quiero algo de privacidad por favor— pidió amablemente, los dos guardias al principio no dijeron nada pero se vieron de reojo —Vamos ¿No creen que intentare saltar por la ventana? Estamos en el tercer piso, para un pony tierra eso no le afectaría tanto pero soy una unicornio con su magia totalmente bloqueada— indico señalando con su pezuña el anillo de Mithril. Los dos guardias se quedaron unos segundos en silencio pero asintieron y comenzaron a salir —No haga nada tonto señorita Blossom— dijo uno para luego salir y cerrar la puerta, Sakura espero unos minutos y ya segura de que no entrarían abrió con cuidado la ventana. La pequeña potra entro a la habitación —¿Qué haces aquí Echo?— pregunto la joven de ojos verdes —Quería darte las gracias por cumplir tu promesa Srta. Blossom pero mamá te encerró ¿Por qué? Tú la ayudaste como al resto de los que fueron secuestrados— dijo confundida la pequeña Thestral —Tu madre sospecha de mi por ciertas poderes que tengo— fue la respuesta de Sakura pero la joven inclino su cabeza sin entender —Déjame contarte una historia Echo, va a sonar increíble y de fantasía pero todo es verdad— Echo asintió aunque aun un poco confundida pero sus ojos se abrieron con cada palabra al igual que su boca.

Sakura resumió lo mejor que pudo su historia, quien era realmente, sus cartas, las cosas que podía hacer con su ayuda y de cómo llego —Por eso tu madre me puso esto— dijo señalando el anillo de Mithril —Mamá está mal, tu has ayudado a muchos, por lo que he escuchado de los adultos los changelings vendrán y pronto— dijo Echo _—_Creo lo mismo, por eso debo quitarme esto pero cada vez que lo intento una descarga me lo impide y no sé que pasara si intento forzar mi magia en el— dijo algo molesta Sakura pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas la pequeña Thestral se elevo hasta la altura de su cuerno y con sus pequeños cascos tomo el anillo comenzándolo a jalar. Por un segundo Sakura iba a gritar que se detuviera pensando que iba a recibir la misma descarga que ella había sentido pero no paso, Echo trataba de removerlo y podía sentir como el anillo cedía un poco. Echo estaba esforzando y el anillo cedía más hasta que salió de una del cuerno de la unicornio al igual que algo se estrello en el otro lado de la habitación, Sakura se volteo para ver que había pasado sin notar como los dos guardias entraron a la habitación.

La pared de la habitación está destruida y parte del piso dañado pero de el y del humo causado por la explosión un Changeling salio con un fuerte chillido —¡Shot!— grito la unicornio rosa, su cuerno fue cubierto por el aura mágica de color rosa con destellos dorados y del cuerpo de Sakura salió otra de sus cartas, Echo se quedo asombrada de lo que vio, era una yegua pegaso de un rosa muy claro, casi blanco pero noto que era el color de un traje de cuerpo completo ceñido que llevaba puesto, en realidad su pelaje era blanco al ver su rostro, su melena cubría toda su cabeza, larga casi hasta llegar a su cola y en puntas de un color rosa oscuro menos una parte que era amarilla que estaban en el centro de su cabello naciendo desde su frente. Shot tenía el ceño fruncido y a penas el changeling se movió tomo su forma de energía hasta ser del tamaño de la cabeza de Sakura, seguía siendo del color de su melena pero se volvió rápidamente blanco liberando un disparo de energía que atravesó limpiamente al changelings.

El cuerpo cayo con un ruido sordo y la sangre de color verde comenzó a derramarse por el suelo, la joven de ojos verdes cerro sus ojos tratando de aceptar el hecho de que tuvo que ordenar a su carta acabar con la vida de alguien. Shot regreso a su forma normal y se puso frente a la unicornio —_Ama Sakura. Recuerde que fui creada para ser una carta de ataque, este es mi propósito final. Se que usted nunca tomaría este camino sino hubiera otra elección, pero ya ha visto lo que esta especie hace y lo que hará bajo las ordenes de su reina_— Sakura asintió ante las palabras de su carta para luego voltearse para ver a Echo, la joven potra estaba con los ojos abiertos mirando el cuerpo del changeling, la unicornio se puso en medio haciendo que Echo la mirara —Echo, ve a un lugar seguro y refúgiate en el. No salgas hasta que te busque. Ustedes es mejor que hagan lo mismo— dijo mirando por fin a los guardias. Sin esperar alguna palabra de los Thestrals se movió hasta el agujero hecho por el ataque del changelings y pudo observar como los Thestrals luchaban contra un ejército de estas criaturas, con un pensamiento llamo a otra de sus cartas y enseguida dos grandes alas de color rosa nacieron de su espalda dejando con la boca abierta los guardias y a Echo y sin esperar más salto por el agujero.

Las cosas afuera no eran buenas, la cantidad de Changelings era mayor de lo esperado, por cada Thestral en el pueblo parecía que había cuatro de los cambiantes, Shadow Cloud dio un giro en el aire despistando a un changeling que lo seguía para luego darle una fuerte patada en su caparazón, un desagradable sonido de algo rompiéndose llego a sus oídos, algo choco con el desde atrás y se volteo solo para tener una daga en su cuello, Nocturne pestañeo confundida por un segundo pero su mirada se endureció —Dime por qué te disloque la pata derecha la ultima vez— ordeno la yegua Thestral —Porque me descubriste viéndote la grupa— respondió rápidamente, Nocturne bajo su arma y asintió —Bien eres tú, esto no parece tener fin— dijo volteándose y pegando su espalda con el de Shadow Cloud. El semental Thestral asintió —Esto es una locura apenas estamos conteniéndolos pero si no hacemos algo vamos a perder lo que me extraña es que aun no han comenzado a cambiar de forma, puede ser que creen que Cherry está ayudándonos pero la jefa es una loca por dejarla fuera de esto— dijo con frustración —Si, una pena que no nos está ayudando— dijo en voz baja Nocturne.

Allí Shadow Cloud pudo sentir una fría sensación recorrer su columna vertebral, primero el tono de su amiga era inusual, luego estaba el hecho de que ella no llamo a Cherry por el apodo de rosada que ella misma le dio, por el rabillo del ojo vio algo que detuvo por un segundo su corazón y era a Nocturne lejos de él peleando contra varios Changelings. Detrás del semental la que se hacía pasar por la yegua Thestral sonrió levantado su arma pero antes de que pudiera clavarla en el cuello de Shadow Cloud una luz de energía blanca apareció y de este salió un disparo de energía mas pequeño a gran velocidad dejando una estela blanca. La bala de energía atravesó limpiamente la cabeza de la falsa Nocturne matándola al instante, el cuerpo de esta se desplomo contra el suelo pero antes de caer al suelo había desaparecido y solo quedo el cuerpo sin vida de un changeling. El Thestral que había volteado su cabeza quedo paralizado por lo que acaba de pasar pero se recupero rápidamente al ver más de estos destellos y pudo ver como varios de los cambiantes caían muertos, volando acercándose a el era Cherry Blossom pero la quijada de Shaodw Cloud no cayó al suelo al estar unida a su cabeza al ver las grandes alas de color rosa que ahora tenía la unicornio.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron de alegría al ver al joven semental y voló hasta llegar frente a el —¡Shadow! Que bueno es verte bien— dijo con alegría Sakura, la esfera de energía de color rosa cambio a blanco cuando un changeling se acerco a ellos y disparo otra bala de energía atravesando el pecho de la criatura —Escucha, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Trata de sacar a todos los Thestrals que estén cerca de la fuente, voy a tratar de detener a la mayor cantidad de Changelings que pueda con un hechizo de largo alcance pero no quiero a que nadie salga lastimado— explico la yegua unicornio para luego irse junto con la esfera de energía, en poco la verdadera Nocturne llego al lado del aun asombrado Shadow Cloud —¿Esa era rosada no?— pregunto en un estado similar que su compañero el cual solo asintió —¿Tenía alas o era mi maldita imaginación?— volvió a preguntar —Tenía alas— respondió el Thestral —Por el Tartaro...creo que estamos muertos si es que estos Changelings no nos matan primero, hemos retenido a una princesa— dijo preocupada la yegua —Luego pensamos en pedir clemencia, debemos hacer los que nos ordeno y sacar a todos los que estén cerca de la fuente— dijo por fin fuera del shock el semental Thestral volando seguido por Nocturne.

Sakura por su parte volaba lo más rápido que podía junto con Shot la cual seguía disparando a todo Changeling que veía o sentía. Los insectos ponis comenzaron a cambiar y tomar la forma de diferentes Thestrals para tratar de ganar la batalla pero eso no le preocupaba a la joven unicornio sino que no veía ni podía sentir la magia de la reina de estas criaturas, desvió su cabeza para mirar como varios Thestrals se apartaron de la fuente de la Princesa Luna "Perfecto, Thunder prepárate porque voy a llamarte en breve" pensó la joven a su carta la cual le respondió con un gruñido de afirmación _"¿Tratara de usar el agua de la fuente para aumentar el alcance de Thuder no ama?"_ pregunto Watery "Si, Thunder es poderoso y no quiero causar más muertes. Por eso quiero usar el agua como una forma de canalizar su ataque sin que tenga que atacar directamente" explico la joven de ojos verdes al ver que la zona donde estaba la fuente ya fue desocupada. Voló directamente hasta aterrizar dándole la espalda a la fuente de la alicorn de la noche, Fly regreso dentro del cuerpo de la unicornio al igual que Shot aunque a de mala gana ya que no quería dejar desprotegida a su ama "¿Estas lista?" pregunto y pudo sentir dentro de ella la emoción de unas de sus cartas.

Varios Changelings se acercaron a la fuente rodeándola junto con la unicornio de color rosa —¡Tu que puedes controlas el flujo del agua, préstame tu poder! ¡Wave!— invoco Sakura mientras su cuerno cobraba vida, de su cuerpo una energía azul salió para entrar a la fuente y en poco todo el lugar comenzó a temblar. Los Changelings que estaban en el suelo se elevaron pensando que volvería a salir la criatura de tierra pero eso no paso, la fuente exploto y como un geiser el agua se elevo, en la punta de la gigantesca columna de agua estaba la forma de un pony pero su cuerpo estaba hecho completamente de agua, sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro pero no había pupila o iris, solo la forma del ojo. Los insectos ponis estaban paralizados y más cuando la criatura de agua parecía que sonreía cuando en la parte que sería su hocico se abrió y el agujero formo la sonrisa. El agua se extendió a los lados y tomo la forma de una gran ola la cual se lanzo sobre los Changelings.

Estos trataron de evitar la gigantesca masa de agua pero muchos no lo lograron a tiempo y lo que sí pudieron fueron rápidamente alcanzados por otras olas más pequeñas pero de igual fuerza que la primera, Wave fue rápida y regreso al cuerpo de su ama sabiendo que no debía permanecer mucho tiempo fuera porque consumiría la magia que aún le quedaba a su señora, los Changelings trataron de levantarse y mover sus alas pero estas por el agua no podían moverse para darles el impulso para poder volar de nuevo, no hasta que se secaran pero dudaron que pudieran hacerlo cuando vieron que la unicornio de ojos verdes le nacieron alas en su espalda —Oh gran espíritu del Raiju, ilumina estos momentos con tu relámpago ¡Thunder!— grito y de su cuerno un relámpago blanco salió disparado al cielo atravesando las ramas y hojas de los árboles quemándolas y abriendo un gran agujero para luego descender uno más grande con la forma de un lobo el cual al chocar contra la tierra y el agua la electricidad salió disparada a los Changelings, los gritos de dolor asustaron a Sakura la cual sin esperar hizo regresar a Thunder dentro de ella.

Los Changelings cayeron al suelo, de sus cuerpos leves hilos de humo se elevaban pero la joven se calmo cuando aun podía sentir la magia de las criaturas cambiantes, sabía que no los había matado, cerrando los ojos suspiro cansada aunque invoco a Thunder de forma rápida y por corto tiempo tener tanto tiempo a Shot y luego llamar a Wave la agoto —Princesa— alguien detrás de ella hablo, se volteo para ver a Dark Shield la cual volaba con la cabeza agachada —Perdóneme Princesa Cherry por lo que le hice— pidió la yegua Thestral, Sakura se volteo para hablar pero no pudo cuando la voz de cierta potra sonó —¡Mamá!— grito Echo volando para abrazar a su madre, Sakura sonrió ante la escena pero luego se puso serio —Echo, te dije que te quedaras en un lugar seguro hasta que fuera a buscarte— la pequeña miro a la unicornio —¡Pero ganaste princesa! Los Changelings fueron derrotados— dijo emocionada y feliz, la joven de ojos verdes suspiro al ver que ahora la pequeña también comenzó a llamarla princesa. Iba a decir algo cuando una presencia se manifestó sobre ellos —¡Shield!— grito invocando a su carta pero lamentablemente no fue lo suficientemente rápida para cubrir a las dos Thestrals y a ella para detener una poderosa ráfaga de magia de color verde pero si para evitar que el golpe fuera muy fuerte.

Aun así las tres cayeron al suelo, todos los Thestrals que vieron lo ocurrido se movieron pero no a tiempo para evitar un segundo ataque de Changelings, del gran agujero causado por Thunder descendió enojada la Reina Chrysalis, Echo se movió saliendo de entre las patas de su madre que la abrazo cuando Sakura grito y pudo ver como la gran changeling aterrizo a unos pocos metros de ella y su madre para avanzar hasta ellas. Traton de levantar a su madre pero esta estaba inconsciente —Que enternecedora escena, una hija y su madre. Tal vez deba acabar primero con ella— dijo la gran Changeling con una sonrisa llena de dientes filosos —No...no le harás nada a mi mamá— dijo con temor Echo poniéndose enfrente de Chrysalis —Ojojo ¿Qué dijiste pequeña? No te escuche bien— se burlo la reina oscura agachándose un poco y poniendo su oído —No...le harás...nada a mi...¡Mamá!— grito con toda sus fuerzas la potra Thestral y allí paso lo increíble, la Reina Chrysalis junto con alguno de sus soldados salieron volando cuando el grito de Echo, el cual genero una gran fuerza que logro aturdir a muchos que estaban cerca del rango del grito, también provocando que las ventanas estallaran, Chrysalis termino chocando contra una de las casas con bastante fuerza atravesando la pared de madera.

Echo respiraba con agitación pero con cada inhalación y exhalación de aire su garganta dolía pero un leve brillo detrás de ella llamo su atención, su flanco brillaba hasta aparecer varias ondas de color verde las cuales se expandía por todo su flanco —My...Cutie..Mark— dijo con alegría y algo de dolor por su garganta pero se asusto cuando escucho una gran explosión, la casa ardía en llamas verdes y de entre ellas salió Chrysalis, sus ojos mostraban una gran odio, su cuerpo levemente lastimado tenía algunas heridas de las cuales salía sangre verde, incluso una de sus alas parecía tener un nuevo hueco causado por el choque. Con paso firme avanzo hasta la madre e hija —Bien mocosa, cambio de planes, tu serás la primera en morir— dijo con odio. Sakura gimió de dolor y se levanto con esfuerzo justo para ver como Chrysalis avanzaba mientras su retorcido cuerno era rodeado por su aura mágica verdosa, como si hubiera llamado a Time el tiempo se hizo más lento y vio como la gran Changeling preparaba su ataque de magia, de cómo Echo se quedo paralizada del miedo y el despertar de Dark Shield al ver la situación lo único que podía hacer era abrazar a su hija en un intento de protegerla.

El ataque salió del cuerno de Chrysalis y en segundos impacto contra los dos Thestrals provocando una gran explosión, incluso levantando varios trozos de tierra y polvo lo cual hizo que una gran sonrisa de maldad adornara el hocico de la Reina Changelings, pero cuando el polvo se fue una cara de asombro para luego pasar a rabia la adorno, Dark Shield tenía abrazada con toda su fuerza a su hija pero al abrir sus ojos pudo ver que estaban rodeadas de un hechizo de escudo blanco el cual reconoció como el que uso la unicornio rosa, volteo su rostro para poder verla pero se quedo asombrada ante lo que vio. El cuerno de Sakura estaba rodeado por su aura mágica pero ahora los destellos dorados eran más grandes, casi haciendo desaparecer el aura de color rosa, parecía ahora que su aura era de color dorado con leves destellos de color rosa, sus ojos de color verde carecían de su brillo amable y alegre para mostrar uno de dureza —¿Cómo te atreves atacar a una madre y a su hija indefensas?— pregunto con una ira controlada, varias rocas que fueron creadas por el ataque de Chrysalis habían llegado cerca de la unicornio y ahora estaban comenzando a levitar levemente por el poder mágico que Sakura estaba generando. Chrysalis dio un paso atrás al ver a esos ojos verdes pero se quedo firme y concentro su magia en otro ataque pero esta vez en contra de la unicornio de color rosa. Sakura invoco a Dash logrando que su cuerpo se moviera muy rápido y evitando el ataque el cual exploto al lado de ella pero no se eso no la hizo moverse de donde estaba ahora ni de dejar de ver al gran changeling.

Chrysalis empezó a perder la calma y comenzó a lanzar mas de sus hechizos de ataque en un intento de poder golpear pero con cada ataque la unicornio lo esquivaba a una gran velocidad y sin darse cuenta estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pero no espero lo que hizo la joven de ojos verdes. Sakura dio un gran salto y se lanzo contra Chrysalis pero de nuevo llamo a otras de sus cartas la cual fue a Power para que le diera su fuerza, algo grito a la mente de la gran insecto pony para que saliera de allí el cual hizo caso moviendo sus alas para poder volar de donde estaba, justo cuando se aparto la unicornio choco contra el suelo haciendo que se hundiera creando un pequeño cráter. Sakura levanto su cabeza para mirar como Chrysalis levanto vuelo en un intento de escapar —Windy— susurro llamando a su carta más fiel, la carta con forma de alicorn salió del cuerpo de la joven a gran velocidad, su rostro mostraba la molestia y enojo de su ama contra la reina changeling y no permitiría que escapara de su castigo, en segundos llego y la rodeo con sus corrientes de viento provocando algunos daños en sus alas de insecto, Chrysalis grito cuando las fuertes corrientes de viento dañaron sus alas y la hicieron caer contra al suelo con fuerza, aunque no fue una caída muy grande su la lastimo ya que trato de ponerse de pie pero parecía que una de sus patas estaba fracturada. Pero olvido eso cuando una sombra por encima de ella la cubrio, levantado su cabeza sus ojos mostraban ahora miedo de ver a la unicornio con alas volando sobre ella. Su cuerno ahora brillaba con un aura dorada pero tal vez lo que más le aterro fue ver por el gran agujero entre los árboles eran que las estrellas que giraban alrededor de una más grande la cual brillaban entre los colores de rosa y dorado.

Los ojos de Sakura ahora habían adquirido un brillo blanco —¡Reina Chrysalis! ¡Has intentado hacer daño a este pueblo, has atacado a sus habitantes para tus fines maléficos, incluso osas atacar a una pequeña que no puede defenderse y a su madre herida!— dijo Sakura pero su voz sonó mucho mas fuerte gracias a la carta Voice la cual quería contribuir en algo y pensó que una voz atronadora infundiría más miedo en el corazón de la gran insecto pony aunque logrando sin querer que los Thestrals pensaran que era la famosa voz real usada por las Princesas de Equestria. Chrysalis trato de retroceder pero grito levemente por el dolor de su pata pero no pensó más en eso cuando sintió su cuerpo elevarse. En el oscuro cielo de la noche más estrellas se unieron, ahora era un gran remolino de estrellas que giraban alrededor de una sola mucho más grande y brillante, en el suelo un gran círculo dorado comenzó a formarse junto con varias líneas entrecruzadas, el sol y la luna en los lados y una gran doble estrella de 5 puntas en el centro —¡Por el poder de mi Estrella, ordeno que tu rostro nunca más sea ocultado. Que todos sepan quién eres por el resto de tu vida!— el sello mágico se completo y comenzó a brillar con fuerza al igual que la gran estrella en el cielo, Chrysalis grito de dolor y de su cuerpo una energía en forma de fuego verde empezó a salir de su cuerno y cuerpo —¡Te ordeno que tomes la forma que mereces! ¡Transfórmela en una Carta Sakura!— grito la unicornio y con eso se desato el fin, tanto del sello como de la estrella dos fuerzas de energía se unieron justo donde estaban flotando Sakura y Chrysalis causando que todos los que miraban el evento quedaran cegados por la fuerza del brillo de poder mágico pero pudieron escuchar claramente el grito de dolor de la reina changeling. Sakura que no fue cegada por el despliegue de magia pudo observar como el fuego mágico dejo el cuerpo de Chrysalis y se junto en un solo punto para luego tomar una forma muy familiar para ella, la de una de sus cartas, cuando la transformación termino lucia exactamente igual que una, el color rosa, su sello en el adverso de la carta, la estrella, el sol y la luna en la parte frontal pero era la imagen la que llamo su atención. La ilustración parecía la de un hombre con un traje de etiqueta, pero su rostro tenía rasgos femeninos lo que le hacía ver de apariencia andrógina, sus brazos estaban cruzados a la altura de su pecho pero con las manos en los costados de su cuerpo y cada una sostenía una máscara, una con una expresión alegre y otra de enojo, el nombre de la carta era The Mask.

Antes de que todo terminara la carta voló hasta Sakura entrando en su cuerpo, el brillo desapareció y todos pudieron ver como el sello en el suelo se desvanecía, la gran estrella en el cielo se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche y las demás estrellas regresaban a su lugar, Chrysalis cayó al suelo como si fuera un saco, con la mirada perdida y la boca abierta, como si su grito aun continuara pero sin sonido alguno, la unicornio rosa descendió lentamente moviendo sus alas con gracia y una vez que sus cascos estaban en tierra firme sus alas se fueron. Al igual que su conciencia ya que su vista se oscureció y cayó al suelo cansada.

)*(*)*(*)*(

Sakura quedo perdida en sus recuerdos mientras miraba por la ventana del tren como el paisaje cambiaba, la primera vez que logro despertar Shadow Cloud le conto lo que paso de ese gran evento, Chrysalis logro salir de su estado pero estaba muy débil pero quedo con una expresión de horror y grito algo, que no podía sentir su magia, incluso trato por lo que explico el semental Thestral, de cambiar de apariencia pero no pudo hacerlo. Entre la confusión y asombro los Thestrals aprovecharon la oportunidad y lograron combatir a los Changelings, un herido y cansado Black Hammer se lanzo para protegerla mientras estaba inconsciente junto con otros soldados. Entre el caos y la confusión Chrysalis de alguna forma logro escapar pero sus soldados no tuvieron esa misma suerte, parecía que toda la colmena de changelings había sido derrotada, había tantos capturados como muertos pero pocos heridos entre los Thestrals y ninguno muerto, todo gracias a la joven unicornio que ahora ante los ojos de ellos era una de sus princesas.

Un leve suspiro escapo de sus labios _"Es mejor que vaya a dormir mi Ama" _dijo una nueva voz dentro de Sakura lo que hizo que la joven se sobresaltara un poco llamando la atención de otros ponis dentro del vagon, con una leve sonrisa de pena la unicornio se levanto y fue al vagon que reservo para ella la cual era el único que tenía una cama para ella sola, un gasto que pudo hacer gracias a la gran suma de bits que aun tenía en sus alforjas y dado por su amiga Fleur "Mask ¿Sientes odio o enojo hacía mi?" pregunto Sakura _"¿Por qué debería sentir eso hacía mi Ama? Usted me ha dado vida, me ha dado una conciencia y un nombre. Ya no soy simple magia de cambio. Ahora soy parte de algo más grande y que puede tener un mejor uso. Yo siempre estaré agradecido y le seré fiel mi Ama"_ dijo Mask con respeto. Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de la unicornio "Entonces diré esto. Bienvenido a mi familia Mask, tu opinión y tu consejo siempre serán bien recibidos" dijo con alegría Sakura para luego escuchar como todas sus cartas le daban la bienvenida a la nueva carta y algunas decían que era bueno tener a otro hermano entre ellas.

Cuando llego a su vagón cerró la puerta, aunque se aseguro un poco más llamando a Lock, el candado verde con amarillo, de alas blancas cerca de su cerradura apareció para luego fundirse en la puerta y bloqueándola hasta que su ama lo llamara para salir. Sakura quería tener una noche total de descanso antes de llegar a su destino —Bien, veamos que me depara el día de mañana, espero que Ponyville sea un lugar tranquilo— dijo con cansancio para acostarse y cerrar sus ojos, entregándose rápidamente el sueño.


	5. Chapter 5

El amanecer llegaba a la tierra de Equestria, iluminando sus planicies y colinas pero también a un tren que avanzaba a un pequeño pueblo, dentro de este un pony tierra con uniforme se acerco a la entrada de un vagón, tocando la puerta espero que el pasajero dentro de esta lo escuchara —En 20 minutos estaremos llegando a la estación de Ponyville señorita, por favor tenga sus pertenencias cerca de usted— indico para luego alejarse. Dentro del vagón en una cama una joven unicornio de pelaje rosa y melena de color castaño dormía profundamente para un suspiro colectivo de todas las Cartas Sakura menos de Mask que no entendía lo que sucedía _"¿Es algo malo con la Ama?" _pregunto preocupado _"No, solo que ella tiene un sueño muy pesado, el Maestro Kerberos usualmente se encarga de que despierte temprano pero ya que el no está. Dream ¿Podrías intentar despertarla?" _pregunto Dark _"Con gusto hermana" _respondió la carta encargada de los sueños.

Sakura estaba quieta, para luego reírse un poco y su rostro sonrojarse levemente pero en poco su ceño se frunció para luego levantarse de golpe con la cara toda roja —¡Tomoyo! ¡Apaga esa maldita cámara!— grito para luego pestañar confundida al no reconocer donde estaba pero su cerebro pudo funcionar de manera rápida y darle la respuesta —¡Dream! ¡Nunca vuelvas hacer algo así!— dijo molesta _"Lo siento ama, pero fue la manera que encontré para poder despertarla, en poco llegaremos a este pueblo llamado Ponyville" _informo la carta aunque internamente trataba de contener la risa, luego le contaría el sueño de su ama a sus hermanas _"En serio ¿Qué le sucede a este mundo y los tontos juegos de palabras?" _pregunto molesta Firey "No lo sé y creo que es mejor no saberlo. Por el momento debo buscar encajar mas con esta sociedad de ponis hasta que llegue Fleur para poder hablar con la Princesa Celestia en privado, ruego que ella sepa que me paso y como puedo volver a casa" pensó la joven unicornio ya levantada y con sus alforjas en su espalda.

Poco a poco la velocidad del tren disminuía hasta por fin detenerse en la pequeña estación de trenes de un pintoresco pueblo, los pasajeros bajaron de los vagones con calma y entre ellos estaba Sakura la cual se movió hasta una tabla que contenía las próximas salidas de los trenes —Todos los viajes a Appleloosa y Dodge Junction están...cancelados— leyó en voz baja, sin esperar se dio la media vuelta y busco una taquilla de información la cual estaba al lado de la de los boletos —Hola, buenos días— saludo asomándose un poco pero no viendo a nadie dentro —Srta. si tiene alguna pregunta puede hacerla aquí, el pony de turno aun no llega— dijo una voz femenina en la taquilla de boletos. Sakura se movió al lado y pudo ver a una yegua pony tierra con uniforme azul —Hola, disculpa ¿Por qué los viajes a Appleloosa y Dodge Junction están cancelados?— pregunto la joven de ojos verdes —Bueno Srta. un puente en la vía principal el cual cruza un acantilado se derrumbo hace unos días, se ha informado que en aproximadamente dos días estará reparado, si usted necesita con urgencia llegar a alguno de los dos destino. Puede tomar el tren a Canterlot y poder ir en alguno de los servicios que la Princesa Celestia habilito pero son un poco más costosos— explico la pony.

Sakura lo pensó pero rápidamente lo negó con la cabeza —No, esperare los dos días, además que Canterlot va a ser mi última parada en mi viaje y no quiero adelantarlo— dijo a la yegua la cual asintió —Entonces le doy la bienvenida a Ponyville Srta. solo no se asuste por...nuestra organizadora de fiestas— dijo con una leve sonrisa nerviosa la pony tierra lo que dejo un poco confundida a la joven unicornio. Sakura dejando de lado las palabras de la pony salió del lugar para ver por primera vez el pueblo a donde llego, aunque era muy temprano pudo ver claramente el lugar. Las mayoría de las casas eran de dos pisos aunque algunos eran de tres, la construcción más alta era un edificio circular que estaba rodeados de varias casas y pudo ver a lo lejos algunos ponis reuniéndose. Movida por la curiosidad avanzo hasta el grupo, podría ser una reunión del pueblo en la mañana o algún aviso —¡Cuidado!— una voz grito con fuerza hacía la joven.

Sakura volteo su cabeza a un lado para ver que algo se acerca a gran velocidad contra ella, "¡Jump!" pensó llamando a su carta, en sus cascos pequeñas alas aparecieron y cuando el objeto que iba contra ella estuvo a pocos cm de golpearla salto, la joven unicornio no medio su fuerza y se elevo muy alto incluso llego a cruzar miradas con un pegaso semental de pelaje gris oscuro, con una melena estilo tomahawk de colores celeste grisáceos, levanto su pata y lo saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa para luego comenzar a descender. Sin preocuparse mucho Sakura se preparo para tocar tierra y lo hizo sin ningún daño gracias a su carta pero no espero lo siguiente —¡Eso fue increíble! ¡No tanto como las acrobacias de Rainbow Dash pero no deja de ser increíble!— exclamo una potra pegaso, su pelaje era de un color naranja levemente oscuro, su melena y cola era de un color magenta opaco y sus ojos de un tono de morado ligeramente grisáceo, llevaba puesto un casco azul con dos líneas blancas y estaba montada sobre un scooter de madera azul de ruedas rojas. Se mantenía sobre sus patas traseras al estar apoyada con las delanteras en el manubrio del scooter —Debes tener cuidado pequeña, no solo pudiste lastimarme sino que a ti también— regaño suavemente Sakura —Lo siento mucho Srta.— se disculpo la pequeña —¿De todos modos a donde ibas con tanta prisa?— con esta pregunta la pegaso abrió sus ojos asustada —¡Oh no! ¡Llego tarde a la escuela! ¡De nuevo lo siento Srta. pero debo irme!— exclamo la potra volteando su scooter y comenzar a agitar sus alas a gran velocidad provocando que saliera disparada.

Por un segundo Sakura se quedo quieta, mirando a donde se fue la pequeña —Por un momento esa pequeña me hizo recordar a mi misma cuando tenía 10 años— dijo en voz baja pero generando una sonrisa en la mayoría de sus cartas sabiendo bien de lo que hablaba su ama, olvidando eso reanudo su marcha hasta los ponis reunidos y cuando estuvo más cerca pudo notar que era un mercado de verduras y frutas. Sonrió y con mas curiosidad se acerco a uno de los puestos, diversos productos agrícolas o de frutas era en su mayoría lo que ocupaban los puestos aunque en algunos se destacaban como el que vendían varias zanahorias de diversos tamaños las cuales todas se veían deliciosas, estuvo mirando puesto por puesto escuchando a los diferentes ponis decir que eran lo más fresco y mejor en un intento de que la unicornio comprara sus mercancías. En poco llego a un puesto pequeño donde estaban las más brillantes y grandes manzanas que había visto en su vida, su estomago gruño suavemente indicándole la falta de un desayuno, con un trote suave se acerco al puesto el cual estaba cuidado por un gran semental pony tierra de pelaje rojo, melena naranja, ojos verdes, llevaba puesto en el cuello una collera lo que le indicaba a la joven unicornio que el semental debía tener una gran fuerza para poder jalar cosas y mas al ver lo gruesa que era y por el material también debía ser bastante dura.

Cuando llego al puesto dio una leve sonrisa —Buenos días Sr. las manzanas se ven deliciosas ¿Me podría recomendar alguna? No he desayunado nada y...tengo algo de hambre— dijo con algo de pena la unicornio de color rosa, el semental pony tierra dio una leve sonrisa y con su pezuña señalo una cesta de unas grandes, rojas y jugosas manzanas, Sakura con su magia levito 4 manzanas hasta ponerlas en el mostrador —¿Cuánto es?— pregunto —7 Bits Srta.— dijo con voz profunda el pony tierra, de nuevo con su magia saco y levito las monedas para ponerlas en el mostrador y el gran semental las guardo —Muchas gracias, que tenga un buen día— se despidió el pony tierra recibiendo una respuesta casi igual por parte de la unicornio la cual se alejo un poco. En ese momento una yegua pony tierra de pelaje naranja, melena y cola rubias atadas con una pequeña cinta roja, llevaba puesto un sombrero de vaquero, sus ojos eran de un verde similar al del gran pony tierra rojo —Ah gracias hermano, ya deje a Applebloom en la escuela ¿Alguna venta?— preguntando viendo donde usualmente se ponía los Bits pero al verlo levanto una ceja —Big Macintosh, aquí hay solo 7 Bits, nada cuesta esa cantidad ¿Acaso rebajaste el precio a alguien?— pregunto frunciendo el ceño haciendo que Big Mac mirara de un lado a otro, como su hermana el hacía una mueca con su hocico a la hora de mentir —Enop— dijo pero Applejack no le creyó para nada.

Sin saber de eso Sakura comía con alegría una de sus recién adquiridas manzanas "Esto esta delicioso" pensó felizmente _"¿Algún plan Ama?" _pregunto Storm "Bueno, es obvio que ir a Canterlot no es una opción, así que deberemos buscar un lugar para pasar los dos días hasta que las vías estén en funcionamiento de nuevo" respondió comenzando a comer su segunda manzana y llegando a un parque en donde busco una banca para poder recostarse _"El pueblo es un poco más grande que Hollow Shades por lo que pudimos ver cuando usted salto Ama. Seguro podremos encontrar alguna posada" _hablo Rain "Seguro que si, no debe ser difícil encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche" pensó la unicornio terminando de comer su segunda manzana y botando el resto de ambas en una papelera, luego de unos minutos de reposo se levanto y comenzó su búsqueda de una posada.

)()()(

Sakura estaba sentada en una silla fuera de un pequeño restaurante el cual tenía mesas al aire libre —5 posadas y todas llenas, no puedo creer tener tan mala suerte— dijo en un susurro cansada. Se había recorrido casi todo el pueblo y de las posadas que habían todas estaban llenas _"No sabíamos que llegábamos unos días antes de esta celebración de la cosecha de verano ama, parece ser que es un evento grande y atrae a varios ponis de diferentes lugares para verla" _dijo Return "¿Pero ahora donde podremos dormir? No he visto otra posada en el pueblo" pensó tratando de buscar una solución a su dilema cuando su estomago gruño "¿Qué hora es? No puedo creer que tenga hambre de nuevo" pregunto asombrada y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas _"12:30 Ama Sakura, usted estuvo varias horas recorriendo el pueblo" _informo Time —Buenas tardes Srta.— saludo un mesero pony tierra vestido de etiqueta simple entregándole un menú a la joven de ojos verdes, Sakura lo agarro con sus casco y le dio una rápida ojeada —Creo que...comeré dos sandwichs de margaritas y tomare un jugo de fresas, por favor— pidió Sakura cerrando el menú, el pony mesero lo agarro y dio una leve inclinación de cabeza para retirarse _"¿Seguro qué podrá comer eso Ama?" _pregunto levemente preocupada Wood "Deberé probarlo, estoy cansada de las ensaladas, soy un pony ahora y debo ser capaz de poder comer lo mismo que los demás" pensó la joven cerrando los ojos disfrutando un poco de una leve brisa.

Sin saberlo a unas cuantas mesas cerca de ella, dos yeguas estaban también en su hora de almuerzo, una pegaso de pelaje amarillo y melena de color rosa junto con una unicornio de pelaje blanco ligeramente grisáceo con una melena bien arreglada de color índigo —Querida ¿Ves lo mismo que yo?— pregunto emocionada la unicornio —Oh si, el té de hoy lo sirvieron en un lindo juego de tazas— comento con una leve sonrisa y con un tono de voz algo bajo la pegaso —No Flutteshy, tres mesas a mi derecha ¿Reconoces a la unicornio de pelaje rosa?— volvió a preguntar emocionada la unicornio. Fluttershy miro con cuidado a donde una de sus mejores amiga indico logrando ver a la unicornio, se quedo impresionada por su tamaño aunque le asusto un poco el tamaño de su cuerno y lo filoso que se veía —Creo...que no, lo siento Rarity— se disculpo la joven yegua —Creo que es Cherry Blossom, la unicornio que salió en la revista de moda que les mostré hace unos días. No puedo creer que el último descubrimiento de Photo Finish esté aquí en Ponyville. ¡Si consigo que le guste algunos de mis diseños puede que ella lo use en alguna sesión de modas!— dijo con emoción aunque a un tono de voz baja —Pero...¿No crees que ella tal vez...este descansando o algo? Puede que se moleste— dijo la tímida pegaso amarilla —No creo querida, además se ve que es de clase alta y de bueno modales. Seguro ella estaría interesada en mis vestidos— dijo Rarity con los ojos cerrados y con el hocico al aire ya imaginando la situación y el posible resultado pero cuando no escucho a su mejor amiga abrió los ojos para saber qué pasaba. Los ojos de Fluttershy estaban abiertos mirando a la mesa donde debía estar la unicornio de color rosa, Rarity le iba a advertir de que fuera mas disimulada pero sus ojos se movieron en contra de su voluntad y pudo saber porque la pegaso estaba así.

Sakura comía a gran velocidad uno de los sandwich que el mesero trajo, en segundos devoro el primero y el segundo sufrió el mismo destino, agarrando el vaso de jugo se lo bebió de un golpe dejándolo vacio, soltando un gran suspiro de alivio miro con una leve sonrisa al mesonero que estaba asombrado —¿Puede traerme otros dos y otro jugo por favor?— pidió de forma educada, el pony asintió y se retiro un poco rápido de allí pero la joven unicornio no lo noto "No pensé que sabría tan delicioso, también es el hecho de que tenía mucha hambre" pensó Sakura sin notar las pocas miradas que se gano, lejos de ella en la mesa donde las dos amigas estaban Rarity aun estaba en shock —Bueno...tal vez debía tener mucha hambre— dijo Fluttershy en un intento de que su amiga unicornio aceptara lo que vio, sin saber que era la verdad —Tal...tal vez tengas razón querida, mejor voy a esperar unos minutos para hablar con ella— declaro Rarity levitando con su magia su taza de té para calmarse un poco. Sakura con más calma comía su segunda ronda de sandwichs "Bien, una opción es preguntar si alguien sabe de alguna posada que no esté llena o como último recurso si alguien alquila una habitación. Mi hermano y Yukito en un viaje de la universidad no encontraron un hotel para dormir y pudieron encontrar alguien que alquilaba habitaciones por día" pensó la joven unicornio con lo cual sus cartas estaban de acuerdo que era el mejor plan a seguir.

Luego de pedir su cuenta y de dejar los Bits más con una buena propina al mesero, la joven unicornio comenzó de nuevo su búsqueda pero no duro mucho por un grito —¡Cuidado abajo!— Sakura levanto su cabeza para mirar lo que parecía un proyectil de color azul que giraba sin control el cual iba directo contra ella. Por la mente de la unicornio paso varias opciones de cuales sus cartas evitarían que ella fuera golpeada pero con la velocidad del proyectil solo pudo pensar en una "¡Time!" exclamo mentalmente y el cuerno de la joven brillo y una onda de energía delgada de color verdoso se expandió para luego pasar algo que solo la joven de ojos verdes pudo notar. Todo a su alrededor comenzaba a moverse más lento y tal vez pudo detallar mejor lo que iba a golpearla pero no pensó en eso sino que salto a un lado y con eso el efecto de la carta Time se desvaneció y el proyectil se estrello contra el suelo para seguir deslizándose por la tierra dejando un pequeño surco —¡Rainbow!— alguien en el restaurante grito y en poco Sakura vio a una pegaso amarilla con melena rosa seguida de una unicornio blanca con melena índigo. Ella también se acerco al lugar del accidente y pudo ver a una pegaso de color cyan, con una melena de varios colores al igual que su cola las cuales tenían el orden de los colores del arcoíris, sus ojos de un color cereza estaban desenfocados pero luego de agitar un poco su cabeza parecía estar bien —Rainbow ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso?— pregunto muy preocupada Fluttershy —Estoy bien Flutter, solo un truco que salió mal— dijo la pegaso cyan tratando de levantarse pero se tambaleo.

Rarity se puso a su lado para darle apoyo —Pues ese truco tuyo ha provocado una horrible caída, tenemos que llevarte al hospital para que te examinen y no aceptare tus negativas— dijo la unicornio cuando Rainbow Dash iba a decir algo pero cerro su boca con algo de mal humor —Lo mejor es llamar a una ambulancia, no es buena moverla por el momento sin saber si tienes alguna fractura— dijo la pegaso amarrilla —Permítanme ayudarlas— dijo Sakura llamando la atención de las tres y antes de que alguien preguntara el cuerno de la unicornio rosa brillo con su aura mágica. Debajo de la pegaso cyan Float apareció y se elevo haciendo que Rainbow exclamara sorprendida y algo asustada, Rarity y Fluttershy retrocedieron una paso cada una por la sorpresa ante la burbuja mágica —Así podremos llevarla ¿Puede alguna guiarme al hospital por favor?— pidió Sakura —Oh si, sígame por favor— dijo Fluttershy la cual movió sus alas suavemente para elevarse un poco y guiar a la unicornio la cual era seguida por Float y Rarity —Rarity ¿Quién es ella?— pregunto Rainbow Dash —¿Acaso soy la única que recuerda la revista? Ella es Cherry Blossom— al escuchar el nombre que la joven unicornio usaba se paró de repente y volteo su cabeza para mirar a la unicornio blanca —¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— pregunto algo preocupada Sakura.

Rarity pestañeo algo confundida por la actitud de la unicornio de color rosa —Usted salió hace algunos días en un artículo en la revista de moda que estoy suscrita, participo en el último trabajo de Photo Finish— explico pero se quedo aun mas asombrada por el gemir de molestia por parte de Sakura —Olvide por completo esas fotos, solo participe en eso porque necesitaba el dinero— dijo Sakura retomando el movimiento siguiendo a la pegaso amarrilla —¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero no es usted de Canterlot? Digo cuando la vi con Fleur Dis Lee— dijo Rarity trotando un poco más rápido para estar al lado de la unicornio rosa —No soy de Canterlot, tampoco soy de Equestria. Estoy en un viaje de vacaciones— dijo Sakura lo más natural posible ya que en parte era verdad que estaba en un viaje y de vacaciones pero era en Londres con su prima —Oh ¿No es de Equestria? Es como nuestra amiga Zecora, ella tampoco es de Equestria aunque usted parece más normal...claro...solo un poco más alta...y algo intimidante— susurro en voz baja Fluttershy pero Sakura la escucho —¿Intimidante?— pregunto más para ella misma que para alguna de las ponis que estaban a su alrededor —Fluttershy es tímida y algo asustadiza aunque debo admitir que tu cuerno se ve algo filoso— dijo Rainbow Dash la cual ya se encontraba bien acomodada en Float. Sakura tomo nota de esto, cuando tuviera una oportunidad debía buscar algún espejo o si estaba fuera de la vista, llamar a Mirror para poder mirarse. Pero alguien más había prestado atención a las palabras de ambas pegasos "Es raro, pero los que dicen Fluttershy y Rainbow es verdad, ella luce diferente a las fotos de hace unos días, sus rasgos son mas...maduros" pensó Rarity

Luego de una caminata silenciosa las 4 ponis llegaron al hospital y de forma rápida ingresaron a la pegaso cyan para ser examinada, Sakura se sentó en una de las sillas en la sala de espera junto con Fluttershy y Rarity y fue la pegaso amarilla en hablar primero —Muchas gracias por ayudarnos Miss Blossom, aunque Rainbow no se veían con algún daño no podíamos confiarnos— agradeció la yegua de melena rosa, Sakura sonrió a la pegaso —No tienes nada que agradecer, por cierto aun no se sus nombres y pueden llamarme Cherry— la unicornio blanca sonrió y fue la primera en presentarse —Soy Rarity, un placer en conocerte en persona querida, dirijo mi propio negocio de modismo llamado Carousel Boutique— la pegaso se encogió un poco y con su melena tapo un poco más de la mitad de su rostro —Mi nombre es Fluttershy, yo me encargo del cuidado de todos los animales de Ponyville y de sus alrededores— los ojos de Sakura brillaron con lo que dijo la pegaso —¿En serio? Debe ser muy hermoso poder cuidar a los animales pero debe ser muy duro si eres tu sola— Fluttershy movió un poco su cabeza dejando al descubierto más su rostro, parecía que estaba mas cómoda al ver que la unicornio color de rosa estaba interesada sobre los animales —Oh para nada, ellos son muy tranquilos...bueno a veces hay algún pequeño problema pero se soluciona de forma rápida— y en poco las dos yeguas estaban conversando alegremente. Por otro lado Rarity estaba asombrada de ver a su amiga tímida hablar con alguien que apenas acaba de conocer y en parte le alegraba que posiblemente ella perdería algo de su miedo al interactuar con otros ponis, pero también le molestaba un poco que parecía que sus ideas de que la unicornio rosa se interesara en sus vestidos se iba al olvido y más al saber que ella no era una nueva modelo en camino a la fama como pensó sino que solo fue un trabajo que tomo para ganar algunos Bits.

En 20 minutos Rainbow Dash salió de un cuarto seguida por un unicornio con bata —¿Cómo estas Rainbow?— pregunto Fluttershy la cual se acerco a su amiga —Estoy perfectamente bien— dijo con una sonrisa la cual desapareció cuando el doctor presiono suavemente en una parte de su pata delantera—La Srta. Dash no se ha fracturado nada pero no salió totalmente ilesa, tiene un desgarro parcial en algunos de sus músculos de su pata delantera derecha y unos pocos en ambas patas traseras, en unos pocos días debe estar totalmente recuperada. Si toma el descanso necesario— esto último lo dijo mirando severamente a la pegaso cyan la cual sonrió nerviosamente —Así que les pediré que mantengan un ojo sobre ella, nada de sus trucos Srta. Dash a menos que desee volver aquí, estar hospitalizada y que por "error" en su ficha diga que debe tener una cirugía para remover sus alas por una necrosis— dijo el doctor con un tono tranquilo pero que aterrorizo a las yeguas —S..si doctor— dijo Rainbow Dash pensando en la horrible escena de que le quitaran sus alas.

Luego de salir del Hospital de Ponyville Sakura volteo para ver a las tres yeguas —Me alegro mucho que nada malo paso pero debo preguntarles ¿De casualidad no saben de alguien alquilando un cuarto por noche? Todas las posadas del pueblo están llenas— una vez más Rarity vio esto como una oportunidad, podría vaciar uno de los cuartos de su casa que usaba como almacén, antes de que pudiera hablar fue la pegaso de melena multicolor hablo —Creo que Derpy estaba alquilando un cuarto, si quieres te llevo hasta su casa, como agradecimiento por llevarme al hospital— Sakura sonrió sin notar la mirada de enojo de la unicornio de melena índigo —Gracias Srta. Dash— dijo la joven unicornio —Puedes llamarme Rainbow Dash o Dash, mejor voladora de toda Equestria y futura Wonderbolt— dijo con orgullo y algo de soberbia la pegaso cyan —¿Qué son los Wonderbolts?— este comentario causo dos reacciones, una fue la sorpresa y el shock en Rainbow Dash y otra que las otras dos yeguas compartieron aunque Fluttershy lo pudo ocultar muy bien y era una de cansancio y el de aguantar a escuchar a su amiga explicar sobre los voladores más famosos de Equestria. Por los siguientes 45 minutos la pegaso cyan le explico sobre los Wonderbolts a la unicornio de color rosa la cual no compartió mucho del entusiasmo de la pegaso —Un día debes verlos y sabrás que veras lo mejor de lo mejor y yo estaré con ellos. Podrás presumir de haberme conocido— dijo con una sonrisa algo presumida —Pero debes recuperarte primero antes de lograrlo, creo que debe tener más cuidado con tus practicas— dijo Sakura haciendo que la sonrisa se borrara del rostro de Rainbow.

Sin que nadie lo notara hasta que fue muy tarde una sombra choco contra Sakura por su costado izquierdo, tumbándola al suelo y dejándola algo mareada —¡Cherry! ¡¿Estás bien?!— pregunto preocupada Fluttershy la cual se acerco a la unicornio para examinarla —Lo siento, no sé cómo me paso esto, siempre tengo cuidado— dijo una nueva voz, cuando los ojos verdes de la joven pudieron enfocar de nuevo vio una pegaso de pelaje gris con una melena y cola color rubio claro, sus ojos de un color ámbar estaban mirando en diferentes direcciones —¿Acaso hice algo que enojo a los pegasos? Desde que comenzó el día dos veces casi chocan contra mí y ahora una lo ha logrado— expreso con tristeza Sakura aunque para Rainbow Dash le daba algo de gracia su cara de tristeza —¿Qué? No, no Srta. yo no estoy enojada con usted, creo que usted tiene todo el derecho de enojarse conmigo por haberla golpeado— expreso con tristeza la nueva pegaso. Sakura negó con la cabeza —Tranquila, fue un accidente por lo que te escuche y ninguna salió lastimada— dijo mientras se levantaba haciendo que la pegaso de color gris abriera sus ojos bizcos —Vaya Srta. usted es muy alta— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que Sakura riera un poco —Si aunque mi hermano mayor sigue siendo más alto que yo— dijo Sakura sin saber que con ese comentario las dos pegasos y la unicornio imaginaron a un semental tal vez un poco más grande que la Princesa Celestia, por alguna razón la pegaso de melena rosa y de pelaje amarillo se sonrojo levemente.

Cuando la pegaso de color gris se puso de pie Sakura la detallo mejor, su Cutie Mark era de varias burbujas, siete si conto bien, llevaba un gorro de cartero y pudo notar que a su lado había caído un bolso de cartero de color marrón —Déjame ayudarte— dijo haciendo que su cuerno brillara y con el aura de color rosa rodeando el bolso este floto hasta estar de nuevo colgando del hombro de la pegaso —Muchas gracias, mi nombre es Ditzy Doo pero mis amigos me llaman Derpy— se presento la pegaso de melena rubia claro, Sakura pestañeo un momento para luego sonreír —¡Que coincidencia! Aunque me hace recordar las palabras de un amigo mío, Rainbow Dash me dijo que estabas alquilando una habitación ¿Aun la tienes?— pregunto esperanzada la joven unicornio, si aun la pegaso de color gris tenía la habitación una de sus preocupaciones se levantaría de sus hombros —Si, aun la tengo. Si quieres te llevo a mi casa para que la veas— Dijo Ditzy con una gran sonrisa la cual Sakura devolvió y asintió —Bien, creo que aquí nos separamos gracias de nuevo por la ayuda Cherry— se despidió Rainbow pero antes de poder mover sus alas un aura mágica de color azul pálido la atrapo —¿Y usted a donde va? El Doctor dijo que necesitas descansar y que mejor forma que ayudándome a ser una modelo para algunos vestidos míos— dijo Rarity la cual ocultaba muy bien su enojo pero también el deseo de su venganza en molestar a la pegaso marimacho por arruinar sus planes de pasar el día con la unicornio rosa.

Fluttershy se quedo quieta al igual que las otras dos yeguas las cuales observaron los gritos de ayuda de la pegaso cyan mientras era jalada mágicamente por la unicornio blanca, rápidamente la pegaso amarrilla inclino su cabeza en un saludo de despedida y siguió a sus dos amigas —¿Esto es...normal?— pregunto Sakura —A veces sucede que la Srta. Rarity tiene ideas para nuevos vestidos y le pide ayuda a sus amigas, en el caso con Rainbow Dash es que ella tiene que jalarla para que se pruebe uno de sus vestido o retarla. Rainbow es el tipo de pony que no rechaza una apuesta o desafío— explico Ditzy y con eso las dos yeguas comenzaron a moverse. Sakura decidió no pensar más en lo ocurrido sino en concentrarse en lo que iba hacer en lo que quedaba de día, Time le informaba que era a penas las 2 de la tarde, aun le quedaba algunas horas de luz de día para gastarlas en algo pero sus pensamientos se concentraron en algo muy raro —¿Eso es un árbol con ventanas y puerta?— pregunto asombrada haciendo que Ditzy girara un poco su cabeza para mirarla con uno de sus ojo —Oh sí, es la biblioteca del pueblo y el hogar de Twilight, ella es una asombrosa unicornio. Es muy buena en la magia aunque algo estricta con el orden pero muy buena amiga, ella me está ayudando con mi hija con algunas lecciones de magia— explico Ditzy —¿Hija? Te ves muy joven— susurro Sakura pero la pegaso la escucho —Si pero mi pequeña muffin es adoptada, cuando aun trabajaba en la central de correos de Manehattan, en uno de los orfanatos que estaban bajo mi ruta de entregas la vi. Tenía una cara de tristeza y siempre miraba a la ventana, cada día que iba para entregar el correo allí no podía dejar de mirarla, a penas recién cumplí los 20 años pero...no puedo explicarlo pero algo en mi me gritaba que no dejara a la pequeña. Así que busque ayuda de un abogado, me presente en el orfanato y la adopte, aun recuerdo su rostro lleno de confusión para luego mostrarme esa pequeña sonrisa. Claro mi familia pego el grito al cielo cuando lo supo y más porque era una unicornio, lastimosamente mi familia ha sido una de pura sangre de pegaso y con mi problema fui marginada parcialmente. No me sentí mal cuando me quitaron el habla pero me mude de Manehattan aquí a Ponyville para apartarme de ellos y para que mi hija tuviera un nuevo inicio, fue un poco duro el cambio para mi de una ciudad a un pueblo pero no he lamentado nada desde que tome esa decisión y más al ver la felicidad en mi pequeña Dinky— explico Ditzy, se volteo cuando escucho algo extraño detrás de ella, sus ojos se abrieron un poco ante lo que vio.

Sakura se había detenido y lloraba, se limpio un poco sus verdes ojos para mirar a la pegaso —Eso es tan hermoso, lo que hiciste y no entiendo como tu familia no pudo verlo, yo no sé qué defecto tienes porque no veo ninguno— estas palabras hicieron que la pegaso de color gris se sonrojara un poco —Si tengo uno, mi vista es algo mala, el motivo de porque a veces choco contra las cosas u otros ponis. Para un pegaso chocar mucho es visto como malo— explico Ditzy haciendo que un leve destello de tristeza cruzara por sus ambarinos ojos pero este desapareció de forma rápida con las siguientes palabras de Sakura —Pues me parece la excusa mas estúpida que puede haber. Tienes algo que te hace grande y eso es la bondad que tienes, la bondad de ayudar a una pequeña en tanto y ahora a mí, una completa extraña. Sería un honor si me permites ser tu amiga Ditzy— por unos segundos las dos estuvieron en silencio pero una gran sonrisa cruzo los labios de la pegaso al igual que unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos —Claro que si, seré tu amiga..eehh...¿Cuál es tu nombre?— pregunto muy apenada Ditzy haciendo que Sakura pestañeara —Hoe— fue lo único que dijo la joven unicornio al darse cuenta que no se presento ante la pegaso.

Luego de una rápida presentación entre las dos siguieron su camino hasta llegar a una casa de tres pisos aunque había algo que capto rápidamente la atención de la joven de ojos verdes, por fuera de la casa habían dos escaleras, una que llegaba a una puerta que estaba en el exterior en lo que era en el segundo piso, lo mismo pasaba con el tercer piso el cual tenía su puerta y escaleras —Aquí es donde vivo, originalmente era una casa pero el dueño remodelo los dos pisos y los convirtió en pisos independientes y los alquilo, vivo en el tercero. Hable con el dueño y me dejo alquilar una habitación ya que...estoy algo ajustada con los pagos— confeso con algo de pena Ditzy lo cual noto Sakura —Tranquila, mi hermano paso algo por eso, aunque tuve que lanzarle el dinero en la cara cuando me dijo que no necesitaba el mío. Pase mis anteriores vacaciones en trabajos de medio tiempo para ayudarlo y el muy ni me dijo gracias— dijo enojada la unicornio pero haciendo reír a la pegaso. Por costumbre Ditzy voló hasta su puerta y aunque Sakura estuvo tentada de usar a Float prefirió subir las escaleras y no llamar la atención. Cuando la puerta se abrió las dos pasaron y Sakura examino el lugar.

Se notaba el aire de una casa familiar, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color amarrillo claro que le recordaba al de su casa, a su izquierda podía ver un pequeño pasillo con tres puertas, una a cada lado y la ultima al final del pasillo, frente a ella estaba la pequeña sala con una pequeña mesa la cual tenía en su centro un gran foto de la pegaso con una pequeña potra unicornio que se parecía mucho a ella solo que el color de su abrigo era de un gris violeta pálido y sus ojos eran de un tono ámbar más oscuro, las ventanas poseían unas lindas y blancas cortinas, a su derecha podía ver el comedor cocina y una puerta en un pequeño pasillo al pasar por la cocina —¡Mi pequeña Muffin! ¡Llegue!— exclamo de repente la pegaso asustando un poco a la unicornio —¡Mami!— exclamo una pequeña voz y en poco salió de la puerta izquierda del pasillo la pequeña de la foto, la cual se detuvo y deslizo un poco cuando noto la gran unicornio de color rosa y de ojos verdes al lado de su madre, esta con paso más lento se acerco a su madre y medio se escondió detrás de su pata delantera, observando a Sakura —Tranquila hija, ella es una amiga y viene por el alquiler de la habitación, Cherry te presento a mi pequeña Muffin, Dinky Doo. Dinky, ella es Cherry 'Hoe' Blossom, saluda hija— dijo Ditzy con una gran sonrisa provocando una cara de tristeza en el rostro de la unicornio —No es parte de mi nombre, es una expresión que tengo y sale inconscientemente— explico Sakura —Pues para mi ahora es parte de tu nombre, tu puedes llamarme Derpy como hacen mis amigos más cercanos— dijo la pegaso de color gris con una gran sonrisa dejando levemente sorprendida a la unicornio pero esta sonrió por ser considerada una amiga de la yegua pegaso en tan poco tiempo.

Dinky sonrió y salió de su escondite —Buenas tardes, soy Dinky— saludo la pequeña unicornio, Sakura bajo la mirada para encontrar la de la pequeña y le devolvió la sonrisa —Hola Dinky, soy Cherry y es un placer conocerte— la pequeña se sonrojo un poco —¿Puedo preguntarle algo?— pregunto algo apenada Dinky —Claro ¿Qué deseas saber?— pregunto la unicornio de color rosa —¿Cómo es que llego a ser tan alta?— esta pregunta hizo que Sakura riera suavemente y más al ver la cara de Ditzy que era una de pena —Bueno, es un secreto así que, acércate y te lo contare— susurro Sakura agachándose un poco, la pequeña potranca unicornio se acerco —Comí todas mis verduras, hice caso a lo que mi papá me decía y me acostaba a mi hora para poder descansar bien— aunque lo dijo en susurros la yegua pegaso escucho perfectamente y sonrió levemente —¡Yo hago todo eso! Entonces creceré y seré tan alta como usted Srta. Cherry— dijo animada Dinky. Sakura se levanto y sonrió —Seguro que si Dinky— fue lo único que dijo —Bueno mi pequeña, necesito hablar un momento en privado con Cherry ¿Puedes esperar en tu cuarto?— pregunto Ditzy —Si mamá— dijo la pequeña y se fue a su cuarto. Cuando las dos yeguas estuvieron sola, las dos se vieron y sonrieron —Gracias por decir eso aunque mi pequeña se comporta de maravilla no está demás reforzar los buenos hábitos— agradeció la yegua, Sakura froto su nuca con algo de pena —No tienes que agradecer, tu hija es muy hermosa y si no me hubieras dicho que es adoptada nunca hubiera creído eso. Son muy parecidas— comento la unicornio —Creo que eso ayudo mucho en que nuestra relación avanzara con buena pata. Bueno vamos a lo que necesitas, como ves es algo pequeño el lugar ya que se construyo en el último piso de la casa. La habitación es la del fondo del pasillo— indico Ditzy y las dos avanzaron a la puerta, la pegaso la abrió y la unicornio puedo contemplarla, era una habitación simple, de color pastel claro, una cama simple con una pequeña mesa de noche a un lado y una ventana en medio de la pared —Es muy sencilla y...el alquiler por día seria...¿Te parece bien 3 Bits?— pregunto algo apenada Ditzy.

A la joven de ojos verdes no le importo lo sencilla que era la habitación, tendría un techo y una cama para poder pasar las dos noches que necesitaba, el precio le pareció barato aunque claro ya que no conocía cual era el valor real de la moneda en este mundo y que podría ser barato y que caro para ella —Me parece bien ¿Segura que solo 3 Bits?— pregunto Sakura lo cual dejo un poco extrañada a Ditzy —Bueno, ayer alguien me dijo que era muy caro ya que en una de las posadas del pueblo cobra por una habitación sencilla como esta 2 Bits por noche y...bueno como te explique— trato de hablar pero se quedo callada cuando 4 monedas rodeadas por un aura mágica flotaron frente a sus ojos. Su mirada paso de las monedas de oro al rostro de la unicornio la cual sonreía levemente —Creo que 4 Bits será un precio justo por la habitación— dijo la joven —Yo...yo no puedo aceptarlo— dijo Ditzy tratando de devolver una de las monedas pero esta regreso al grupo que aun flotaban —Tranquila Derpy, quiero ayudarte como tú me estas ayudando. Para eso están las amigas— dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa, por segunda vez en ese día, la pegaso sonrió mientras unas leves lagrimas escapaban de sus ambarinos ojos —Gracias Hoe— dijo Ditzy tomando las monedas para luego abrazar a la unicornio la cual le devolvió el abrazo.

)()()(

Luego de dejar sus alforjas en su cuarto, de charlar un poco más con su nueva amiga y de conocer un poco mejor a la pequeña unicornio Sakura hizo una visita obligatoria a un lugar esperando que aun estuviera abierto, no tardo mucho en llegar al gran árbol biblioteca pero lo contemplo por unos minutos, era hermoso y que la sola idea que un árbol fuera por dentro una edificio le dejo maravillada y preguntándose como es que se logro tal hazaña, cerro sus ojos y se concentro. La gran cantidad de magia que la rodeaba le dificultaba un poco pero logro encontrar lo que buscaba, el gran árbol despedía magia, m[as especifico en sus raíces, lo más seguro es que cuando se planto el árbol este absorbió mucha magia y eso es lo que lo mantenía con vida luego de que fue tallado por dentro para hacerlo un lugar habitable para un pony pero también noto algo, una presencia mágica muy fuerte dentro de la biblioteca. Si tenía que compararla con la suya había una buena diferencia de poder siendo la suya mas grande pero notaba que el dueño de esta magia parecía contenerla o una parte de esta estaba aun dormida. Si lograba liberarla seguro estaría a su nivel de poder mágico.

Abriendo sus ojos decidió entrar, se acerco a la puerta y levantando su pata toco tres veces —¡Un momento por favor!— respondió una voz, Sakura no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando la puerta se abrió —Hola, bienvenido a...¿Cadance?— una unicornio de color lavanda con una melena de un azul oscuro y de ojos violetas pregunto extrañada "Bueno, esta vez no me confundieron con la princesa" pensó Sakura —Lo siento, creo que me confundes con alguien más, soy Cherry— se presento la joven de ojos verdes. Twilight sonrió algo apenada y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas —Lo siento, te pareces un poco a mi cuñada y fue lo primero que me cruzo por la mente. Déjame empezar de nuevo, hola, bienvenida a Golden Oak Libary o como me gusta llamarlo, el Árbol del Conocimiento— dijo Twilight con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Sakura también sonriera —Es un buen nombre, debo preguntar porque llegue hoy al pueblo y estaba buscando un lugar para quedarme y ya es algo tarde pero ¿Siguen abierto?— pregunto esperanzada la unicornio de color rosa —Claro que si, adelante y ponte cómoda, por lo general casi nadie viene a menos que sean los estudiantes para hacer sus tareas o mis amigas— dijo Twilight haciéndose a un lado.

Sakura entro y sus ojos se abrieron, aunque no era tan grande como la biblioteca de Manehattan la de Ponyville era hermosa —Que hermoso es este lugar— susurro la joven yegua —Gracias, trato de mantenerlo todo en su lugar y que los libros estén en orden alfabético, no solo es donde trabajo sino que también es mi hogar junto con mi asistente N° 1. Oh lo siento aun no me presento, soy Twilight Sparkle— se presento la unicornio —Bueno, como dije mi nombre es Cherry, Cherry Blossom. Un placer en conocerte Twilight— saludo Sakura levantando su pata derecha la cual tomo Twilight y las dos se saludaron pero la unicornio lavanda mostro una cara pensativa —Tu nombre me suena...¡Ah! Eres la que apareció en el artículo de moda de hace unos días— dijo recordando de pronto Twilight y también recordando las fotos y preguntándose como no relaciono el articulo con la unicornio de color rosa frente a ella. Sakura suspiro cuando escucho eso —Espero que nadie más haya visto esas fotos— dijo con algo de tristeza lo que preocupo a la unicornio lavanda de haber tocado algún punto sensible de la recién llegada a su hogar —Yo lo siento si dije algo que le molesto— se disculpo la unicornio lavanda pero Sakura negó con la cabeza —tranquila, es que nunca me gusto mucho lo del modelaje aunque mi madre trabajo en eso por unos años pero me avergüenzo ante las cámaras, lo hice porque necesitaba el dinero pero gane algo más que algunos cuantos Bits, conocí a dos buenas ponis que se hicieron mis amigas— con estas últimas palabras Twilight sonrió —Eso es muy bueno, eh eso puede ser tal vez una buena lección de amistad que puedo escribirle a mi maestra— comento la unicornio lavanda —¿Lección de amistad?— pregunto Sakura algo extrañada.

Twilight froto su pata izquierda algo apenada —Jeje bueno, haciendo corta la historia. Yo era muy apartada socialmente, estudiaba todo el tiempo y me alejaba de otros ponis ya que consideraba la amistad como algo innecesario y una pérdida de mi tiempo, pero ciertas cosas me demostraron lo contrario, fue algo que mi maestra me había dicho y yo nunca le hice caso. Ahora ella me asigno que le escribiera sobre la magia de la amistad y lo que aprendía de esta— explico. Sakura asintió comprendiendo un poco de lo que hablaba la unicornio lavanda aunque se sonrojo levemente al recordar a cierto joven de ojos chocolate y cabello marrón —¡Twilight! ¡Una carta de la Princesa Celestia!— grito una joven voz que venía del piso de arriba y que hizo acto de presencia de inmediato. Sakura pestañeo asombrada de ver lo que parecía un dragón aunque muy joven, sus escamas eran moradas en la mayoría de su cuerpo, desde la quijada bajando por su pecho hasta su cola eran de un verde palido, en su cabeza hasta la cola una fila de escamas de un verde esmeralda al igual que el color de sus ojos y por ultimo unas escamas a los costadas de su cabeza que eran de un verde cercano al verde manzano —Oh hola Princesa Cadance, no sabía que venías ¿Nuevo peinado y color?— pregunto el bebe dragón —Espera ¿Princesa Cadance? ¿Acaso te refieres a la Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza?...¿Acaso tu cuñada es una princesa?— pregunto Sakura a Twilight asombrada y un poco temerosa.

Twilight pestañeo por las reacción pero asintió —Si, mi hermano mayor se caso con la Princesa Cadenza aunque yo la llamo Cadance ya que ella antes era mi niñera— explico con calma —¿Y el joven dragón dijo algo de una carta de la Princesa Celestia?— pregunto nerviosa la unicornio rosa —Su nombre es Spike y el es mi asistente— dijo Twilight —El N°1 y mejor de todos— contribuyo el dragón purpura golpeando su pecho haciendo que la unicornio rosa sonriera de lado por el comentario —Y lo de la carta es porque la Princesa Celestia es mi maestra, yo soy su alumna más fiel— termino de explicar Twilight. Por un momento la mente de Sakura se apago pero rápidamente grito mentalmente ante toda la nueva información, con rapidez sus cartas la trataron de calmar y de que dijera algo para no levantar sospechas —Bueno, eso es...wow...una nunca tiene un encuentro con alguien tan importante— dijo Sakura bastante nerviosa pero logro que Twilight estuviera también nerviosa pero no duro mucho cuando sus ojos violetas se centraron en su asistente —Oh Spike ¿Qué escribió la princesa?— pregunto la unicornio lavanda —Ah ya la leo— dijo el bebe dragón quitando el listón rojo y desenrollando el pergamino —Ejem, a mi querida y mas leas estudiante, te escribo esto para que solo sea leído por ti y hablando luego con tus amigas si lo consideras necesario. Por eso Spike si estás leyendo esto dale la carta a Twilight— al terminar de leer esto la carta fue rodeada por un aura mágica de color magenta y floto velozmente hasta el rostro de Twilight, esta leía con bastante rapidez y por sus ojos varias emociones pasaron, primero fue la concentración, luego la sorpresa y por último el nerviosismo —¡Spike! Quedate y atiende a Cherry. Debo buscar a las chicas— dijo de forma apresurada la unicornio lavanda para luego salir a todo galope fuera de la biblioteca.

Tanto la yegua como el dragón se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que Spike hablo volteando su cabeza para mirar a Sakura —Bueno Srta. Cherry ¿Busca algún libro en especifico?— pregunto educadamente —Eh bueno, necesito libros de hechizos simples y si tienes alguno de hechizos defensivos te lo agradecería— dijo la unicornio con una suave sonrisa, Spike asintió y se giro para buscar en un estante algo que Sakura aprovecho. Su cuerno brillo con su magia y de su cuerpo salió Shadow el cual sin esperar nada salió por debajo de la única puerta del lugar para perseguir a la unicornio lavanda "Se que hago algo malo pero...siento que esa carta tiene que ver conmigo. Mask ¿Exactamente cómo funciona tus poderes?" pregunto Sakura a su carta mas nueva, esperando que pudiera ayudarle.

Shadow no tardo en alcanzar a Twilight pero noto que estaba con una pony tierra de color naranja la cual usaba un sombrero vaquero, en poco de alguna forma de un cubo de agua que estaba al lado de las dos salió una pony tierra de color rosa con una melena también rosa pero de un tono más oscuro, la carta se unió con la sombra de un pony que pasaba cerca para poder saltar de sombra en sombra para llegar al grupo y tratar de unirse a la sombra de alguna de las tres pero no pudo llegar a tiempo cuando las yeguas salieron a todo galope o por lo menos dos ya que la tercera de color rosa las seguía dando pequeños brincos. Las siguió por un rato hasta que entraron en un establecimiento que le recordaba un poco a un carrusel, con cuidado entro por debajo de la puerta y se quedo asombrado cuando vio a las tres yeguas que su ama acompaño al Hospital, la yegua llamada Rainbow Dash estaba usando un traje que a su punto de vista era ridículo pero olvido eso y presto atención a la conversación —Muchachas, la princesa me acaba de mandar una carta, en ella me dijo que podía decirles o no sobre lo que escribió. Decidí que deben saber— informo la unicornio lavanda llamando la atención de todas lo cual aprovecho Rainbow de quitarse la ropa —¿Y que es Sugarcube? ¿Algún monstruo atacando?— pregunto Applejack —¿Una misión peligrosa y súper secreta que debes realizar y que me pedirás ayuda?— pregunto Rainbow Dash —¿Acaso te dijo que alguien de otra dimensión a llegado a Equestria y debemos ayudarle para que se sienta cómodo y luego encontrar la forma de que regrese a casa?— pregunto muy emocionada Pinkie Pie lo cual genero un silencio entre todas y que Shadow decidiera mantener la mirada sobre la pony tierra de color rosa.

Twilight suspiro y decidió no decir nada sobre el comentario de su amiga de las fiestas —Ocurrió algo, un pueblo al este llamado Hollow Shades fue atacado por Crhysalis— estas palabras causaron un jadeo de todas las yeguas —¿¡La Reina de los Changelings!? Pero pensé que desapareció en las tierras baldías luego de la boda— dijo Rarity —¿Te..tenemos que ir a ese pueblo?— pregunto aterrada Fluttershy pero se calmo cuando Twilight negó con la cabeza —No, ataco el pueblo hace dos noches pero sus planes fueron detenidos por los Thestrals que viven en el pueblo pero con ayuda de un unicornio el cual...le arrebato su magia a Chrysalis— si la primera noticia dejo impactada a las jóvenes esta las dejo mudas —Y eso no es todo, la princesa cree que un incidente más está relacionado con este pony— dijo algo nerviosa la unicornio rosa —Por el Tartaro Twi ¿Qué más puede haber luego de saber que hay alguien que roba magia?— pregunto Applejack —Pues...parece ser que las estrellas de la Princesa Luna se movieron, creen que este unicornio lo hizo— aunque lo dijo con un tono medio bajo, esto desato el caos de gritos y comentarios. Shadow se mantuvo en su lugar pero esto era algo preocupante y más porque no podía saber porque las princesas le decían esta información a esas yeguas, podía tal vez entenderlo porque la unicornio lavanda era su estudiante pero no por el resto —¡Chicas!— grito Twilight haciendo que todas guardaron silencio menos por Pinkie —Entonces yo le dije ¡No señor! Este pastel está reservado para la despedida de soltero del Sr. QuickRing aunque aun no entiendo porque debe estar vació, un pastel sabe mejor si hay masa dentro— el comentario aleatorio dejo en silencio a todo el lugar.

Twilight negó con la cabeza pero olvido eso rápidamente —Muchachas, sé que esto es impactante— comenzó a hablar la unicornio —¿¡Impactante!? ¡Vamos Egghead! ¡Un unicornio roba magia y que puede mover las estrellas como la Princesa Luna esta suelto! ¿Cómo esto no está siendo anunciado?— pregunto molesta la pegaso cyan —Porque causaría pánico Rainbow, aun hay muchos ponis que aun no superan lo de la invasión de los Changelings y que sepan de esto provocaría un caos terrible y sabes también como todas lo que pasaría si eso sucede— dijo con seriedad Twilight, Shadow tomo nota de la reacción de todas las ponis, incluso la de color rosa se puso por primera vez tensa ante las últimas palabras —Entonces querida ¿Las princesas quieren que estemos pendientes de este unicornio? ¿Alguna imagen o nombre?— pregunto Rarity —No tenemos nada, la ex capitana no dio muchos detalles y desapareció del castillo antes que la Princesa Celestia pudiera preguntar, los soldados de la Guardia Nocturna tienen un Código de Honor y este unicornio los ayudo tanto que lo están protegiendo. Lo único que sabemos es que como dije es un unicornio, que está viajando al oeste y que su Cutie Mark es con una estrella— informo Twilight —¡Genial! ¡Eso reduce la lista de posibles sospechosos a casi más de la mitad de la población de unicornios de Equestria! Incluso podríamos decir que eres tú por esa descripción tan vaga— comento enojada la pegaso cyan —Pero...si los Thestrals están al servicio de la Princesa Luna y ellos no van a decir nada ¿No querrá decir que este unicornio es bueno?— pregunto en voz baja la pegaso amarrilla.

La unicornio blanca asintió levemente ante las palabras de su amiga —Fluttershy tiene un punto querida, dudo que ponis que sirven para proteger a Equestria y a las princesas estén cubriendo a un criminal— poco a poco todas expresaban sus puntos y Shadow pudo ver que las ponis se dividían en dos grupos, las llamadas Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie Pie estaban a favor de darle el beneficio de la duda al unicornio mientras que Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Twilight estaban más inclinadas a pensar que era un posible enemigo nuevo —Chicas, en estos momentos no podemos estar divididas, somos las portadoras de los Elementos de la Harmonía y como tales debemos estar juntas. Creo que lo mejor es estar atentas ante cualquier unicornio con esa característica de la estrella, informar a la princesa de lo que vemos y no estar solas en ningún momento— dijo con calma Twilight con lo cual la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo aunque no tanto la pegaso cyan. Para Shadow esto era suficiente y decidió regresar rápido con su ama para informarle sobre la conversación y también buscar que eran estos Elementos.

Sakura estaba leyendo el libro con calma e intentaba hacer alguno de los hechizos, estaba satisfecha con su progreso de un escudo aunque era una versión simple de pared, los de cúpula era mas difícil pero si tenía tiempo trataría de aprender hacer uno aunque Shield ya era más que efectivo _"¿En serio ama? ¿Unas cartas?" _pregunto en burla Firey, la unicornio rosa movió sus ojos para mirar a Spike el cual leía un comic con total concentración, desvio un poco su cabeza para mirar uno de sus flancos y ver su nueva Cutie Mark. El poder de Mask era muy efectivo, sabía que Illusión podría hacer lo mismo pero sabía gracias a prácticas de magia con Shaoran cuando él podía visitarla en Japón es que una persona bien versada en la magia podía detectar las ilusiones, incluso una como la de su carta y esta era la más poderosa, no queriendo arriesgarse y sabiendo que su carta estaba de acuerdo, la más nueva de la baraja demostró su poder, su Cutie Mark fue cubierta por un leve fuego de color rosa y esta fue cambiada por tres cartas que le recordaba levemente a sus cartas cuando aun tenían la magia del Mago Clow, solo que sin los detalles del sol y la luna ya que estas estaban en dos de las cartas como imagen central, las dos en los costado y la tercera en el centro como si fuera un abanico tenía una pequeña estrella "Es lo único que pude pensar rápidamente y fue justo a tiempo, Spike regreso con los libros y la vio" pensó Sakura _"Aunque estoy con mi hermana ama, recuerde que la descripción dada Por Dark Shield fue una estrella y usted tiene aun una" _dijo con seriedad Watery "Como muchos otros, además puedo decir que mi talento es la lectura de las cartas algo que es cierto" pensó la unicornio rosa _"El principal problema es que nos necesitan para eso y estamos dentro de usted" _fue el turno de hablar de Mist y con un tono serio "Lo sé, ya pensare en algo si nos preguntan para una lectura, puedo por el momento decir que no puedo porque no tengo mis cartas conmigo" fue su último pensamiento del tema cuando sintió a Shadow volver "¿Qué paso Shadow? ¿Qué averiguaste?" pregunto algo nerviosa Sakura.

La información dada por Shadow fue en parte alarmante, parecía que la unicornio lavanda y sus amigas eran algún grupo especial de las princesas y que portaban un posible poder llamado elementos de la harmonía, Sakura suspiro y cerro el libro de magia. Podía pedirle un libro sobre esos elementos al pequeño dragón pero corría el riesgo de que Twilight pudiera saber por medio de él lo que estuvo leyendo, también podría buscarlo ella misma pero mientras buscaba podría llegar la unicornio y ofrecerse para ayudarla a buscar el libro. Había una última opción y era preguntar a cualquier pony sobre estos elementos, cada una de estas opciones tenía un riesgo pero tenía que tomarlo para poder saber con qué estaba tratando y poder llegar a una forma de evitar cualquier enfrentamiento, había ya conocido a cuatro del grupo de seis de las yeguas y podía ver que eran muy amables y no quería ninguna pelea con ellas. Sus orejas captaron el ruido de la puerta y se volteo, Twilight estaba entrando y se veía algo preocupada pero lo oculto cuando vio a la unicornio rosa —Hola, siento haberme ido de esa forma pero tenía que decirle algo importante a mis amigas— explico la unicornio lavanda —Tranquila, espero que no fuera nada malo— dijo con calma Sakura, Twilight negó con la cabeza y se movió para hablar con su asistente, con cuidado y viendo que la unicornio de gran tamaño no la estaba mirando, se fijo en su flanco y pudo ver la Cutie Mark de 3 cartas, notando el sol, la luna y una pequeña estrella. Sakura fingía leer pero podía sentir la mirada violeta de la unicornio sobre ella y trato de actuar de forma normal. Dejo escapar un leve suspiro cuando ya no sintió más la mirada sobre ella y decidió quedarse un rato más leyendo. Si se iba ahora podía ser considerado como que ella ocultaba o sabía algo, sabía que corría un riesgo al quedarse cerca de Twilight pero si actuaba normal y con tranquilidad nada malo debía pasar —¿Nada interesante Spike?— pregunto la joven yegua unicornio —No Twi, ayude a buscar los libros para Cherry y me puse a leer ¿Qué te escribió la princesa?— pregunto el bebe dragón levantando su mirada de su comic para mirar a su amiga. Twilight miro a otro lado, mas en concreto a la otra pony en la habitación —Te lo diré más tarde, es un tema algo privado— susurro para luego levitar un libro algo lejos de ella el cual comenzó a ojear con cuidado el cual era un libro sobre las Cutie Mark, un poco de investigación posiblemente podría ayudarla a poder saber qué tipo de Cutie Mark con estrellas podría destacar para poder identificar al pony que las princesas buscaban.


End file.
